


God Save Our Foolish Sons (Traduction)

by Chysack



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Blood, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Canon Death, Church Massacre, Decapitation, Disassociation, Disassociative States, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, FBI Agent Thomas Jefferson, First In The Fandom, Gang Violence, Gang member Alexander Hamilton, Gen, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, I Can't Believe I Wrote Porn About Our Founding Fathers, Internalized Homophobia, Jefferson's POV, Liberal Interpretations Of History, M/M, Massacre, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution mention, Rebirth Imagery, Religion Mention, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Themes, Santeria, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Trans Male Character, Undercover Missions, Violence, getting shot, kidnapping mention, non-canon timeline, show slow can the burn go?, the slowest of burn, this will haunt me for the rest of my life, transphobic language, vomitting
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: La Révolution est en marche à New York City. D'un côté, l'impitoyable chef de gang George King et sa grande armée de Redcoats. De l'autre est celui qui lui fut auparavant loyal, l'ex-Redcoat George Washington, tentant d'évincer son ancien boss avec uniquement une petite, bien que vicieuse force. Le NYPD est impuissant à arrêter la guerre de gangs qui approche. Quand la violence arrive à la mort d'innocents, le NYPD fait face aux faits : ils ne sont pas capable de gérer ça seuls.Entre en scène Thomas Jefferson et James Madison, agents du FBI, spécialisés dans les guerres entre gangs et leur violence. A la tête d'une force spécialisée restreinte, les deux ont pour but d'arrêter la Guerre des Georges, faire chuter les deux chefs, et ramener la paix sur NYC. En théorie, une opération de routine. Ils sont des professionnels. Des experts.Mais entre un King excentrique, un George Washington impitoyable, et un jeune soldat de gang nommé Alexander Hamilton simultanément mignon et frustrant, Jefferson et Madison se sont sans s'en rendre compte embarqués dans leur plus difficile mission à ce jour. Peuvent-ils arrêter les violences avant que trop ne meurent, ou seront-ils heureux de seulement s'en sortir en vie ?





	1. From 0 to 100 Real Fucking Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Save Our Foolish Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947316) by [TheInevitableSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInevitableSense/pseuds/TheInevitableSense). 



L'église Catholique de Safe Harbors était un endroit magnifique, songea Père Christopher Monk depuis les marches faisant face à son podium. Le même podium où il prêchait chaque messe, le livre du Seigneur sur l'estrade en face de lui, regardant en direction des enfants que son Père avait envoyé à lui pour qu'il les guide. Les vitre illuminées répandant la lumière du soleil tintée de couleurs vibrantes à travers la pièce. Des rouges, bleus et verts magnifiques étaient répandus sur Sa bible et sur le visage de Ses dévots. Oh, Dieu, son aimée congrégation, les vingt-sept personnes qui venaient chaque Dimanche au sons de midi pour prier.

Les mêmes vingt-sept visages chaque semaine, souriants alors qu'iels se rassemblaient pour la communion. Leurs voix se mêlant en prières ou en hymnes, résonant dans la pièce. La famille de Père Monk, Ses enfants.

Pas que Père Monk ait jamais refusé un nouveau visage, non, il accueillait activement de nouveaux membres à son troupeau. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il ne dit rien quand cinq garçons enfoncés dans des manteaux rouges -bien trop vifs pour n'être d'aucun risque à porter dans cette rue- traînèrent des pieds jusqu'aux banc de l'église le plus éloigné. Même si son église était profondément enfoncée dans le territoire des Sons of Liberty, Safe Harbors avait toujours été exactement ça -un endroit sûr. Trop des mères, filles, et mères de filles des garçons du gang venaient ici pour que quiconque se montre violent dans le hall blanc.

Père Monk avait été accueillant, souriant chaleureusement alors qu'un Redcoat levait les yeux, leur regard se croisant. Le garçon -au nez assez large et aux joues pleines- avait sourit faiblement, et pendant une seconde Père Monk pensa qu'il le reconnaissait, avant que les yeux du jeune homme ne redescendent sur la bible entre ses mains.

Il ne s'était pas inquiété quand ils s'étaient approchés de l'autel pour communier. Quand le garçon aux joues rondes pris l'eau de ses mains, Père Monk faillis manquer les excuses étouffées qu'il lui murmura. Le garçon gardait son regard collé à l'eau entre ses mains. Le Père tapota le bras du jeune homme et sourit, même si l'enfant se déplaça sans lever les yeux.

Il avait regardé avec une simple confusion alors que les Redcoats s’arrêtaient en face de l'autel, dos à lui en une ligne solide. La raison de leur présence à cette messe se révéla alors que Père Monk enregistrait le premier coup de feu.

De sa place derrière le podium, il regarda alors que la première rangée de bancs explosait en un éclair sanglant. La foule cria lorsque de nouveaux coups retentirent. La congrégation se releva et tenta de s'enfuir, trébuchant sur les bancs et les être aimés déjà à terre. Quelque chose -peut être la volonté divine, peut être ses propres pensées pleines d'espoir- disait au Père que s'il brisait simplement leur ligne, le massacre s'arrêterait. Alors que Ses enfants étaient fauchés juste en face de lui, Père Monk s'élança sur le Redcoat le plus près.

Il plongea sur celui du milieu, un grand homme blanc. Les bras du Père se refermèrent autour de la poitrine de l'autre, les envoyant tous deux au bas des marches. Le Redcoat jura -un filet de _putains_ et de _merdes_ \- et poussa violemment le Père. Il se retrouva propulsé un peu plus loin, atterrissant sur le côté. Père Monk se remit sur pieds, seulement pour se retrouver face à face à un autre des Redcoats. Le regard de malveillance et _d'ennui_ pris le Père par surprise, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour réagir quand il sentit le canon du fusil pressé contre sa poitrine.

A ce moment, Père Monk su qu'il allait mourir. Son Dieu l'appelait dans le coup de feu qui fit sonner ses oreilles, tendait la main vers lui dans la douleur qui éclot dans sa poitrine. Il sentit ses genoux l'abandonner, et il heurta les marches d'un bruit sourd. Les coups de fusils continuaient au dessus de sa tête, mais Père Monk se concentra sur les restes des vitraux tachés représentant Marie et l'enfant Jésus. Ils avaient été éclatés, mais le visage de la Sainte Vierge avait été épargné. Son halo et son paisible visage avaient été épargnés par les balles sifflantes.

Oui, l'église de Safe Harbor avait été un endroit magnifique.

Après un certain temps, les coups de feux s'arrêtèrent, tout comme les cris. Un Redcoat soupira, et laissa la recharge de balles tomber de son pistolet.

"Alors, est-c'qu'on les a eut ? demanda l'un d'entre eux, marchant entre les corps ensanglantés.

-Je ne sais pas. Arnold ? demanda un autre, l'accent du Royaume-Uni surprenant le Père.

-Heu, je... peut être ? répondit celui qui s'était excusé.

-"Peut être" suffira pas à Sa Majesté, dit celui qui se tenait près du Père.

-Hé bien, dit Arnold, la voix serrée. Peut être que celui là l'es ? Mais Washington n'est pas... Il n'est pas là.

-Washington n'est pas là ? demanda le premier. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Washington est _pas là_?

-Il n'est pas là, répéta Arnold.

- _Putain_ Arnold. Tu as dit qu'il venait ici tous les Dimanches.

Le premier revint jusqu'à l'autel, et saisit Arnold par sa veste :

-Tu nous avais dit que Washington et le reste de son gang de merde venaient pour la messe.

-J-je pensais, bégaya Arnold. Il nous f-faisait venir avec-"

Arnold s'interrompit, un bruit de haut le cœur replaçant ses mots. L'odeur de vomit frappa Père Monk, se mélangeant au sang et à la poudre à canon encore dans l'air.

-Putain, cracha l'Anglais, frappant dans un des corps.

Le Père ferma les yeux, la pièce commençant à tourner et s'obscurcir. Il ne voulait plus rester ici, dans cet enfer. Il état près pour sa récompense Paradisiaque.

-On doit y aller, finis l'Anglais, sa voix précédant le bruit des pas alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Mais-

-Washington n'est pas là, James, mais les flics vont pas tarder. Allons y."

Père Monk perdit conscience avant même que les Redcoats ne passent la porte.

—————

Père Monk ne pensait pas qu'un bip sonore incessant serait le premier sons qui accueillerait son arrivée au Paradis, mais apparemment cela l'était. Il grogna, ce qui n'était peut être pas la façon la plus gracieuse d'entrer dans le royaume de Dieu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Les Anges le pardonneraient sûrement. Alors que le grognement quittait sa gore, il se transforma en une brève toux. Sa gorge le démangeait et le brûlait.

Étrange. La douleur n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vision du Paradis. Le bip incessant, il pouvait endurer -la douleur, pas tant que ça.

Père Monk força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, et le blanc flou au dessus de lui semblait logique, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ajustent et qu'il puisse voir le faux plafond et l'éclairage fluorescent pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il regarda à sa droite -la direction du bruit strident- et trouva un petit moniteur derrière sa tête. Derrière lui, la joyeuse petite peinture d'un bateau sur un mur brun clair.

Il était donc dans un hôpital, pas au Paradis.

Il ferma sa main droite, trouvant la télécommande qu'il avait deviné être là. Il chercha le plus gros bouton au touché, le pressant précautionneusement quand il le trouva. Quelques minutes après, une infirmière entra, suivie d'un docteur.

-Père, comment vous sentez vous ? Lui demanda l’infirmière, un sourire plaqué au visage.

-Fatigué, répondit il, la voix faible et cassée.

-Vous avez été inconscient pour plus d'une journée, remarqua le docteur.

L'infirmière lui demanda s'il voudrait s’asseoir, ou s'il désirait avoir un verre d'eau. Il acquiesça pour les deux, et il reporta son attention sur le docteur tandis qu'elle arrangeait son lit.

-Un jour ? demanda-t-il.

Le docteur acquiesça.

-Vous nous avez assez inquiétez, Père. Vous avez été en opération pour quatre heures hier matin.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Père Monk prit une gorgée de la tasse en plastique que l'infirmière lui tendait. Le docteur jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.

-Bientôt onze heure et quart. Je suis le Docteur James Warren.

Il se rapprocha du côté de son lit.

-J'aimerai effectuer quelques tests, si ça ne pose pas de problème ?

Père Monk accepta, et suivit les instructions de Warren aussi bien qu'il le put avec la douleur au bas de sa poitrine. Il supposa qu'il était sous anti-douleur, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas en train de crier. Il avait déjà pris une balle auparavant, il savait ce que ça faisait. Quand Warren eut finit, il écrivit quelque chose sur le tableau accroché au bout de son lit.

-Les premiers signes sont bons, Père. Nous espérons un rétablissement complet, dit Warren, glissant le bloc-note à sa place.

Warren le regarda depuis son côté du lit.

-Si vous vous en sentez la force, la police est ici. Ils aimeraient vous poser quelques questions, mais seulement si vous pensez que vous pouvez le supporter.

Père Monk ferma les yeux, réunit un moment son énergie, et envoya une prière silencieuse pour un peu de force. Il acquiesça, et entendit Warren ouvrir la porte et parler doucement à quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Il les entendit entrer dans sa chambre.

-Père Christopher Monk ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux avec l'accent traînant du sud.

Père Monk ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait trois nouvelles personnes, deux en costumes nets, le troisième en uniforme de policier. Il reconnu le troisième, le capitaine de police Paul Revere. Les deux autres étaient des étrangers, un homme noir extrêmement grand et un homme noir extrêmement petit. S'il les avait vu dans n'importe quel autre contexte, la différence de taille l'aurait peut être amusé.

Le grand, celui avec une épaisse afro et une veste de costume violette, s'approcha de lui. Il chercha dans sa veste et en sortit un étui en cuire. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste, montrant le badge et la carte ID au Père Monk.

-Thomas Jefferson, FBI, dit il, l'accent du sud perçant ses mots.

Il désigna le plus petit avant de poursuivre :

-Et mon partenaire, James Madison. Nous avons quelques questions, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Père.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :  
> 'L'est temps de commencer ce truc, uh ? Ça va prendre un moment, soyez prêts pour une fanfic' sur la durée.  
> (Pourquoi est ce que j’écris sur le père fondateurs des USA en les faisant énormément gays entre euxv? Quelqu'un doit m'aider à sortir de la décharge dans laquelle je vis)  
> Donc, j'ai besoin d'un.e Beta pour ce truc. Mon Beta habituel ne veut pas travailler sur ça à cause de ses connaissances limitées sur Hamilton. Il a accepté de faire ce premier chapitre, mais si quelqu'un est volontaire pour me donner un coup de main, prévenez moi, ok ?  
> Notes historique:  
> La fusillade de Safe Harbors est fondée d'après le massacre de Boston (les deux prennent place dans/près d'un port, cinq Redcoats ont attaqué, etc) mais le vrai Massacre de Boston était un putain de bordel et personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé.  
> Christopher Monk était un matelot, touché par une balle pendant le Massacre, mais qui y survécut. Il mourut dix ans plus tard, possiblement de complications dues à sa blessure.  
> James Warren était un docteur pendant la Révolution mais il est plus connue pour avoir envoyer Paul Revere dans sa fameuse chevauchée.  
> Note de lea traducteurae :  
> Cette traduction sera surement pas magnifique, c'est bien la première fois que je m'y essais. Tout comme l'auteur l'était à l'époque, je suis à la recherche d'un.e Beta ! Si quelqu'un voulait bien donner un coup de main pour ça, ce serait grandement apprécié.  
> Si vous avez des questions pour l'auteur, je pourrai tenter de les traduire, mais n'hésitez pas à simplement parler de l'histoire ici, ce serait plutôt cool et ça me motiverait énormément.  
> Bonne journée/soirée/nuit ~


	2. Obligatory Musical Reference...Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontrez le reste de l'équipe de Jefferson.  
> Iels sont exactement aussi professionel.le.s et courtois.e.s que vous le pensez.

-Alors, qu'est c'qu'on a manqué ? demanda Thomas alors que le trio quittait l'hôpital.

Le capitaine Revere le regarda d'un air interloqué.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Revere ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et s'assit. Thomas soupira, lança un regard à James à travers le toit de la voiture et se posa sur le siège passager.

-Je veux _dire,_ qui est ce type, "Washington", et pourquoi ces-- comment est-ce que Père Monk les avait appellés ?-- ces Redcoats le cherchent-ils ? Surtout, dans une église, avec des armes automatiques.

Revere sortit du parking et s'arrêta à la lumière avant de regarder du côté de Thomas.

-Vous n'avez pas eut de briefing ? Demanda-t-il.

Thomas soupira et regarda à nouveau son partenaire.

-J'sais pas pour toi James, mais tout ce qu'on m'a dit c'est que quelques gangsters avaient lancé une fusillade dans une église, alors j'ai sauté dans un avion et attérit, en m'attendant à être briéfé _ici_ , mais j'ai du me précipiter jusqu'à un hôpital pour parler à un type qui ne m'a vraiment presque _rien_ dit.

Thomas regarda à nouveau Revere.

-Donc, non. Nous ne savons pas grand chose de plus que ça. Mais ils ont tiré mon équipe de Virginie pour ça, donc je suppose que c'est pas n'importe quelle connerie.

-Thomas, dit James, sur le ton qu'il utilisait quand Thomas sortait des rails.

-Oui, James ? dit Thomas innocement, en jettant un regard à l'arrière pour apercevoir en un éclat les sourcils froncés de James.

La prise de Revere sur le volant se ressera, ses phalanges pâlissant.

-L'histoire, en quelques mots, c'est qu'on a une guerre de gangs en préparation et Safe Harbors pourrait en être l'élement déclencheur.

-Et avec plus de mots ? demanda Thomas.

La version résumée ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Revere soupire, et se força à déserrer son emprise sur le volant.

-Depuis des décennis maintenant, la plus grande partie du monde souterrain de la cité a été dirigée par un gang; les Redcoats. Leur chef est ce _psychopathe_ , George King. 'S'appelle lui-même le Roi de New York. Et ce gang est _énorme_. King dirige une véritable armée.

-Mais ce ne sont pas seulement les Redcoats. Ils sont nombreux, c'est sûr, mais King dirige aussi les plus petits gangs autour de NYC. Enfin, c'est plus un "payez ou je vous tue" genre de scénario. Dans tous les cas, ces plus petits groupes aident King a obtenir plus de drogues, à booster ses profits, et sautent quand il le leur demande. En échange, ils se font un peu d'argent. Pourtant, le truc principale reste la _protection_. King empêchent ces gars de s'entre-égorger et garde la compétition active dans New York.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda James.

Revere haussa les épaules.

-On est pas sûrs, mais on _pense_ qu'un des gangs que King avait sous son emprise a commencé à devenir un peu susceptible à propos des taxes que King leur faisait payer. Dans tous les cas, une chose mena à une autre et un paquet de drogue de King finit dans la Hudson. Maintenant King en appelle au sang et il a explosé une église qui était neutre en cherchant à se venger.

-De ce Washington, finit Thomas.

Revere acquiesça.

-Qui est-il ?

-George Washington est le chef de gang qui a défié les souhaits de King.

-Oh, génial, _deux_ Georges, murmura Thomas.

Revere continua :

-Son groupe se fait appeller The Sons of Liberty. Ils sont tous des gamins d'Harlem, les principaux en charge en tout cas. Ils ont genre, treize chapitres différents, mais tout est basé dans Harlem.

-Et où est King ? demanda James.

Revere haussa à nouveau des épaules.

-Aux Queens, la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parlé. Mais c'était il y a des mois. Personne ne peut le trouver et aucun de ceux qui sont au courant ne parlera.

Thomas se retourna sur son siège :

-Tu veux faire ça comme Richmond ? demanda-t-il.

James réflechit un moment, son visage passant sur la défensive d'un air concerné.

-Je pensais Charleston, répondit-il.

Thomas secoua la tête.

-On avait un gars à l'intérieur pour Charlestion, c'est impossible autrement.

-Qui dit qu'on en a pas un ici aussi ? demanda James. Revere, auriez vous, par quelques chances, un informateurs chez les Sons of Liberty ?

-Si c'était le cas, j'aurais plus d'informations pour vous, dit Revere, s'arrêtant dans le parking d'un hotel.

Thomas sourit d'un air suffisant.

-Va pour Richemond, dit-il alors que Revere se garrait doucement.

-On pourrait faire Charlotte, proposa James en s'extirpant du siège arrière.

-Tu ne veux juste pas faire Richmond parce qu'après Ben se souviendra de la balle que tu t'es pris dans le-

-Parlons d'autre chose, intérrompit James, choisissant d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur de Reverer.

Il leva les yeux vers l'hotel, _The Montpelier Hotel_ , et soupira :

-Bien trop extravagant... murmura t'il avant d'attraper son unique valise dans le coffre de la voiture de Revere.

-C'est l'Oncle Sam qui paye, mon cher Jemmy, dit Thomas en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

-Je choisis le suivant, retorqua James en regardant Thomas sortir ses bagages – deux valises et un duffle bag – de la voiture.

Obligement, James tendis la main jusqu'au duffle bag violet et le porta alors que Thomas faisait rouler ses valises derrière lui.

-Tous les autres sont là ? demanda Thomas.

Revere acquiesça.

-Votre équipe vous attends dans le lobby. Vous pouvez donner vos affaire à un garçon d'étage et nous pouvons tous descendre jusqu'à la station.

Les portes automatiques de l'hotel s'ouvrirent d'un mouvement et l'air froid se précipita à l'extérieur, un changement bienvenue avec l'humidité du début de printemps. Les pieds de Thomas rencontrèrent une carpette somptueuse et ses yeux aperçurent le lustre orné alors qu'il entrait dans le lobby. Thomas observa la salle et – attrapant le regard d'un garçon d'étage – le siffla et lacha les poignées de ses valises. Une des femmes sur les canapés luxueux leva les yeux de son téléphone et se leva.

-Thomas, James, dit elle, comment était l'hôpital ?

-Peu instructif, Martha, dit Thomas en se renfrognant. Comment est l'hotel ?

Martha Wayles-Skelton chercha dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un emballage brillant.

-Ils ont des bonbons. J'ai pris le tien, dit elle en lui envoyant la sucrerie.

Thomas l'attrapa adroitement, le déballa et le fourra dans sa bouche. _Caramel, pas mal._

-Le mec n'était pas réveillé ou un truc comme ça ?

-Non, répondit Thomas en mâchant le caramel épais, il a juste confirmé ce qu'on pensait déjà – cinq membres de gang avec des automatiques et une cible.

-Au moins ça colle avec les autres témoignages, dit Sally Hemmings, baissant les documents en face d'elle, on a pas une situation du genre "ils étaient dix ou deux".

Même si Thomas pouffa, c'était principalement de soulagement. Quand un gang puissant comme les Redcoats faisait ce genre d'attaques, les témoins avaient tendances à se contredire les uns les autres, chacun inventant une fausse histoire pour se protéger.

-Par contre, personne n'a donné ne serait-ce qu'un nom.

-Père Monk en a donné trois. La cible était George-

-Washington, ouais, dit Louis Capet, machant bruyament son chewing-gum alors qu'il passait l'angle du couloir.

-Ludington nous a briefé sur les tensions Redcoat-slash-Sons of Liberty.

-Ludington ? lui demanda Thomas.

-Lieutenant Sybil Ludington, à vôtre service, Agent Jefferson, dit une jeune fille dans un uniforme de police, contournant Louis pour proposer sa main.

Jefferson la serra, un sourire chaleureux s'installant sur ses lèvres à la force de sa poigne.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer, appellez moi Thomas. Et voice James Madison, répondit Thomas en montrant l'autre d'un geste.

-Quels sont les deux autres noms ? demanda Louis.

-Du calme, on en est toujours aux introductions, fit Thomas.

Il regarda derrière lui.

-James, vient par là rencontrer Lieutenant Ludington.

James leva les yeux du garçon d'étage auquel il donnait un pourboir :

-Encore désolé, pour lui. Passez une bonne journée.

Il traversa la pièce pour serrer la main de Ludington. Louis tappait du pied sur le tapis impatiement. Quand James eut finis, Thomas prit la parole avant que Louis le puisse :

-N'est ce pas plaisant ? Nous sommes tous amis maintenant.

Il désigna l'ensemble de l'accueil d'un geste.

-Les noms, Thomas.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

“They weren’t full names, just two first names. Arnold and James.” Thomas said. Sally snorted.

-Ce ne sont pas des noms entiers, juste des prénoms. Arnold et James.

Sally renifla.

-Qui peut appeller son enfant Arnold ces temps-ci ?

-Qui peut appeller son enfant Friedrich ces temps-ci ? répliqua Thomas, en apercevant l'homme en question sortir de l'ascenseur. Oh, attend, il est assez vieux pour s'être battu contre Alexandre le Grand. C'était probablement un nom commun à l'époque.

-Je suis assez jeune pour ta mère Thomas, lança Friedrich Von Steuben depuis l'autre côté du lobby.

-T'veux pas dire son père ? dit Sally.

Friedrich haussa des épaules.

-'Peut pas vraiment faire la différence entre les deux de toute façon, donc...

-Que... Qu'est ce que c'est sensé sous-entendre ? demanda James.

-Que sa mère ressemble à un mec que je bai-

-C'est assez, les enfants.

Martha croisa les bras en lançant un regard menaçant à Friedrich. Thomas sourit d'un air suffisant jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait droit à son tour.

-Oh, oh, Mama Martha est en colère, murmura Louis à Ludington assez fort pour gagner son propre foudroiement du regard de Martha.

-Hé, yo, Benny, fit Steuben, appellant le dernier membre de l'équipe de Thomas qui marchait pesament hors de l'ascenceur dans cet étrange, mi-gracieuse, démarche qui était la sienne.

-T'as manqué queque chose ! Je viens de _rôtir_ Tommy.

-Sauf que je ne l'ai pas manqué, Freddy, dit Ben Franklin, tappotant l'oreille où se trouvait son écouteur radio. Et je dois dire -il forma un "okay" avec ses deux mains- Excellent rotis. Thomas a été cuit jusqu'à être _carbonisé_.

-Oh, la ferme, putain d'amateur de meme ! Et envois moi une radio, lui répondit Thomas.

-Je te promets qu'on est des professionels, lança Sally à Revere de son accent prononcé, le faisant étouffer un rire.

Ben sortis deux radios avec des oreillettes de son sac en bandoulière miteux et les envoya à Thomas et James.

-Au moins vous vous entendez bien, dit Revere.

-Hé bien, on peut dire que je suis impressioné, tu peux donc être _utile_ de temps en temps, Ben.

-En général, corrigea Sally.

Thomas lança un clin d'oeil à Revere, ajustant l'oreillette et accrochant la radio à sa ceinture.

-Nah, la laisse pas t'avoir, je déteste ces nerds.

Thomas rabattit sa veste au dessus de la radio, la cachant efficacement du reste du monde.

-Aucun d'entre eux ne mértie _l'honeur_ de travailler avec _moi*._

Thomas posa une main sur sa poitrine, lançant ce qu'il savait être le sourire le plus assuré et dragueur qu'il pouvait donner dans la direction de Ludington. Elle cligna des yeux, son visage rougissant rapidement. Thomas lui fit un clin d'oeil, son sourire s'élargissant alors que ses joues tournaient en un rouge brillant.

-Agent Jefferson, je-

Sa protestation quelques peu bégayée fut interrompue alors que Friedrich passait un bras autour des épaules de Thomas, brisant son équilibre et le faisant tituber contre la poitrine de l'allemand.

-Ne le laisse pas te perturber, Sybil, dit il, ébouriffant les boucles de Thomas. Il est just un énorme dragueur, et l'un des mecs les plus gay que j'ai jamais vu - il se pencha plus près de Ludington, une main toujours sur la tête de Thomas - et je me suis rencontré en personne.

Thomas poussa la main de Friedrich loin de lui.

-Mains hors des cheveux ! Va te faire enculer Friedrich.

Thomas jeta un coup d'oeil dans un des larges miroirs sur les murs de l'accueil, applatissant les boucles rebelles causées par l'attaque de Friedrich.

-Pas dans un million d'années Tommy, répliqua Friedrich.

Martha leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est ce qu'on va finalement commencer à faire notre _boulot_ bientôt ou ? dit elle en fourdoyant Thomas du regard à travers le mirroir.

Thomas plaça les dernières mèches résistantes à leur place et pivota sur un talon.

-Bien sûr Martha, ma chère, dit il en la prennant par le bras pour la tirer vers les portes d'entrée. Si le reste des enfants acceptait de nous suivre ?

James renifla avant d'avancer au côté de Thomas. Sally arrangea les dossiers qu'elle consultait et Louis la suivit en dehors de l'espace salon. Revere et Ludington échangèrent un regard que Thomas intercepta grâce au mirroir en périphérie de son chap de vision.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Revere, se tenant toujours dans l'accueil de l'hotel.

-Votre poste de police, si ça gêne pas, répondit Thomas au dessus de son épaule. J'aimerai examiner les dossiers de tous les membres des Sons of Liberty que vous avez.

-Chacun d'entre eux ? demanda Revere.

James acquieça.

-Pourrait prendre un moment.

-Peut-être, mais sans contact pré-établi- Friedrich, Ben, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Rattrapez nous.

Thomas se tourna de façon à marcher en arrière. Friedrich secoua la tête :

-J'ai dit aux gars du SWAT local qu'on nous a assigné de me rencontrer ici.

-Et vous avez pris tellement de temps à l'hôpital que j'ai eut le temps de m'installer dans ma chambre d'hotel, dit Ben en désignant les ascenceur du pouce. Vais pouvoir bosser dans le luxe.

-Ouais, ouais, ne séduit simplement pas trop de serveuses ce coup ci, ok ? dit Thomas en lançant un regard amical à Ben, faisant pouffer Friedrich.

-J't'avais dit qu'ils savaient, Benny, dit il en claquant l'épaule de l'expert tech rondelet.

-Ils sont simplement jaloux que j'm'envois en l'air et pas eux, grogna Ben.

Il se tourna vers l'ascenceur pendant que Thomas jettait sa tête en arrière dans un rire, et se replaçait dans le bon sens. James parlait à Revere alors que les portes s'ouvraient en un _swish_ :

-On va devoir choisir quelqu'un avec lequel faire un premier contact – quelqu'un dans les Sons qui nous aidera à parler aux plus hauts-gradés du gang, et espérons avec Washington lui-même.

-Vous allez envoyer quelqu'un sous couvertue, alors, dit Revere, baissant sa voix.

Thomas sortit dans l'air chaud, grimaçant alors qu'il imaginait ce que l'humidité allait faire à ses cheveux. Il insulta mentalement Friedrich pour les avoir foutus dans tous les sens en première place.

-Ouaip, avec un peu de chance, dit il, scannant le parking pour trouver la voiture que son équipe s'était vu promise par le département du FBI local.

Martha sortit une clé de voiture, faisant sonner une surprenement brillante Crown Victorian rouge. Pas son modèle favoris, mais Thomas approuva la couleur.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller parler à Burr ? suggéra Lundington, rattrapant Revere.

-Burr ? demanda Thomas, et Revere soupira. Un membre des Sons ?

-Non, dit Revere, lançant un regard noir à Ludington qui ne sembla pas se repentir. Et il n'est pas vraiment une "source sûre".

-Qui est-il ? demanda Sally.

-Hé bien, commença Ludington, coupant Revere. Il s'appelle Aaron Burr et il est parvenu à rester non-affillié dans le monde des gangs. Mais il aide à gérer les marchés entre gangs et aide aussi parfois des gens à trouver les infromations qu'ils cherchent. Et, occasionellement-

-Si on est chanceux, murmura Revere.

-Il _nous_ aide, termina Ludington, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le groupe atteignit la voiture dont on leur avait fait 'don', et Thomas nota que Revere était parvenu à se garer très près.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James. Pourquoi donner un coup de main aux flics ?

-Il _dit_ qu'il aime rester neutre, répondit Revere. Qu'aider autant chaque parti lui permet de rester en sécurité.

-Il peut être très utile, dit Ludington.

Revere renifla :

-S'il est de bonne humeur. Burr te dira soit tout ce que tu veux, et même plus, soit... il te claquera la porte au nez et dira à tous ses contacts ce que tu cherchais, et se faisant te baisera complètement.

Revere lança ses mains en l'air de frustration. Ludington le regarda avec sympathie.

-On cherchait quelqu'un pour meurtre et on est allés voir Burr pour la trouver. Burr ne nous a pas seulement rien dit, il l'a prévenue et elle et ses soeurs se sont enfuies. La famille entière, juste - _pouf_ , partie.

Ludington agita sa main en face de son visage pour illustrer son propos. Thomas siffla.

-Ca vaut vraiment le coup de risquer de lui parler, alors ? demanda James.

Revere secoua la tête, mais Ludington hésita.

-Hé bien, on lui a pas parler depuis cet incident... et c'était il y a presque un an maintenant. Il _pourrait_ accepter de nous donner un coup de main.

Thomas arqua un sourcil à James :

-Aaron Burr ou tous les dossiers que Revere a stocké dans son comissariat ?

-Je vote pour les dossiers, dit James en ouvrant la porte du côté passager de la Crown Victoria.

-Vraiment ? J'allais proposer d'aller parler à son type, Burr.

-Ca parrait risqué, lui répondit l'autre.

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Thomas regarda les trois autres agents. Louis haussa les épaules, explosant une bulle de chewing-gum.

-C'est toi le boss, dit Sally, et Martha acquiesça.

-Va pour Aaron Burr.

Thomas ouvrit la porte et prit les clés que lui proposait Martha.

-Je peux accéder à son adresse au comissariat, dit Revere en se résignant à l'idée de rendre visite à Burr.

-Nah, fit Thomas en entrant dans sa voiture. Ben peut l'avoir plus vite.

-Qu'est ce que je peux avoir ? fit la voix craquellée de Ben depuis la radio, accompagnée par le sons de son machônement.

-Adresse. Un Aaron Burr. Manhattan ? demanda Thomas, ce à quoi Revere hocha la tête. Manhattan, répéta-t-il.

-Aaron Burr, Manhattan... murmura Ben. Ouais, donne moi un moment...

-On perds la main, Ben ? demanda Thomas, démarrant le moteur.

La Crown Victoria grogna à la vie, protestant ce faisant. Thomas décida de louer sa propre voiture dès que possible.

-Dans tes rêves, répondit il, suivit par le sons désagréablement bruyant des chips qu'il fourrait dans sa bouche. Je l'ai. Aaron Burr Jr. 22 ans, vit dans un appartement dans Morningside Heights. Je vais envoyer son adresse sur ton téléphone.

Le téléphone de Thomas sonna tandis que Sally, Martha et Louis s'installaient tous sur les sièges arrières. Il lança le GPS et attrapa le volant. Prochaine arrêt; l'appartement d'Aaron Burr.

-Voyons si le trafique de New York est aussi mauvais que la rumeur le dit, dit Tomas, passant en marche arrière.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :
> 
> Alors, ce chapitre (et espérons, la majorité d'entre eux dans le futur) a été beta par STUMPEDD. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil. Iel est cool. Je l'apprécie.
> 
> Et, comme il a été apporté à mon attention, j'ai oublié de parler d'un emplois du temps pour les mises à jours de ce truc. Ce sera un chapitre par semaine, le samedis. La taille des chapitres sera plus proche de celui-ci que du premier, mais ça variera. Jamais en dessous de cinq pages, en tout cas.
> 
> Notes Historiques:
> 
> J'ai décidé de travailler avec les tailles historique et les apparences de la comédie. Ce qui veut dire que Thomas est en gros 1,89m et James est en gros 1,64m. Ce qui fait Alexander à peu près 1,73m. Pour ceux dont la taille s'est perdue à travers l'Histoire, je vais simplement prendre les tailles de la comédie. La taille de Laurens, par exemple, n'est pas connue, donc il sera aussi grand qu'Anthony Ramos.
> 
> Martha Wayles-Skelton est plus connue en tant que Martha Jefferson. Le "Wayles-Skelton" était son nom avant son marriage avec Thomas, un mélange de son nom de jeune fille et de celui de son premier mari. On ne connait pas grand chose à son sujet, donc la majeur partie de son charactère ici vient de moi.
> 
> Sally Hemmings est l'esclave avec laquelle Thomas a eut des enfants illégitimes. Ses enfants ont été les seuls esclaves que Thomas libéra à sa mort. Encore une fois, on ne sait pas grand chose d'elle en tant que personne.
> 
> Louis Capet, aka le Roi Louis XVI, fut le dernier Roi de France. Celui dont la tête finit dans un panier. Ouais.
> 
> Benjamin Franklin était Benjamin Franklin. Et si un seul d'entre vous proclame que M. "J'ai-dormis-avec-toutes-les-femmes-françaises-et-inventer-le-piano-de-verre" ne serait pas une poubelle à meme aujourd'hui, je me battrais contre ellui. Il serait partout sur Tumblr et Reddit et vous le savez.
> 
> Le Baron Friedrich Wilhelm Von Steuben, aka L'Homme Qui Aurait Dut Être Dans Hamilton. Sérieusement, si vous ne savez pas qui c'est, allez voir. I swear to God. Le mec se pointe à Vally Forge dans un énorme manteau de fourure, avec un lévrier et son petit-ami français en proclamant qu'il était et de sang royal et général quand il n'était aucun des deux. Je l'aime tellement.
> 
> Sybil Ludington était basiquement la version adolescente fille de Paul Revere. Elle était génial.
> 
> A samedis.
> 
> NdT : 
> 
> J'ai personellement pas encore d'emplois du temps pour les updates, ce sont des chapitres putain de longs et j'ai pas encore totalement pris la main, mais j'vais tenter de faire entre une et deux semaines. Et ! J'ai moi aussi trouvé une Beta, donc un grand merci à lady_of_silver_fountains pour s'assurer que je ne traduise pas n'importe comment !  
> Hésitez pas à discuter des événements, et sérieusement, profitez des 30 premiers chapitres. Vraiment.


	3. Thomas Gets Real Lucky Without Realizing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Burr fait son apparition.

 

Aaron Burr Jr. vivait dans un des bâtiments que l'Université de Columbia n'avait pas encore réussis à acheter -et Thomas ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait dans un futur proche. Comparé à ses voisins, l'immeuble de Burr semblait comme triste, pas aussi propre et agréable que les autres qu'iels avaient passés. Mieux que beaucoup de ceux qu'iels avaient croisés à Harlem en allant à l'hôpital, mais en ruine comparé à son voisinage.

Thomas zieuta la porte avec méfiance. Elle restait sur ses gonds grâce à du ruban adhésif et était d'une teinte d'un vert sombre déplaisante.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? demanda Thomas.

Revere hocha la tête, et Thomas balaya à nouveau l'immeuble de haut en bas.

-Ca crie pas vraiment " fonds fiduciaires, gradué de Princeton".

-Les Crown Victorias rouges brillantes ne crient pas vraiment "forces spéciales du FBI venant de Virginie" non plus, et pourtant...

Ludington laissa sa phrase en suspend. Même si Thomas la foudroya du regard, il décida qu'il l'appréciait. Il aimait le cran.

-Allez, que la fête commence, fit James en montrant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

Thomas gravit à grands pas les quelques marches avant d'examiner le panneau d'appel. Il trouva le nom de Burr au milieu, et tendit la main vers le bouton, qu'il pressa sans voir la protection en plastique cassée. Il retira immédiatement son pouce alors que les éclats s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il essaya à nouveau, évitant les extrémitées coupantes cette fois. Il entendit la sonnerie alors qu'il attendait, gardant le bouton pressé. Puis la porte vibra et se dévérouilla. Thomas l'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse se refermer.

-Etrange, dit Revere, un sourcil levé. Normalement, il appelle avant de dévérouiller.

Thomas et James échangèrent un regard.

-Louis, Sally, Martha, Sybil, fit Thomas.  Restez en arrière, mais soyez prêts à venir en soutiens. Deux d'entre vous à l'intérieur, deux à l'extérieur.

Sybil s'avança d'un air décidé, et Martha la suivie. Louis sourit à Sally, qui roula des yeux avant de s'appuyer contre la Victoria.

Thomas ouvrit la marche à l'intérieur; s'avançant dans les escaliers quand un panneau leur indiqua que l'ascenseur était hors-service. L'air conditionné semblait être dans le même état, et Thomas se retrouva à transpirer à mi-chemin de l'étage de Burr.  _Dieu_ , ses cheveux allaient se retrouver dans  _un état_ .

Ils atteignirent le cinquième étage et Sybil et Martha restèrent en arrière, à environ vingt pieds de la porte de Burr. Thomas arrangea sa cravate et sortit son badge de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

-Gentlemen, sommes-nous prêts, ? demanda t'il.

Recevant un hochement de tête de James et Revere, Thomas frappa rapidement à la porte. Presque immédiatement, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler un jeune homme aux cheveux rasés de près, portant un large t-shirt brun et des jeans.

-The-oh , commença t'il, son sourire s'effaçant. Pardon, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Immédiatement, sa posture changea, bras croisés et épaules droites. Il se reposa contre le cadre de la porte, balayant Thomas du regard de haut en bas, un sourire simple au visage.

-Aaron Burr ? demanda Thomas.

L'autre acquisça :

-Comment puis-je vous aider ? Fit-il alors que son sourire se faisait plus profond.

Thomas ouvrit son badge d'un geste.

-Thomas Jefferson, FBI, dit il.

Le sourire de Burr ne vacilla pas, mais il examina le badge avec attention.

-On a laissé entendre à mon partenaire, James Madison, et moi-même que vous conaissiez déjà le capitaine Revere.

-Oui, on s'est déjà rencontrés, répondit Burr, ignorant les yeux plissés que Revere lui foudroyait. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour Safe Harbors.

-En effet, dit Thomas, rangeant à nouveau le badge dans sa poche.

Burr le regarda un moment, sourire détendu toujours plaqué au visage. Après un moment, il prit une décision.

-Gentlemen, voudriez-vous entrez ?

Burr se redressa et se tourna, s'enfonçant dans son appartement.

-J'ai de l'eau, du thé, du café... si ça vous tente.

Thomas le suivit à l'intérieur, évitant les murs de l'appartement. Qui sait quel genre de moisissure se cachait derrière la peinture beige.

-Non, merci, dit Thomas, suivi par des réponses identiques de James et Revere.

Burr haussa les épaules avant de les mener plus loin dans son appartement, jusqu'au coin cuisine.

-J'ai commendé une pizza il y a environ vingt minutes, si vous trainez assez vous pourrez en avoir un peu.

Burr s'assit d'un bond sur comptoir, dos contre un mur.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on restera ici si longtemps, dit James, son regard se promenant dans le petit appartement.

-Je proposais juste. Je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

Burr désigna les deux chaises autour de la petite table.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres places. L'un d'entre vous peut prendre le canapé...

-Je vais rester debout, merci, fit Thomas en voyant les chaises clairement branlantes.

Burr gardait son appartement en ordre, mais il semblait qu'il vivait avec presque rien. Tout ici était ennuyement, inoffensivement simple. Ca ressemblait à la pire entrée de catalogue Martha Stewart au monde. Un canapé simple, une petite télé, et l'ensemble table et chaises. La seule chose avec de la personalité en vue était l'avant du petit frigo de Burr, et même là, ça se limitait à la photo d'une femme et une liste de course.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda Burr, ramenant l'attention de Thomas sur lui.

-Non, je me demandais juste ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait dans un appartement comme  _celui-ci_ , dit Thomas, gagnant un regard noir furtif de la part de James.

Burr, lui, se contenta de rire.

\- Mon épargne a ses limite, mon ami, lui répondit-il.

-Tu n'as pas de revenus ? demanda James.

Burr le regarda, sourire toujours en place.

-Vous êtes venus pour Safe Harbors, n'est ce pas ?

Thomas songea à faire échouer le changement de sujet de Burr, mais décida que ce serait une perte de temps. Ce que Burr faisait pour avoir de l'argent n'était pas vraiment son problème quand l'autre était sa seule connection aux Sons of Liberty.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais ? demanda Thomas, attirant le regard de Burr sur lui.

Burr haussa des épaules, son sourire devenant contrit.

-Je ne pense pas en savoir beaucoup plus que le FBI, dit-il.

-Dit nous quand même, répondit Revere.

Burr ne le regarda même pas, mais continua de s'adresser à Thomas.

-Cinq Redcoats sont entrés dans une église en cherchant Georges Washington et ses haut-gradés mais ont seulement réussi à tirer sur une poignée de civils.

Le regard de Burr transperça Thomas comme s'il tentait de lire son esprit.

-C'est tout ce que je sais, désolé.

-Aucune idée de l'identité de ces cinq Redcoats ?

Thomas lui rendit son regard, s'appuyant contre le frigo. Burr secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas savoir.

James s'appuya contre une fenêtre, les bras croisés.

-Si je savais, je vous le dirait, honnêtement, dit Burr.

Il haussa les épaules sans lâcher Thomas des yeux. Celui-ci regarda James, qui roula des yeux.  _Je ne le crois pas_ , disais son regard, et Thomas était d'accord; quelque chose avec l'attitude de Burr n'allait pas.

-Tu serais prêt à certifier que tu ne sais rien d'autre ? demanda Thomas.

Le sourire de Burr ne s'altéra pas, mais Thomas était prêt à parier qu'il avait vu quelque chose vaciller dans ses yeux.  _Ah ha_ , pensa-t-il,  _Tu sais en effet quelque chose._

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'appellerait pour certifier ça, dit Burr, chaque mot choisis avec une précaution évidente.

Thomas haussa les épaules.

-Juste une question que je pose à la plupart des gens, mentit-il. Burr, si tu connais ne serait-ce qu'une  _rumeur_ , n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous dire qui est responsable... Thomas laissa sa voix s'éteindre en fixant le visage de Burr avec attention.

Les yeux de l'autre dérivèrent derrière Thomas. Il résista l'envie de regarder, de suivre les yeux de Burr, attendant à la place la réponse de celui-ci.

-... Je vous promet que je ne sais rien.

Les yeux de Burr revinrent rapidement à ceux de Thomas. Il maintint le contact visuel, mais Burr ne recula pas. Thomas tenta de le lire, de trouver quelque chose sur le visage de l'homme à utiliser contre lui. Mais plus il cherchait, plus il réalisait que Burr était une toile vierge. Thomas ne pouvait rien percevoir en dehors du sourire simple et complaisant. Il sentit une petite boule de colère se loger dans sa poitrine.

L'instant fut brisé par un bruit de gazouillement, l'alerte par défaut des textos iPhones. Burr cligna des yeux et sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

-Pardon, j'dois répondre à ça, fit-il, tenant le téléphone près de son visage.

Thomas retint un soupir et se déplaça jusqu'à James et Revere.

-J'avais dit que ce serait une perte de temps, chuchota Revere.

-On n'a pas  encore terminé, répondit Thomas sur le même ton.

Burr se tourna vers eux, de façon à ce que son écran soit caché.  _Comme si on pouvait seulement le lire de côté_ , songea Thomas,  _à quel point ce type est-il paranoïaque ?_ Après un moment, Burr arrêta de taper et rangea son portable dans sa poche.

-Encore désolé, des contacts importants que je dois garder heureux.

Burr portait toujours le même sourire simple, qui commençait à perdre de son charme selon l'avis de Thomas.

-Sans aucun doute, dit-il, voix tendue.

Si Burr entendit la différence de ton, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-Sinon, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre avec lequel je pourrais aider ?

-Peut être, dit Thomas. On a besoin d'un contact, quelqu'un des Sons of Liberty-

-Laisse moi t'arrêter là, interrompit Burr, levant une main. Les Sons n'aime pas les flics tant qu'ça. Les féds encore moins. Si j'étais vous, j'irai plutôt parler aux Redcoats.  _Eux_ sont civils autour des forces de l'ordre. Enfin, autant qu'on peut s'y attendre.

-Hé bien, même si nous apprécions le conseil, on préfererait parler aux Sons, merci, répondit Thomas, serant le dossier d'une des chaises de Burr.

_Respire, Thomas, respire_ . La main de James vint couvrir la sienne. Burr les fixa tous deux un moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Votre enterrement, marmona-t'il. Allez pas dire que j'vous aurai pas prévenus.

-On ne le fera pas, dit Thomas, sa voix devenant plus dure.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Revere détestait Burr.

-Pour les contacts... Burr s'interrompit, réflechissant. Il n'y a qu'un nom que je peux vraiment vous donner, et même là...

-Quoi ? demanda James, coupant Thomas avant qu'il n'est même le temps de parler.

-Je ne suis pas certain de sa place chez les Sons, ou même si ae l est chez les Sons. Mais on entend qu'ael est le meilleur moyen de les contacter.

-Le nom ? demanda James, pressant la main de Thomas pour le garder silencieux.

-Lafayette.

Burr tapota des doigts contre la surface comptoir.

-Ael gère un club dans Harlem. C'est le mieux que j'ai pour vous.

-Et le nom complet ? demanda Thomas.

Burr haussa des épaules.

-Honnêtement ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Il est très long, par contre. Je crois que sae premier nom est Gilbert ? dit-il, et pour la première fois, Thomas pensa que Burr disait honnêtement la vérité.

-Gilbert Lafayette, dit Revere. Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de lui.

Burr acquiesça.

-Alors je suis sûr que vous pouvez gérer maintenant .

-Ouais, merci, articula Thomas, la machoire serrée.

Burr continua simplement de sourire. Thomas voulait le lui gifler du visage.

-Heureux d'avoir pu vous aider.

Burr sauta de son perchoir et offrit sa main à Thomas. Quand celui-ci ne la prit pas, James se déplaça pour venir la serrer.

-Revenez quand vous voulez, je vous en prie.

-On y pensera, dit James.

Burr ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la sonnerie de sa porte retentit. Une poussée courte et rapide suivie par un son plus long, qui continua jusqu'à ce que Burr se précipite à sa porte et frappe un bouton.

-On dirait que j'ai un autre visiteur, dit Burr sans les regarder.

-Plutôt populaire, aujourd'hui, M. Burr, remarqua Thomas. Burr se tourna vers eux, sourire toujours en place.

-Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous raccompagner ? demanda Burr en ouvrant la porte.

Thomas croisa son regard, et il y avait quelque chose de presque  _désespéré_ enterré dans son attitude détendue.

-Je croyais qu'on pouvait rester pour la pizza ?

Thomas pencha légèrement la tête. Il put presque voir Burr pâlir avant qu'il ne regagne sa composture.

-Vous avez unae gérantae de club à laequel parler, non ? Répondit Burr, sa voix serrée le trahisant.

Thomas jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

-Nah, les clubs n'ouvrent pas avant encore quelques heures.

Thomas bailla, simulant jusqu'à ce qu'il piège son cerveau à bailler réellement.

-Je pourrais profiter de ce café, maintenant, par contre.

Burr le foudroyait presque du regard, et Thomas jurait qu'il pouvait voir de la sueur se former au niveau des sourcils de l'autre.

-Il y a un Starbucks à un bloque au nord d'ici. Pourrais-je vous suggerer d'aller là-bas à la place ? En préparer ici prendrait trop longtemps.

-On peut attendre, répondit Thomas, reconaissant envers James et Revere pour le laisser continuer.

Burr se balança sur place, tenant toujours la porte ouverte, ses phalanges pâles autour de la poignée. Thomas le regarda se tortiller en combattant un sourire satisfait.

-Ecoutez, gentlemen, j'ai quelqu'un qui va monter dans un moment et j'apprécierai vraiment que vous partiez, fit Burr, son sourire à nouveau contrit, bien que plus tendu cette fois.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, mec.

Thomas s'avança nonchalement jusqu'à la porte de Burr, entendant James et Revere le suivre.

-Appelle nous si tu entends quoi que ce soit à propos de Safe Harbors, d'accord ?

Il sortit sa carte et la tendit à Burr, qui la prit et la rangea rapidement dans sa poche.

-Je le ferai, agent, répondit l'autre.

Il regarda les trois hommes partir avec attention. Alors qu'ils approchaient de Martha et Sybil, Thomas jeta un regard en arrière pour voir Burr les observer prudement.

-Comment c'passé ? demanda Martha.

-'Te l'dira dans la voiture, dit James.

Il continua en chuchotant :

-Marche lentement.

Sybil les regarda d'un air interrogateur mais suivis leurs instructions. Quand ils eurent atteint le haut des escaliers, Thomas regarda au bas de ceux-ci pour y voir une jeune femme boittant lentement dans leur direction.

Elle se tenait fermement à la rampe d'une main, l'autre entourant de près son estomac. Elle se crispait à presque chaque pas, talons-hauts cliquetant contre le carelage. Sa jupe courte et le décolleté de son haut laissaient peu à l'imagination, mais elle gardait la tête basse, concentrée à passer les escaliers. Des dreadlocks épaisses cachaient son visage alors qu'elle montait, moitié marchant, moitié trébuchant. Une fois le haut de l'escalier atteint, elle s'arrêta un moment, respirant fortement.

-Ca va, m'dame ? demanda Thomas, surprenant la pauvre femme.

Elle leva les yeux, balayant son environnement, son regard alternant entre chaque personne derrière Thomas. Les larges blessures, sur sa joue gauche et au bas de sa nuque, attirèrent l'attention de Thomas, violet profond contre peau noire. Son mascara dévalait ses joues, ses yeux étaient rouges.

-O-oui, oui, merci, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle évita le regard de Thomas et contourna le groupe malgré son boitement. Thomas pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'elle avançait le long du couloir, jusqu'à la porte ouverte de Burr. Celui-ci le regardait toujours, ses yeux passant rapidement de la femme à Thomas.

Elle lui dit quelque chose, bien trop silencieusement pour que Thomas puisse l'entendre. Burr répondit, et la tira derrière lui -de manière protective, pensa Thomas- dans son appartement. Burr lui lança un dernier regard, impossible à lire derrière son expression neutre si soigneusement composée, et ferma la porte.

Revere siffla :

-Wow. On dirait qu'on sait où part son argent.

-Ca... Ca ne semblait pas correct, dit lentement James. Pas... Normal.

-Vous pensez qu'il est son proxénète ? demanda Martha.

-Je ne le vois pas dans le genre proxénète, répondit Thomas.

-Ca expliquerait pourquoi il a évité la question sur ses revenus, suggéra James, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu.

Thomas secoua la tête :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu as raison James. Quelque chose là dedans... n'allait pas.

-Je me demande qui elle est, songea Sybil.

Thomas hocha la tête et attrapa la rampe. Il stocka l'incident dans un coin de sa mémoire, accompagné du visage de la pauvre fille. Qui sait, ça pourrait être important un jour.

-Bon, soupira Thomas. On peut trainer ici et spéculer toute la journée, ou on peut suivre la seule piste que Burr nous  _a_ donné.

Il commença à descendre, entendant tous les autres le suivre derrière.

-Cette piste étant... ? demanda Martha.

-Gilbert Lafayette, propriétaire d'un club, et possible Son of Liberty

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = en français dans le texte  
> NdA :
> 
> Dites au revoir à Burr pour un moment, mais il y a la promesse de Lafayette à l'horizon !
> 
> Notes historiques:
> 
> Aaron Burr a fait quelques choses. Ou peut être que non. Ne lui demandez pas, il ne vous le dira jamais. Et pas seulement parce qu'il est mort depuis presque deux cents ans.
> 
> On se voit samedis.


	4. The Man, The Myth, The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette!

-Ok, écoute ça, vint la voix de Ben depuis le portable de James.

Revere et Sybil écoutaient depuis leur propre voiture, et les radios avaient une batterie limitée dans tous les cas, donc James tint son téléphone au milieu de la voiture, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse entendre.

-J'ai trouvé votre type, Gilbert Lafayette. Pas compliqué, y en a qu'un dans Manhattan. Probablement le seul des US, honnêtement. Bref. "Gilbert Lafayette" n'est pas son nom complet.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda James.

Ben ricana.

-Ok, vous allez pas le croire. Son nom complet - _ oh mon dieu _ \- son nom complet c'est "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette", finit Ben, prononçant chaque syllabe en staccato.

-Putain de merde, murmura Louis.

Sally souffla un rire.

- _ Putain de merde _ en effet, mon pote. Dieu, ce que je  _ donnerai _ pour rencontrer les parents de ce type. Leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient, bordel. Ça fait se demander le nom de ses frères et sœurs, fit Ben avec une  soudaine excitation . J'parie que j'pourrai trouver-

-Revenons à notre sujet, Ben, lui rappela James.

-D'accord, d'accord ,  pardon, dit Ben sans sembler le moins du monde désolé. Donc, Marie- putain laisse tomber, j'vais l'appeler Lafayette- est apparemment un immigrant français. Il est arrivé quand il avait 19 ans pour étudier. Inscrit à Columbia, il y a fait trois semaines, à laisser tomber et disparut. Aujourd'hui,  il a dépassé de cinq ans son visa illégal , est recherché pour quelques cas d'agressions et est  _ complètement célibataire, mesdames _ ! chantonna Ben, tirant un grognement de Thomas.

-Ben, dit Martha d'un ton désapprobateur.

Ben ricana à nouveau, son rire moitié moqueur emplissant la voiture.

-D'accord  _ m'man _ , répondit-t'il.

Thomas entendit le bruit d'une canette de soda qu'on ouvrait de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Bref, Lafayette est un des deux propriétaires du club  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ , l'autre étant l'ex-détenu John Laurens. Lafayette a réussis d'une façon ou d'une autre à éviter de se faire arrêter pour les agressions, qui sont au nombre de _ quatre  _ d'ailleurs, mais _ putain _ , vous devriez voir ce qu'il a fait à l'autre type. Ces mecs sont vraiment  _ fu _ -

-Ben, l'interrompit Thomas. Où est le club ?

-Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes jamais drôles les gars ? déplora Ben.

-Hé bien, on est coincés dans les embouteillages de New York sans aucune idée d'où on va, en train d'écouter Ben-" Tumblr-AMA "-Franklin boire un soda et divaguer sur le nom ridiculement long d'un mec, répondit Thomas d'une voix trainante.

-Je me suis dit que ce serait le  _ meilleur  _ moment pour se moquer du nom du pauvre Marie-Jospeh, mais  _ apparemment non _ , soupira Ben. Je t'ai déjà envoyé l'adresse Thomas. Vérifie tes messages plus souvent, d'accord ?

-J'conduis, lui rappela Thomas alors qu'il sortait son téléphone et le passait à James.

Quelques temps après, Martha lançait son GPS, la voix de Siri leur indiquant les directions.  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ était quelque part derrière eux. Grommelant, Thomas se glissa dans la ligne de gauche pour tourner.

-Parle nous de Laurens, demanda Sally.

-Je le connais, interrompit Revere. C'est un cas.

-Sans blagues, approuva Ben. Sa première arrestation était en Caroline du Sud pendant une manifestation de la gay pride dans  la tour du capitole . Il a frappé un flic qui aurait utilisé une insulte homophobe. Il avait dix-sept ans. Apparemment, les charges ont été abandonnées. Je sais pas pourquoi, les archives du procès sont sous scellé... oh. _ Oh. _

-Quoi ? demanda Sally.

-Trouvé pourquoi. John Laurens est le fils de Henry Laurens. Henry Laurens, le _ sénateur de Caroline du Sud _ , répondit Ben.

-Donc, Papa Politicien libère Fils Violent de toutes charges, dit Louis.

-Et après Fils Violent fait son coming out gay et Papa Politicien le vire pour garder son siège au Sénat, compléta Ben.

-Ouch, fit James en jetant un regard en direction de Thomas.

Celui-ci haussa des épaules, tentant de détendre sa prise sur le volant.

-Il est de Caroline du Sud. Comment est-ce que Laurens a atterri ici, à courir avec des mecs de gang ? dériva  Thomas.

-Aucune idée, dit Ben.

-Est ce que ça importe ? interrompit Revere. Il est un des lieutenants des Sons, et il a finit dans mon poste plus de fois que je ne peux en compter. Il aime tenter de frapper ses problèmes pour les résoudre.

-Il a passé un peu de temps dans Rikers pour une charge d'agression mineure. Cependant, il en est sorti depuis deux ans maintenant, ajouta Ben.

Thomas fredonna.

-On y est, dit Martha, pointant un large bâtiment gris à travers la fenêtre. Un panneau aux larges lettres, au-dessus de la porte, le proclamait en effet comme étant  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ . Les néons étaient cependant éteins, et les fenêtres sombres. Une rangée de drapeaux de fierté était accrochée en haut du mur. Thomas siffla.

-C'est un bar gay, dit Louis.

-Surpris ? demanda Sybil.

-J'énonçais simplement un fait, répondit Louis en haussant les épaules, regardant la rangée de drapeaux.  


-Welp, on dirait qu'on sait qui va aller sous couverture donc, dit Ben.

Sally rit.

- _ Juste  _ parce que c'est un  _ bar gay _ ne veut pas dire que _ je _ dois être celui qui y va, se vexa Thomas, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Oh, allez. Va là dedans, rencontre un chef de gang, ramasse un mec mignon, et tout en une nuit, fit Sally, les yeux brillant de rire.

Thomas lui re-lança un regard noir.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je pourrai... dit James, laissant sa voix s'éteindre.

Thomas soupira.

-Vous devriez tous être contents que je voulais le faire de toute façon, dit il en s'éloignant du bâtiment.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Martha.

-Je retourne à l’hôtel. Si je vais sous couverture, je dois  ressembler à mon rôle .

\-------------

-Finalement ! Il apparait ! dit Louis,  lançant ses mains en l'air.

Thomas s'extirpa de l'ascenseur, mains dans les poches.

-Putain, siffla Sally alors qu'il approchait.

Thomas sourit, jeta ses mains sur le côté et tourna sur lui même. Elle applaudit pendant qu'il finissait son tour avec un léger mouvement des hanches. Martha haussa un sourcil.

-Tu fait tes valises pour un voyage pour le travail et tu décides d'emmener  _ ça _ ? demanda-t-elle en observant le pantalon violet qui lui collait à la peau, assortit à son haut de soie brillant qu'il portait en-dessous d'une veste grise bien découpée.

-Il emmène toute sa garde-robe, murmura James.

-Tu dois être prêt à  _ tout _ , ma chère Martha. Et ce vêtement particulier s'est révélé utile, non ? dit-il, souriant en roulant des abdos et des hanches pour plus d'effet. Il aperçut un éclat de son reflet dans un des miroirs.  _ Hé _ , il était beau . Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce haut était son préféré. Martha roula des yeux.

-Pas mal, Tommy, susurra Friedrich de là où il était, avec son équipe du SWAT.

-Oh, merci Freddy, dit Thomas en lançant un autre sourire à l'équipe alors qu'il les dépassait. Au moins quelqu'un ici apprécie une bonne tenue.

Louis soupira, triturant les clés de la voiture.

-Allons y. Tu as pris tellement longtemps que le bar est sûrement ouvert maintenant.

Alors qu'ils s'entassaient à nouveau dans la Crown Victoria -ils avaient  _ vraiment _ besoin d'une deuxième voiture- Thomas regarda l'équipe de SWAT entrer dans le van derrière eux.

-Est-ce que n'est pas trop... suspicieux ? demanda Sybil.

-Si, mais nécessaire, répondit James en la regardant de l'autre côté du capot. Thomas va entrer dans un scénario totalement inconnu et impliquant potentiellement des membres de gang violents. Le soutient est important.

-Je sais, mais je pensais que _ tu _ y allais avec lui, fit Sybil en s'appuyant contre la Crown Victoria. James acquiesça.

-Mais mieux vaut être plus nombreux dans ce cas, dit-il avant de se glisser dans le siège arrière.

Thomas s'installa à côté de lui.

-Jolie tenue, dit-il en zieutant le jean et le haut au décolleté en V de James, qui lui lança un regard cinglant.

-Tout le monde n'emmène pas l'entierté de son placard.

Il regarda sa montre. Louis alluma la voiture -il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois- et sortit du parking de l’hôtel. Le van de l'équipe du SWAT les suivait avec quelques voitures d'écart. Ils atteignirent  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ en un temps record pour les dernières heures d'affluence de New York. Martha se retourna sur son siège pour le regarder.

-Vos radios sont allumées ? demanda t'elle. Vous vous souvenez de votre couverture ? Et des mots de code ?

Thomas acquiesça.

-Oui, maman.  _ Roman _ pour une extraction discrète,  _ sucette _ pour SWAT et  _ carrousel _ pour "putain de merde rappliquez tout de suite".

-Bien, approuva Martha. Maintenant,  vas y .

Thomas souri et glissa hors de la voiture, presque à un bloc du club. Le signe  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ était désormais allumé en bleu, blanc, rouge. Il pouvait entendre la basse d'un quelconque hymne de club qui se jouait à l'intérieur, et les fenêtres étaient éclairées de lumières flamboyantes. Alors qu'il approchait, Thomas lança sa tête en un acquiescement au videur -un homme aux cheveux bouclés et au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs qui scanna le corps de Thomas avant d'acquiescer en retour.

_ C'est parti _ , pensa-t'il en ouvrant la porte.

\-------------

S'il n'avait pas été là pour le travail, Thomas se dit que  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ aurait fait une nuit de vendredi sympa. La musique de club typique beuglait -assourdissante- et les spots éclataient du même bleu blanc rouge que l'enseigne à l'extérieur. La piste de danse était couverte de brouillard, la fumée créant des effets de lumières intéressants qui tournaient et disparaissaient. Le sol lui même s'allumait en des paternes changeante, et tout se mélangeait pour rendre presque impossible de voir quelqu'un sur le sol de l'extérieur de la foule dansante entremêlée. Le Dj était une jeune chose au teint frais qui s'amusait visiblement autant derrière la platine que quiconque sur la piste. Celle-ci était entourée d'enclaves douillettes et de tables, occupées par des personnes parées de tenues chatoyantes tétant leurs boissons.

Mais ce fut le bar qui attira finalement le regard de Thomas. Polis et propre, quelque peu à l'écart de la piste de danse. Les gens s'agglutinaient autour, mais Thomas parvint à apercevoir le barman malgré la foule. Un grand homme, cheveux tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval, se déplaçant efficacement entre les corps et boissons. C'était presque comme s'il avait quatre bras, la vitesse à laquelle il produisait les différents breuvages. Voyant qu'il était le seul employé qu'il pouvait trouver, Thomas se résigna à converser avec lui.

Il se déplaça en direction du bar -jetant un regard derrière lui pour voir James se glisser à l'intérieur et prendre place au coin d'une alcôve- et s'assit sur un des tabourets. Tandis qu'il attendait que le barman trace son chemin jusqu'à lui, Thomas examina les différentes liqueurs, whisky et vodka qui s’alignaient contre le mur. En dehors des habituels indispensables, il y trouva quelques bouteilles de vin français de toute évidence importées. Des bouteilles de vin français surprenamment couteuses et  _ bonnes _ .

_ Qui vient à un bar et prend du vin ? s _ e demanda en aparté Thomas, sachant pertinemment que lui-même faisait exactement ça.

-Et qu'est ce que je pourrai vous prendre ce soir, sire ?

L'accent français épais surpris Thomas, qui cligna des yeux tandis que le barman souriait patiemment.

-Heu, du Pinot Noir, dit Thomas.

Le barman acquiesça, queue-de-cheval bondissant. Peu après, Thomas se trouva avec un verre à vin pressé dans la main, l'autre déjà reparti s'occuper d'un autre consommateur. Thomas le regarda servir un rhum-coca à une jeune femme parée d'une robe pailletée. Quelque chose chez lui lui semblait familier.

Peu importe, songea t'il, sirotant son vin. Il se résigna à attendre que le bar se calme avant de glisser un mot au barman. Il examina la foule. La nuit était encore jeune, et la fête battait déjà son plein. Il croisa le regard de James, qui acquiesça. Thomas lui sourit au dessus de son verre de vin.

-Il est plutôt mignon.

L'accent français du barman venait d'au-dessus de l'épaule de Thomas, qui se retourna.

-Pas vraiment mon genre, répondit-il.

Les yeux du barman scintillèrent alors qu'il nettoyait la surface du bar.

-Mais pas une mauvaise prise, non ?

Thomas sourit :

-Est-ce que tu tentes de le caser ou quelque chose ?

Il se pencha sur le bar, oubliant son verre à ses côtés. Le barman secoua la tête.

-J'aime créer des connexions entre les clients, dit-il, l'accent français perceptible malgré la commune obligation de crier pour se faire entendre. Thomas rit.

-J'apprécie, mon ami, mais je ne suis pas ici pour "créer des connexions", dit Thomas, remuant un sourcil.

Le barman sembla confus.

-Juste là pour la fête alors ? demanda-t-il, servant une boisson à un homme qui avait crié pour un shot de vodka. Thomas haussa des épaules.

-Je vais peut être devoir m'en contenter, dit-il en fouillant à nouveau la foule du regard. Je suis venue pour trouver quelqu'un, mais pas de chances pour l'instant.

-Peut être que je peux aider ? proposa le barman.

Thomas prétendit y songer un moment, examinant l'homme. Il était vêtu d'un haut noir et d'un bas ordinaires, mais Thomas pouvait voir le sommet de tatouages dépasser de son col.

-Ouais, je cherche un type qui s'appelle Lafayette. On m'a dit qu'il trainait par ici.

Thomas prit une autre gorgée de vin. Le barman arrêta de nettoyer un verre, regardant Thomas, une lueur dans les yeux.

-Lafayette ?

Le nom roula sur sa langue, sonnant bien mieux avec l'accent français que ce que Thomas avait entendu auparavant.

-Tu le connais ?

Le barman gloussa.

-Oui,  _ mon ami* _ . Je connais Monsieur Lafayette.

-Est-ce qu'il est venu ce soir ? demanda Thomas en finissant son vin.

Le barman attrapa la bouteille de Pinot Noir et proposa de remplir à nouveau son verre. Tandis que le vin se déversait dans le verre, il reprit la parole :

-Oui, il est ici ce soir. Il est un des propriétaires de ce club.

Thomas feignit la surprise :

-Hé bien, je suis au bon endroit dans ce cas.

-Sans aucun doute;

Le barman pouffa à nouveau. Thomas avait l'impression de ne pas comprendre la blague.

-Et qu'est ce que vous voulez à Monsieur Lafayette ?

-Il a certain... amis, avec lesquels j'aimerai... faire affaire, dit Thomas en laissant ses doigts tambouriner contre le pieds de son verre.

-Quelles genre d'affaires ?

Le barman inclina la tête, bras croisés. Thomas humecta ses lèvres.

-Je suis un fournisseur de... certains produits, qui pourraient intéresser ses amis.

Il observa les yeux de l'autre se plisser, et tapota gentiment sa poche avant, avant d'avaler la moitié de son verre.

-C'est une... proposition intéressante, sire.

Le barman se pencha en avant, avant bras sur le bar. Le reste des clients semblaient avoir été oublié dans l'étrange intimité.

-Je pourrai être intéressé, dit il, sans crier cette fois.

-Pardon, mais je cherche ton patron, lui répondit Thomas, se renfonçant dans son siège.

Le barman sourit malicieusement et lui tendit la main.

-Gilbert de Lafayette, à votre service.

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent. En prenant en compte l'accent français, c'était logique. Se giflant mentalement, Thomas sourit.

-Je suis vraiment au bon endroit, fit Thomas en prenant la main de Lafayette dans la sienne.

La prise du français était forte, mais Thomas l'imita.

-Il y aurait un endroit où on pourrait parler ?

Lafayette hésita tandis qu'il éloignait sa main.

-Quels... produits as-tu sur toi ?

-Pas grand chose, lui répondit Thomas en haussant des épaules.

Il chercha dans sa veste pour laisser Lafayette apercevoir le petit sac en plastique. Le français tandis la main et attrapa son poignet, sortant le sac. Il regarda la substance poudreuse qu'il contenait.

-Poudre, dit Thomas, gagnant un hochement de tête de Lafayette.

Il relâcha le poignet de Thomas, lui fit signe d'attendre et disparus derrière une porte que Thomas n'avait pas remarquée. Il rangea la cocaïne dans sa poche et lança un regard à James.

-Comment ça se passe ? Fit la voix de celui-ci à travers la radio.

Sans lui donner un deuxième regard, Thomas effectua un très rapide 'thumbs up'. Peu après, Lafayette reparut, un autre homme en noir derrière lui. L'homme s'installa derrière le bar tandis que Lafayette en faisait le tour et venait attraper l'épaule de Thomas.

-Viens,  _ mon ami* _ , le bar n'est pas un endroit pour les affaires, dit Lafayette, tout sourire.

Thomas se leva et chercha à atteindre son porte-monnaie, mais Lafayette secoua la tête.

- _ Non, non* _ . Laisse moi offrir un verre à un nouvel ami, d'accord ?

Thomas décida de ne pas insister. Plus Lafayette l'appréciait, mieux ce serait. Alors il rangea son porte-monnaie, termina son verre d'une traite, et suivie Lafayette loin du bar. Mais au lieu de mener Thomas dans une arrière-salle, Lafayette s'avançait d'une manière très déterminée vers la porte d'entrée. Thomas tapota l'épaule de l'autre homme.

-Où-est ce qu'on va ? Cria t'il.

Lafayette dit quelque chose qui se retrouva noyé dans la musique. Thomas se pencha vers lui, lui faisant signe de répéter.

-Mon appartement, hurla Lafayette dans son oreille.

Thomas se braqua.

-Je n'ai pas accepté ça.

Il regarda autour d'eux, mais James n'était plus nul part en vue.

-C'est sûr, sans danger. Personne ne viendra nous déranger. C'est silencieux. Quel est le problème ? demanda Lafayette, mains sur les hanches.

Encore une fois, Thomas fut frappé par une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

-Il n'y a pas une arrière-salle ou... ?

Mais Lafayette secouait déjà la tête.

-Ne mélangeons pas travail et... comment dire ça...  _ plaisir _ .

-Ca sonne un peu comme si- commença Thomas, mais Lafayette pouffait déjà de lui-même.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il, claquant le dos de Thomas. Mais cette discussion, à propos de tes... produits ne devraient pas avoir lieu ici. Pas là où je travail.

Lafayette le fixa d'un regard mortellement sérieux, sa détermination ne laissant aucune place à discussion. Thomas soupira.

-D'accord, dans ce cas.

Les yeux de Lafayette s'allumèrent, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage.

-Vient par là alors, mon ami.

Il attrapa le bras de Thomas et le tira à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

Ils s'extirpèrent de la boite de nuit pour entrer dans l'air de la nuit qui se rafraichissait rapidement. Le videur sauta du mur sur lequel il était assit, près de la porte.

-Laf ? demanda l'homme.

L'interpellé se tourna et lança un clin d’œil à l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs.

- _ Laurens, mon ami* _ , répondit aisément Lafayette en français.  _ Je sors. Je te laisse le bar pour la soirée*. _

Lafayette lui lança un anneau de clés en tournant sur lui-même.

- _ Qui-est-ce ?* _ demanda Laurens - _ John Laurens ? _ Se demanda Tomas.

- _ Un nouvel ami !* _ Répondit Lafayette.

Laurans renifla.

- _ Est-ce qu'il a un nom ?* _ dit Laurens, rangeant les clés dans sa poche.

Lafayette roula des yeux et se tourna vers Thomas, qui tenta de porter la meilleur expression de 'je-ne-comprend-pas-le-français-de-quoi-est-ce-que-vous-parlez' qu'il pouvait créer.

-Excuse moi, je ne pense pas avoir saisi ton nom, sourit Lafayette.

-William Clark, mentit Thomas.

- _ Il s'appelle William Clark _ , dit Lafayette, mains sur les hanches.  _ Content ? _

Laurens fronça des sourcils :

_ -Ouais, je sais ça maintenant*. _

Il croisa les bras et s'approcha de Lafayette.

_ -Est-ce que tu vas vraiment partir aussi tôt avec un quelconque jouet* ? _

Thomas se dit que ça aurait été le moment où il aurait craché son vin s'il était toujours en train de le boire. En l’occurrence, il batailla pour garder son visage neutre, pour ne pas laisser transparaitre qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils disaient. Lafayette soupira dramatiquement.

_ -On va parler affaire, mon cher Laurens, sors ton esprit du caniveau*. _

_ -Ouais, d'accord*. _

Laurens se tourna vers Thomas, franchissant la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Bien que Thomas fut plus grand que lui, la silhouette musclée de Laurens était perceptible en dessous du veston de costume noir qu'il portait, et Thomas se souvint de ce que Revere avait dit ;  _ c'était _ un mec qui aimait frapper ses problèmes pour les résoudre. Laurens l'observa de haut en bas, examinant son corps de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Les instincts de Thomas se tapèrent l'incruste, redressant ses épaules et préparant son corps à un combat. Il tenta au maximum de ses capacités de paraitre aussi intimidant que possible. Il n'était pas sûr que ça fonctionnait.

_ -Il est mignon quand il joue au dur* _ , grogna Laurens.

Thomas combattit l'instinct de répondre, de s'écarter, de faire quoi que ce soit. Laurens jeta un coup d’œil à Lafayette.

_ -Te ressemble beaucoup, aussi*. _

-Pas du tout, protesta Lafayette, mais Thomas se trouva forcé de convenir.

Lafayette lui paraissait familier parce qu'il ressemblait à Thomas lui-même.

- _ Il est plus grand* _ , continua le français.

_ -Ce qui le rend environ dix fois plus chaud* _ , dit Laurens, lançant finalement un sourire en direction de Lafayette.

Lafayette balaya ses propos d'un geste et attrapa le bras de Thomas, l'écartant de Laurens, qui rit.

_ -Amuse-toi bien Laf. Ne le casse pas*. _

_ -Affaires, Laurens, affaires* _ , feula Lafayette en retour, trainant Thomas en bas de la rue.

Thomas trébucha jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à rattraper Lafayette et calquer son allure. Le français effectuait de grands gestes, parlant dans un anglais très accentué :

-Ne fais pas attention à John, il ne veut pas faire de mal. C'est un type bien.

-Ouais, sans doutes, murmura Thomas.

-Tu verra,  _ Monsieur* _ Clark. Quand tu fera affaire avec lui, tu verra.

Lafayette continua de le mener le long de la rue, une main serrée autour de son poignet aussi fermement qu'un étau. L'esprit de Thomas tournait en boucle la conversation française dans son cerveau, celle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensaient qu'il pouvait comprendre. Les mots de Laurens résonnèrent dans sa tête ;  _ Il est mignon quand il joue au dur. _ Thomas extirpa son bras de la main de Lafayette, mais si le français s'en rendit compte, il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

Tandis que Thomas frottait sans y penser son poignet à l'endroit où Lafayette l'avait tenu, il reconnut la Crown Victoria d'un rouge brillant de l'autre côté de la rue. Bien qu'elle attira le regard de Thomas, Lafayette n'y prêta guère d'attention. Il continua de radoter sur la façon dont Laurens et lui s'occupaient de  _ The Fighting Frenchmen _ ensemble, d'à quel point Laurens était un bon partenaire commercial ou quelque chose comme ça. Les fenêtres étaient trop sombres pour voir au travers pendant la nuit, mais Thomas regarda tout de même, tentant d'attirer l'attention de n'importe qui dans la voiture.

-Thomas, fit Martha, l'écouteur dans l'oreille de Thomas craquant à la vie. Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Thomas frotta son cou de sa main, grattant son oreille pour en activer le microphone.

-Donc, heu, dit Thomas, interrompant le monologue de Lafayette sur le choix des  couvertures des tabourets. Où est ton appartement ?

Lafayette accepta son interruption sans sourciller :

-On prend la prochaine à gauche, et c'est le troisième immeuble en descendant.

Il fit un geste vers sa gauche, comme si Thomas pouvait savoir lequel des sombres bâtiments caché par les ténèbre était le sien.

-La prochaine à gauche, troisième immeuble, répéta Thomas.

Lafayette hocha la tête.

-Bien reçu. On récupère James et on arrive, dit Martha.

-Je fais bouger les mecs du Swat aussi vite que possible, ajouta Friedrich.

Le nœud d'anxiété qui se formait dans la poitrine de Thomas se desserra légèrement, mais ne disparut pas. Thomas scanna la rue qui lui faisait face. Les lumières s'allumaient progressivement, le soleil ayant disparut derrière les gratte-ciel de verres à l'ouest. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de suivre un gangster jusqu'à son appartement dans le noir sans partenaire ou soutient. Alors qu'il atteignaient l'angle, Thomas commença à créer une carte de toute les allées qui pourraient lui servir pour s'échapper si besoin était.

- _ Monsieur*  _ Clark ! Fit Lafayette en agitant une main devant le visage de Thomas.

-Tu es toujours parmi nous ?

-Pardon, dit-il, clignant des yeux.

-Te voilà, répondit Lafayette. Bon retour. Je t'ai posé une question.

-Hm ?

Thomas regarda derrière lui. Il pouvait voir la Crown Victoria au loin, s'éloignant d'eux.

-Je t'ai demandé d'où tu venais. Je n'ai jamais entendu ton accent.

-Charlotte, dit-il. Caroline du Nord.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New York ? demanda Lafayette, tournant dans la nouvelle rue.

-Je suis venu retrouver un ami, assurer une ou deux affaires. Voir si je pouvais trouver un nouveau marché.

L'histoire préparée roula librement de sa langue.Sally et Revere avaient créer son histoire de couverture, et lui avaient fait mémoriser pendant le trajet jusqu'au  _ Frenchman _ .

-Tu t'ai fait dégagé de Charlotte ? demanda Lafayette, un brin de sympathie dans sa voix.

-Tu n'as pas entendus parler de ce qui s'est passé là bas ? rétorqua Thomas.

L'autre secoua la tête.

-Un couple de chefs de gangs -Lincoln et Davis, leur noms c'étaient- se sont foutus sur la gueule. Les flics ont été impliqués. Bref, Lincoln a finit mort et tout ce qui n'ont pas partagé son sort ont finit en prison.

-Mais pas toi ?

Thomas secoua la tête :

-'Vu que ça allait mal finir, décidé de  partir de la ville. 'venu dans le nord pour trouver le mec qui envoyait mes produits dans le sud pour moi.

-Ah, fit Lafayette, grimpant un escalier. C'est le mien, dit-il, menant Thomas à l'intérieur.

Quand Lafayette lui tourna le dos, Thomas lança un dernier regard derrière lui. Aucun signe de James, de la Crown Victoria, ou de quoi que ce soit qui suggérerait qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Tu entre,  _ Monsieur* _ Clark ?

-Ouais, pardon.

Thomas se glissa dans l'immeuble -il avait l'air pire que celui de Burr, peinture pas chère et murs en pierre sèche. Les escaliers craquèrent tandis que Lafayette les grimpait agilement, prenant les marches par deux ou trois. Heureusement, e français s'arrêta au deuxième étage, et mena Thomas à l'appartement du fond. Un drapeau français était accroché à la porte,  s'étirant de juste en dessous du numéro métallique cassé au au sol.

-Nous y sommes, mon ami.  _ La maison de Lafayette* _ .

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte avec une révérence. Thomas s'aventura à l'intérieur et se trouva aveuglé alors que Lafayette allumait les lumières. Thomas pouvait voir quelle moitié du duo Laurens/Lafayette s'était occupée de la décoration du  _ Frenchman _ . L'appartement de Lafayette était une version miniature de son club bien-aimé, les machines à fumée, la piste de danse, et le DJ en moins. Il avait même un mini bar installé contre un des murs, celui-ci  _ remplis _ de vin français.

Tandis que Thomas enregistrait la vue de canapés confortables et d'un système de divertissement qui rivalisait les siens, Lafayette le dépasse, riant.

-Impressionnant, pas vrai ?

-Très, dit Thomas.

Lafayette s'installa derrière son bar et en sortit une bouteille de vin.

-Pinot Noir ? proposa-t-il, yeux brillants.

Thomas sourit en retour, s'installant sur une des chaises hautes. Elles étaient de meilleur qualité que celle du Frenchman, plus douces, et elles ne donnaient pas ce souffle d'air quand il s'asseyait.

-Donc, tu deal principalement...

-Cocaïne, herbe. Héroïne si vous êtes prêts à payer, répondit Thomas.

-Le grand trio, hein ? Rit Lafayette alors qu'il servait un autre verre de vin à Thomas.

Il haussa des épaules, l'amenant à lui sans le boire. Il pouvait déjà sentir les deux autres se verser dans son sang, et un troisième semblait être une très mauvaise idée.

-Donc,  _ Monsieur* _ Clark-

-Will, s'il te plait, dit Thomas.

Les yeux de Lafayette étincelèrent alors qu'il se servait lui-même du vin.

-Will, tu as mentionné vouloir faire affaire avec mes 'amis'.  Quels amis pourraient-ils être ? demanda Lafayette.

Mais avant que Thomas ne puisse répondre, une autre voix perça l'air, profonde, autoritaire.

-Quels amis, en effet ?

Thomas tourna sur sa chaise en direction de la voix. Un grand homme en débardeur et jeans se tenait à côté de la télé de Lafayette, une porte ouverte derrière lui. Il était musclé, avec une mâchoire carrée et des mains larges. Thomas eut l'étrange pensée que l'homme qui lui faisait face pourrait sans-doutes lui briser la nuque sans même y penser.

- _ Mon général* _ , dit Lafayette d'une voix révérencieuse.

Thomas regarda à nouveau le français, qui s'était figé avec un verre de vin à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Il pouvait cependant sentir le regard de l'homme plus solide sur lui, aussi se retourna-t-il.  _ Un général _ , songea Thomas.  _ Le général de Lafayette _ . Les pièces ne mirent pas longtemps à se mettre en place.

_ Ce fut plus facile que ce que je pensais, _ se dit Thomas, croisant le regard de George Washington en personne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :
> 
> Une mise à jour en avance parce que je ne serait pas en ville demain, donc profitez ! Ce chapitre était à la base deux chapitres différents, mais ils étaient très courts et je n'avais pas de scission qui me plaisait pour les séparer.  
> Fun fact, j'ai un professeur qui ressemble à un Ben Franklin mince. Je ne rigole pas.
> 
> Story note : Lafayette est non-binaire dans cet univers, mais Thomas et son groupe ne savent pas ça. Ils n'ont pas fait gaffe à l'usage des pronoms de Burr dans le chapitre d'avant. Tant qu'il ne le saura pas, Thomas parlera de Laf' au masculin. Pour moi, Thomas ne ressemble pas un mec qui demanderait les pronoms des gens. Pas qu'il y soit insensible, ou qu'il refuserait d'utiliser les pronoms de Laf', ce n'est simplement pas sur sa liste de priorités pour le moment.
> 
> Notes historiques :
> 
> L'état de James Madison s'appelait Montpellier. Oublié de parler de ça quand j'ai introduit l’hôtel.
> 
> William Clark est le "Clark" de Lewis and Clark. C'est Thomas Jefferson qui les embaucha pour cartographier l'ouest.
> 
> Commentaire et Kudos sont très appréciés. N'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas.


	5. Thomas' Worst Nightmare Appears, And He's Wearing Bright Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton débarque et ça finit aussi bien que prévu.

-Vin ? proposa Lafayette, présentant la bouteille à Washington d'un air piteux.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut fit se recroqueviller Lafayette, qui replaça la bouteille à sa place contre le mur. Thomas se trouva immobiliser sous le regard de Washington. Il s'adossa au bar, tentant de paraître plus détendu que ce qu'il était réellement.

-Qui es tu ? demanda Washington.

Thomas s'éclaircit la voix :

-Will Clark, dit-il, mortellement sûr que le regard froid et scrutateur avait vu directement à travers lui.

Washington franchit l'appartement en des enjambées contrôlées et confiantes. Il se déplaçait comme un soldat, fier, les épaules droites.

-Mr. Clark, je ne veux absolument pas me montrer offensant, mais je vais te demander de partir.

Washington croisa les bras, dominant Thomas. Avant que Thomas n'ait une chance d'articuler "oui chef" et de détaler immédiatement de l'appartement de Lafayette, le français retrouva sa voix.

-Boss, Will avait-

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il a, je suis venu te parler Lafayette.

Washington reporta son regard sur Lafayette, qui cette fois se tendit contre le haut du bar.

-Oui*, et peu importe ce qu'est le sujet, je suis plus que désireux d'en parler. Mais Will et moi-

-Si tu penses vraiment qu'un coup d'un soir est plus important, vas y. Je m'en vais, dit Washington. Mais souviens-toi du choix que tu aura fait.

Avec ça, Washington s'éloigna, serrant l'épaule de Thomas en passant. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus petit de toute sa vie qu'à cet endroit et cet instant précis. Lafayette, panique évidente dans son regard, se propulsa au dessus du bar et courut pour arrêter Washington avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte d'entrée.

-Boss, écoute moi. Will nous a apporté un bon truc, dit Lafayette, tenant ses mains contre la poitrine de Washington.

-Quoi ? demanda Washington.

Lafayette déglutit.

-Will n'est pas là pour... s'amuser. Il est partant pour nous fournir en drogues. On est venus ici pour parler des conditions.

Lafayette regarda Thomas, le suppliant du regard. Pendant un moment, Thomas considéra l'idée de jouer à l'idiot, se demandant à quelle point l'ire de Washington serait forte contre le flamboyant français. Mais quand Washington le regarda à nouveau, Thomas sortit un sachet de cocaïne et le secoua gentiment. Il sourit alors qu'un éclat passait dans les yeux de Washington.

-C'est tout ? demanda Washington.

Thomas renifla.

Bien sûr que non. J'en ai des tonnes en réserve, attendant un acheteur.

Tonnes en réserve dans des locaux de police, confisquées à des types comme vous, pensa Thomas. Washington se retourna et se déplaça jusqu'au bar. Le soulagement émanant de Lafayette était presque visible, s'échappant en vague de son corps. Washington s'installa à deux chaises de Thomas, toujours en le mesurant du regard.

-Je prendrai bien de ce vin maintenant, Lafayette, dit-il.

Lafayette retourna derrière le bar, et un moment plus tard, un verre de vin se trouvait entre les mains de Washington. Il semblait positivement minuscule entre les mains de l'homme. Thomas se retourna vers son verre de vin, le faisant tourner lentement tandis que Washington tapotait sur le comptoir, perdu dans ses pensée. Lafayette était silencieux, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes.

C'était dans des moments comme ça que Thomas se souvenait exactement de ce qu'il portat. Soudainement inconfortable dans son jean violet serré, Tomas croisa les jambes. Il tenta d'attendre patiemment la fin de l'examination de Washington, mais plus il prenait de temps, plus Thomas s'inquiètait. L fit de son mieux pour projeter une confiance en sois détachées, un coude sur le bar et un sourire désinvolte, mais il se demandait où étaient James et les autres exactement. Il prit une gorgée de vin, et puis merde.

-Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Washington.

Thomas s'étouffa presque avec sa gorgée de vin.

-Pourquoi, quoi ? rétorqua-t-il, abaissant le verre, tentant d'écarter la façon dont il avait frôlé la mort.

-Pourquoi Lafayette ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir les Redcoats ? demanda Washington.

Thomas sourit.

-Je ne veux pas faire affaire avec King et ses barbares. Je veux faire affaire avec vous.

Thomas leva les yeux de son verre à vin. Washington semblait définitivement insatisfait de sa réponse.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire, Mr. Washington, dit Thomas, le 'Mr.' s'incrustant sans permission.

Washington s'installa plus confortablement dans son tabouret.

-J'ai du temps.

Thomas soupira. Il craqua son cou avant de se lancer dans son histoire de couverture :

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Lafayette, mais je viens de Charlotte. Né et élevé dans le gang de North Street là bas.

Washington acquiesça, presque approbateur.

-Vous nous connaissez ?

-Je considérais Abe comme un ami, dit Washington.

-Alors vous savez ce qui s'est passé là bas, pas vrai ? demanda Thomas.

-Dans les grandes lignes.

Washington sirota son vin, faisant signe à Thomas de continuer.

-Hé bien, avant que tout ne parte en couille, je m'occupais de gérer le commerce de cocaïne de North Street. Toute la coke dans Charlotte passait d'abord par moi. Mon fournisseur était un type de New York City. Tout allait bien, puis Lincoln a débarqué avec ses règles de merde et Davis à commencé à se rebeller. Puis les flics ont foutus leur nez à des endroits où ils n'avaient rien à y faire et, bon... Thomas haussa des épaules. J'ai vu les choses venir.

-Tu as fuis, dit Washington, un brin de dédain dans sa voix.

Thomas se braqua.

-Jugez si vous voulez. Je suis sortit de là avec ma peau intact et en homme libre. Y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent en dire de même.

Il croisa les bras, un défis pour Washington de le défier. Mais Washington resta silencieux, et Thomas prit ça comme un signe pour continuer.

-Bref, j'ai décidé de venir ici trouver mon fournisseur. Me suis dit que si quelqu'un pouvait me trouver un endroit où aller, ce serait lui. Mais qu'est ce que je trouve quand je frappe à la porte de mon ami ? Un putain de connard dans un manteau rouge pétant qui me dit que mon pote est mort et que je peux prendre mon cul de sudiste et-

Thomas s'interrompit de lui-même, frappant le comptoir et se forçant à prendre une inspiration profonde. Il fait un bon boulot ; Lafayette le regarde avec sympathie. Il relâche son souffle, se 'calmant', et trouve les yeux de Washington.

-Hé, il s'est avéré que mon type n'était pas aussi indépendant que ce que je pensais. Il était employé de King depuis le début. C'était même pas le fournisseur d'origine de ce qu'il me vendait, juste une sous-mains. Il était aussi un putain d'idiot qui ne comprenait pas les mesures de sécurité de base. King l'a fait tuer en guise d'exemple après qu'il ait laissé un groupe de voyous entrer dans ses entrepôts et couler un cargo entier de cocaïne dans la rivière Hudson.

Thomas pensa voir Lafayette grimacer du coin de l'oeil, et il se demanda brièvement si il avait été là pendant l'attaque.

-Je découvre tout ça pendant qu'on me balance que, sans mes contacts dans le sud, je suis inutile pour ce connard qui a décidé de reprendre le commerce de mon pote. Je le frappe au visage, il menace de me tuer, et alors que je sors, je tombre sur un des fournisseurs qui bossait avec mon ami. On commence à parler, et il s'avère qu'il me connait. Qu'il sait qu'on peut me faire confiance. Il me dit qu'il préfère travailler avec moi qu'avec King. Obtient l'accord de ses amis qui produisent la drogue et soudainement, je suis de retour dans l'jeux.

-Donc maintenant, j'ai résolu un problème, mais e fait face à un autre. T'vois, j'ai tous ces produits prêts à être vendus, mais personne à qui le vendre. Et j'irai pas le vendre à King en enfer. Je commence juste à penser à descendre dans le New Jersey et installer boutique là bas quand j'entend l'histoire d'un gang d'Harlem qui dit à King d'aller se faire foutre et qui le fait plutôt bien. En plus de ça, ils ont été coupés de la plupart des échanges de drogues grâce aux Redcoats. Puis j'obtiens un nom; Gilbert Lafayette. Et me voila.

Thomas acheva son monologue en écartant les bras. Il attrapa son verre et le sirota pendant que Washington réfléchissait, ruminant l'histoire de Thomas.

-Et te voilà, médita Washington.

Thomas sourit.

-A combien est-ce que tu vends ?

-Combien est-ce que vous êtes prêts à payer ?

Le sourire de Thomas se tourna en un rictus, alors que les mâchoires de Washington se serraient.

-J't'ai dit que c'était un bon truc, Boss, intervint Lafayette.

Washington le regarde pendant un moment, avant que le plus faible éclat de sourire traverse son visage. Lafayette sourit largement.

-J'allais appeler quelques uns des gars en bas, donner un tour au produit de Will.

-Si ça partait pour les Redcoats, c'est de la qualité, dit Washington, tournant le sourire fantôme à Thomas, qui sourit en retour.

-Ce qui me rappele... commença-t-il, faisant tourner son vin.

Le sourire de Washington disparut.

-Si on est partit pour travailler ensemble, j'ai une règle.

Washington répondit par un bruit, ne s'engageant pas. Thomas le regarda d'un air mortellement sérieux avant de dire :

-Vous ne vendez pas mes trucs à qui que ce soit, qui que ce soit, lié aux Redcoats.

-Le sourire de Washington reparut.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème. Aucun Son of Liberty ne penserait à faire ça.

-Alors je dirais qu'on a un marché, dit Thomas. Ou dois-je descendre au New Jersey ?

-Qu'en est t'il du paiement ?

-On peut discuter de ça plus tard, autour d'un meilleur vin ?

Thomas présenta sa main. Washington la considéra un moment avant de commencer à tendre la sienne. Leur mains sont à deux doigts de se frôler quand la porte de Lafayette s'ouvre en un bang.

-Laf, on a un problème ! cria quelqu'un.

Les trois hommes au bar se figèrent, et Thomas se demanda si quelqu'un avait repéré l'équipe du SWAT qui, espérons-le, stationnait à proximité. Il y a un moment de silence, Lafayette lançant un regard noir au dessus de l'épaule de Thomas à la personne qui venait de se précipiter dans son appartement. Thomas tourna la tête, ses yeux se fixant sur un petit latino se tenant dans l'ouverture de la porte, à bout de souffle et semblant sur le point d'exploser. Leurs yeux se croisent et l'homme commence.

-Qui est-ce que tu es putain ? cracha l'homme, et Thomas prend un moment pour comprendre qu'il parle de lui.

-Qui est-ce que tu es putain ? Réponds Thomas, se tournant totalement et lui lançant un regard noir.

Les yeux de l'homme s'élargissent légèrement, et il claque la porte. En un éclair, le petit homme est contre le bar, lançant des dagues à Thomas du regard.

-Lafayette ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un plouc campagnard dans ton appartement, parlant au général ?

-Plouc campagnard ? demande Thomas, sans feindre le venin dans ses mots. Pardon, quoi ?

-La ferme.

L'homme regarde maintenant Lafayette, n'épargnant même pas un regard à Thomas.

-Fais le sortir d'ici.

-Je ne vais pas le faire partir, répondit Lafayette, secouant la tête.

Le visage du plus petit rougit, et il parait sur le point d'exploser.

-Et pourquoi pas, putain ? exigea-t-il. Qui est-t'il et pourquoi est-il si putain d'important ?

-William Clark, dit Thomas, présentant sa main à l'autre pour qu'il la serre. Je suis votre nouveau dealer.

La brunette foudroya sa main du regard et la claqua au loin.

-Parfait. Cool pour toi. Maintenant dégage.

L'homme frappa le bar avec assez de force pour faire trembler les verres de Washington et Thomas.

-On a un problème Laf. Enorme problème. Tu devrais aussi en être informé, Patron, ajouta-t-il, regardant Washington en évitant Thomas.

Le sang de celui-ci bouillait, et pas seulement à cause du vin.

-Si c'est assez gros pour Washington, j'ai le droit de savoir, dit Thomas en croisant les bras.

L'homme fit volte face, yeux plissés.

-Et t'es qui déjà ? Wilson Clank ?

-William. Clark, cracha Thomas. Et je suis la seule personne dans cette ville qui est disposé à vendre une quelconque drogue à toi et ton petit gang.

-Drogues ? Répéta l'homme comme s'il essayait le mot pour la première fois. Je croyais qu'on ne s'inquiétait pas du marché des drogues, Boss ?

-Hé bien, l'opportunité s'est présentée d'elle même, dit patiemment Washington, agissant comme si cet homme abrasif avec sa fureur explosive était une occurrence quotidienne.

Peut-être était-ce le cas. L'homme agita son bras, frappant presque Thomas au visage.

-Avec Mr. Belle du Sud ?

-Pardon ? répondit Thomas.

-Ta gueule, dit l'homme, mais Thomas en avait assez.

Quelque chose chez cet homme plus petit que la moyenne tordait son ventre en un noeud de rage. Il vira la main de l'homme loin de son visage brutalement.

-Okay, va te faire foutre petite pile, renifla Thomas. Je ne pense pas que tu comprends qui je suis.

Immédiatement, l'homme tournoya, yeux brillants de colère.

-Premièrement: petite pile ? Va te faire. Deuxièmement, dit il en foutant son visage près de celui de Thomas, je ne pense pas que tu comprends qui tu es. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, à débarquer ici, cheveux bouffants et pantalon violet ? Qui est foutu de porter un pantalon violet ? Où est ce que tu penses qu'on est, une putain de convention de comics ? Tu n'es pas un putain de Superman, ou la Panthère, ou n'importe quel autre connard. Troisièmement, j'en ai rien à foutre si tu chie littéralement de l'herbe. Il y a toujours d'autres gars avec des drogues dans cette ville. T'es pas le seul, bro. Alors pourquoi tu prends pas ton cul de sudiste, retourne dans la quelconque ploucville d'où tu viens et arrête d'essayer d'agir comme le gangster de la grande ville que tu n'es pas ? Les grands doivent parler de quelque chose d'important, bye-bye maintenant.

L'homme plaqua le sourire le plus faux et exagéré possible et agita ses doigts à Thomas.

Thomas resta assis, totalement immobile, tentant de savoir si la petite merde -qui était toujours à quelques pouces de son nez- était sérieuse ou pas. Il tombait sans voix; partiellement cause du choc, et partiellement à cause de la haine intense, brûlante, qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Le petit homme qu'il avait connus pour moins de cinq minutes complètes. Thomas sentit les regards de Lafayette et Washington peser sur lui, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Thomas prit une profonde inspiration et se leva lentement.

-Dans ce cas, dit il, gardant sa voix aussi plate et calme qu'il le pouvait en sachant pertinemment qu'il échouait. Je peux voir quand je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

Le plus petit recula, sourire s'élargissant.

-T'auras mis l'temps, dit il, faisant un geste en direction de la porte.

Thomas fit tout de même attention à le bousculer tandis qu'il dépassait l'autre. A mi-chemin de la porte, il lança un regard au dessus de son épaule, en direction de Washington.

-Si vous passez par Jersey, cherchez moi, dit il.

Lafayette pâlit. Washington se releva, oubliant son verre sur le dessus du bar.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

Thomas haussa des épaules.

-Je vais au New Jersey. Bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec lequel faire des affaires.

-Je pensais qu'on avait un marché ! appella Washington, sa voix montant légèrement.

La force de la voix de Washington envoya un frisson courir le long de l'échine de Thomas, et ses pieds s'arrêtèrent sans son autorisation. Tentant de le jouer, Thomas se retourna avec un autre haussement d'épaule, bras croisé contre sa poitrine.

-C'était le cas, avant que votre mec, là -Thomas eut un vague mouvement en direction du Latino- me fasse gentiment savoir que je n'étais ni utile ni voulu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est sûr qu'il arrivera à vous trouer un autre fournisseur, peut être un qui pourra en effet chier de l'herbe. Pendant ce temps, je vais délocaliser au New Jersey.

Et avec ça, Thomas pivota sur un talon et commença à marcher à nouveau vers la porte.

-Amuse toi bien ! Dit bonjour à Snooki pour moi !

La voix forte, insupportable, de l'autre homme grinça contre les oreilles de Thomas.

-Au revoir !

-Alexander, grogna Washington, presque trop bas pour que Thomas l'entende.

-Quoi ? lui fut-il répondu.

Thomas combattit l'envie de regarder en arrière. Il était presque à la porte maintenant. Allez vous faire foutre. James ou Louis peuvent gérer ces connards. Washington murmura quelque chose, et juste alors que la main de Thomas atteignait la poignée de la porte quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Attendez, Mr. Clark, dit Washington.

Thomas se tourna doucement, se trouvant face à face à Lafayette.

-Quoi.

Thomas lança un regard noir autour du français.

-Ne partez pas. On doit encore discuter du paiement.

Washington est toujours debout, Alexander semblant décidément hors de lui à ses côtés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Quel payement ? De ce que j'ai compris, vous ne voulez rien acheter de moi.

Washington laissa un soupir profond lui échapper:

-Mr. Clark, Alex ne pas dire ça. Il est évidement agité par quelque chose. Parfois nos bouches fonctionnent plus vites que nos cerveaux. Assurèment, vous comprenez ?

La prise de Lafayette sur son épaule se ressera. Thomas laissa le silence peser pour un moment, regardant Washington serrer les mâchoires. Puis son regard descendit sur Alex, qui semblait être un mélange d'intimidé et ennuyé.

-Ouais, je comprends, dit Thomas, foudroyant le plus petit du regard.

-Bien, donc nous-

-Par contre, je veux des excuses.

Thomas arqua un sourcil à Alex, qui tourna au rouge profond.

-Va te faire, cracha Alex.

Washington fixa l'autre homme de son regard perçant.

-Alexander.

Le mot sonnait comme un ordre.

-Non, je ne vais pas-

-Alexander Hamilton.

Hamilton produisit le soupir le plus exagérer que Thomas ait jamais vu.

-D'accoooord, dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel si haut que Thomas crut qu'ils allaient lui sortir du visage. Désolé, continua-t-il.

Thomas sourit:

-Ce n'était pas si difficile-

-Désolé que tu sois aussi sensible, connard.

Les yeux de Thomas s'élargirent. Il avait envie de l'étrangler, d'entourer de ses mains la gorge d'Hamilton jusqu'à ce que le plus petit arrête de respirer. Il doutait que ce serait vu comme de la brutalité policière, juste une agression. Il pouvait s'en sortir avec une agression. Lafayette devait avoir vu quelque chose sur son visage, car la prise qu'il avait sur ses épaules se resserra.

-Will, mon ami, calme toi, murmura Lafayette.

Thomas expira longuement, se rendant seulement compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Hamilton sourit, un sourir de démon et Thomas savait, il savait que Hamilton jouissait à lui taper sur le système. Le virginien était prêt à frapper ce maudit sourire pour le faire disparaître.

-Mr. Clark, accepteriez vous mes excuses en lieu et place de celles d'Alex ?

Washington paraissait toujours calme, mais le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur sa voix indiquait la rage livide qui bouillait sous sa peau.

-Pourquoi, bien sûr, Mr. Washington, dit Thomas.

Lafayette se relexa visiblement, relâchant sa poigne et claquant l'épaule de Thomas. Celui-ci laissa l'autre le reconduire jusqu'au bar, et il sourit à Hamilton alors qu'il se réinstallait à son précédent emplacement, s'étirant en s'appuyant de côté sur le bar et plaçant sa jambe sur le tabouret qui lui faisait face. Son pied s'arrêta juste avant la cuisse de Washington. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que le boss de gang allait pousser sa jambe, mais Washington se rassit simplement et récupéra son vin comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Donc, de retour sur le sujet du prix, commença Washington, mais Thomas secoua la tête.

Temps de vérifier quelle quantité de pouvoir il possédait réellement.

-Je veux savoir quel est l'énorme problème d'Alex, dit-il.

Les yeux d'Hamilton s'exorbitèrent.

-Ne m'appelle pas Alex, répondit-il, précédant les premiers mots à moitié formés de Washington.

-Comment est-ce que je devrai t'appeller alors ? Alexander ? Alec ? Lex ?

Thomas inclina la tête, fixant le plus petit. Il inspira soudainement.

-Lexy ! C'est mignon, tu ne trouves pas, Laf ?

Thomas regarda le français, empruntant le surnom qu'il avait entendus Hamilton utiliser.

-Lexy Hamilton. J'aime bien.

Et l'instant d'après, le poing d'Hamilton entrait en contact avec son visage et son visage le comptoir, et les LED de Lafayette tournaient et se brouillaient et Lafayette criait. Clignant pour remettre sa vision en ordre, Thomas se sépara du comptoir, se rassit, et examina ses cheveux en les aplatissant, vérifiant l'absence de sang.

-Will -putain de merde Alex- Will, est-ce que ça va ?

Lafayette chercha à l'atteindre au dessus du comptoir pour examiner sa tête, mais Thomas écarta gentiment sa main. Hamilton souriait comme s'il avait gagné un million de dollars. Sans le regarder, Thomas se leva. En un mouvement souple, Thomas propulsa son poing et le planta avec autant de force qu'il pouvait dans l'estomac d'Hamilton. Il sentit l'air s'échapper des poumons d'Hamilton tandis que Thomas reculait pour attraper la queue de cheval d'Hamilton et écrasait son visage, nez en avant, contre un des tabourets du bar. Hamilton tomba au sol, grognant et tenant son nez. Thomas se rassit, replaça ses pieds en hauteur, et croisa les bras.

-Pourquoi, oui, je vais parfaitement bien, dit-il, satisfaction fleurissant dans sa poitrine.

-Je crois que t'as cassé mon putain de nez mec. T'as cassé mon nez !

Hamilton bascula en arrière sur ses hanches, penchant la tête en arrière pour essayer d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang qui ne faisait que commencer. Lafayette se précipita vers lui depuis l'autre côté du bar.

-Ca m'étonnerait, mon petit lion*, dit-il alors qu'il s'accroupissait et poussait la tête d'Hamilton en avant. Malgré son entrainement aux premiers secours, Thomas ne se déplaça pas pour aider Lafayette à examiner le visage d'Hamilton.

-Putain de merde, tu lui as vraiment cassé le nez.

Tandis que Lafayette courait de tous côtés, collectant des serviettes de tables et un paquet de glace pour Hamilton, Thomas ravala le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dut faire ça, il le savait, mais putain ce que ça faisait du bien Hamilton tenait son visage, sang coulant le long de son menton jusqu'au haut vert. Thomas espérait que c'était son haut préféré, et qu'il ne savait pas comment enlever correctement les tâches de sang. Puis il attrapa un éclat de ce qui pourrait avoir été des larmes dans les yeux d'Hamilton, mais Thomas ne saurait jamais puisque Lafayette s'agenouilla entre eux deux et commença à fredonner en français

-Je vais le tuer putain*, dit Hamilton en un français étonnamment bon. Attraper un de tes flingues et juste-*

-Chut, mon petit lion. Il est important, on a besoin de lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as faillis nous coûter, Alex.*

Thomas prétendit qu'il ne comprenait pas, préférant garder une autre carte dans sa manche. Il se demanda si Washington parlait aussi français, mais le chef de gang ne prêtait pas d'attention à ses subordonnés au sol.

-Plus de vin ? Proposa Thomas, se levant au dessus du comptoir pour attraper la bouteille de vin et la tenir, expectatif, devant Washington. Le regard de dédain et de est-ce-que-tu-es-putain-de-sérieux qu'il reçut l'ébranla légèrement, l'exaltation d'avoir casser le nez d'Hamilton commençant à se dissiper. Il reposa la bouteille.

-J'aimerai toujours savoir pourquoi Lexy ici présent est dans cet état d'agitation, en y pensant.

-Va te faire enculer, répondit Hamilton, voix nasillarde. Les féds sont en ville, ils en ont après nous.

Thomas tourna vivement sa tête en direction d'Hamilton, sentant son coeur s'effondrer. Il espéra que la peur qui avait pu apparaître sur son visage serait prise comme une peur du FBI, et pas pour la vérité.

-Après nous ? demanda Washington.

Hamilton acquiesça, gagnant une réprimande de la part de Lafayette.

-Laf en particulier. Mais nous, ouais.

-Pourquoi Lafayette ? demanda Washington.

Hamilton haussa des épaules, mais Lafayette semblait étonnamment calme.

-C'est ça qui te travaille autant, Alexander ? dit-il, réajustant le paquet de glace qu'il pressait contre le visage d'Hamilton. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ?

-Ne pas m'inquiéter pour ça ? Laf- commença à protester Hamilton, mais Lafayette le coupa.

-Ils passent de temps en temps. C'est juste les gens de l'immigration, non ? 'essaient de me déporter.

Lafayette pouffa.

-Je vais m'en sortir, Alex.

Mais Hamilton secouait la tête :

-Ils posaient des questions sur Safe Harbors, et sur où trouver King ou le Général. Ils en ont après nous.

Thomas n'avaient pas remarquer le regard scrutateur que Washington reposait sur lui. L'anxiété qui s'était dissipée commença à se reformer tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face au gangster.

-Mr. Clark, commença Washington, voix contrôler et ne trahissant aucune émotion. Cette nouvelle va t'elle changer notre marché ?

-Pourquoi cela serait-t-il le cas ? Demanda Thomas, ses mains encerclant son verre à pied.

-Tu as quitté Charlotte quand les fédéraux ont commencé à être impliqués, n'est ce pas ?

Merde, se dit Thomas.

-Non, non, non ! Les féds, je peux gérer. La situation en entière tournait à la merde. J'étais là jusqu'à ce que Booth tire sur Lincoln et après je me suis barré. Non, les féds sont ok.

Thomas grimaça.

-Bon, ba ok, mais...

Washington le regardait toujours, presque avec suspicion. Thomas déglutit. Il devait regagner la faible quantité de confiance qu'il avait réussis à construire avec Washington.

-Tu étais à Charlotte ?

La question tendue d'Hamilton ramena l'attention de Thomas au petit homme.

-Ouais, j'ai vu tout le truc sombrer, répondit Thomas.

-Huh, je savais pas qu'ils avaient annoncé le nom du gars qui a tiré Lincoln, dit Hamilton.

Thomas tressaillit encore, intérieurement cette fois.

-J'étais Lexy, se moqua Thomas. Je l'ai vu.

-Tu étais dans le théâtre ? Demanda Hamilton.

Thomas acquiesça avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Les yeux de Hamilton se plissèrent.

-Comment tu t'en es sortit ? Je croyais que ça avait finit en massacre-slash-arrestations en folie.

-Je connaissais un des acteurs. Il m'a permis de sortir, dit Thomas, la bouche sèche.

Comment Hamilton en connaissait-il autant sur l'attaque du Ford's+ Theatre, bordel ? Le truc entier avait été un désastre, certes, mais Hamilton avait raison. Cette nuit, presque personne n'avait quitté le théâtre sans un badge ou des menottes aux poignets.

Hamilton produit un petit bruit du fond de sa gorge. Il gratifia Thomas d'un regard étrange avant d'atteindre sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone. I commença à tapper furieusement, et Thomas le regarda avec rien moins que la plus grande suspicion.

-Mr. Clark, dit Washington.

-Oui ? répondit Thomas, sans relever ses yeux d'Hamilton et son foutu téléphone.

Washington tapota le comptoir, écartant lentement le regard de Thomas de l'homme au sol. Lui et Lafayette parlaient, du français murmurer que Thomas pouvait presque comprendre, si seulement ils parlaient un peu plus fort. Mais il ne pouvait pas se pencher en avant sans les avertir qu'il parlait couramment leur deuxième langue.

-J'espère que vous comprenez quand je dis que je vais avoir besoin d'une démonstration de confiance avant que je ne m'engage dans un quelconque accord, commença Washington.

-Quelle genre de "démonstration de confiance" ?

Thomas ne pensait pas que la voix criant dans sa tête -la voix qui lui gueulait fous le camp, fous le camp maintenant- pouvait devenir encore plus forte, mais il avait surestimé le pouvoir de la peur.

-Juste une petite chose, une démonstration.

Washington tambourinait des doigts sur le comptoir, tandis que la tête de Thomas se remplissait d'images où il tirait sur des civils ou devait offrir quelque garanties, comme des doigts. Il déglutit, sa bouche sèche l'étranglant de l'intérieur.

-Un accord à petite échelle. Juste un couple d'onces de cocaïne. On payera, bien sur, mais on a besoin de savoir si vous pouvez fournir.

-Oh, bien sur, dit Thomas, gardant sa voix aussi fraiche et confiante que ses mains tremblantes ne l'étaient. Combien ? Deux, trois onces ?

-Deux, demain.

Washington attrapa une serviette de table depuis l'autre côté du bar et écrivit dessus.

-Voila l'adresse à laquelle je veux que ce soit livré, dit-il, glissant le papier jusqu'à Thomas.

Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, David's Diner y était écrit en une grande écriture rêche, le plia, et le rangea dans sa poche de poitrine. Washington poussait cependant déjà un autre papier dans sa direction.

-Mon offre, dit-il.

-Les sourcils de Thomas se levèrent au ciel. Il ne savait absolument pas que les Sons avaient accès à ce genre de fonds. C'était bien plus haut que ce que n'importe qui payerait pour deux onces de cocaïne, mais Thomas supposa que Washington était désespéré. Il baisserait les prix quand un échange régulier sera fixé, mais en attendant...

-Cash ? Demanda Thomas.

Washington acquiesça.

-Si vous voulez.

-Alors on a un marché ! Dit Thomas, laissant un sourire apparaitre.

Il claqua ses mains et s'assit correctement, posant ses pieds au sol.

-Plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Mr. Washington.

Thomas présenta sa main, la laissant flotter juste au dessus du tabouret entre lui et Washington. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, une petite chose qui altérait à peine son visage, et bougea pour serrer la main de Thomas.

Soudainement, Lafayette était debout et au côté de Washington, pressant le téléphone d'Hamilton dans sa main. Lafayette murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Washington, et lança un regard de côté à Thomas. Lafayette ne souriait pas, il le foudroyait presque du regard. L'estomac de Thomas sombra jusqu'au sol. Prudemment, se déplaçant avec précaution, Thomas se pencha en avant et orienta sa tête exactement comme il le fallait pour voir l'écran.

C'était une conversation SMS, avec le nom Asshole.Burr inscrit en haut. Thomas pouvait voir quatre messages. Le premier était une question de Burr : Quelles soeurs, Hamilton ?, le deuxième, d'Hamilton, sur lequel on pouvait lire : Les trois. A, E, et P.

Sous le message d'Hamilton était une photo, une seule image de Thomas, James, et Revere, à l'appartement de Burr. En dessous, Burr avait légendé l'image : Gauche c'est l'agent Thomas Jefferson, Droite c'est James Madison, je suppose que tu connais Revere.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> Revere : Je l'avait dit.  
> Notes Historiques :  
> Si ce n'est toujours pas clair, Thomas a eut une affectation à Charlotte qui a basiquement finis comme une guerre civile. Plus de détails à venir.  
> Aussi, faisons tous comme si la Boston Tea Party avait eut lieu avant le Massacre de Boston, ok ? Parce que c'est ce que tout le "faire sombrer des drogues dans la Hudson" est sensé être.  
> On se voit Samedis.
> 
> NdT :  
> Un peu en avance vu qu'on a eut du retard la semaine dernière.


	6. When Someone Tells You They Have "Cops At Gunpoint," Assume It Is Literal. What Were You Expecting John? Puppies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas comprend pourquoi il aurait dut écouter Revere, pour Burr.

-Mr.  _ Clark _ ? demanda Washington, voix tremblant de rage.

Ses yeux brillaient de colère, et le meurtre était inscrit sur son visage. Lafayette le fixait d'un regard noir, accompagné d'une rage difficilement contenue. Il secoua la tête, plaça le téléphone d'Hamilton sur le plateau du bar avec précaution et remonta ses manches.

Thomas, cependant, ne vit rien de tout ça. Il était déjà debout, sautant loin de Washington et Lafayette. Sa main était déjà à son oreille, et ses yeux à la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était pas trop loin, un court sprint et Thomas serait dehors. Ses pieds se déplacèrent de leur propre volonté, le propulsant en direction de la liberté et de son équipe de soutiens SWAT.

-Carrousel,  _ Carrousel, Carro- _

Thomas avait totalement oublié Hamilton, jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'enroule autour de sa cheville et tire. Il tomba tête la première contre le sol de bois dur, frappant le sol d'un son sourd. Pendant un moment, Thomas lutta pour retrouver son souffle, se débattant contre l'emprise aussi forte qu'un étau. Son pied atteignit quelque chose de dur, Hamilton cria, et la cheville de Thomas fut libérée. Juste alors que Thomas commençait à se soulever du sol et se mettre sur ses pieds, une main s'accrocha à ses cheveux et tira,  _ fort _ .

La tête de Thomas partit en arrière, ses mains grattèrent l'air à la poursuite du bras de son assaillant. Un autre bras s'enroula autour de sa poitrine et Thomas fut tiré jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ses pieds. Il tentait de se retourner, battant l'air à la recherche de quelque chose à frapper, quand il fut complètement soulevé dans les airs. Un instant après, son visage s'écrasait contre le dessus du bar.

Sa tête est soulevée, et il parvient à voir la bouteille de vin oubliée près de sa tête. Sa tête frappe à nouveau le bar et sa vision vire au trouble, mais il croit voir une ou deux tâches de sang sur le comptoir. Sa main s'élève, se ferme autour de la bouteille de vin, et Thomas la balança en arrière, espérant pour le mieux.

Il la sentit se connecter avec un bruit d'éclats et un juron français. La prise de Lafayette s'affaiblit et Thomas saisit l'opportunité. Sa vision est toujours trouble, et sa tête paraît être sur le point de s'ouvrir en deux, mais il parvient à courir jusqu'à la porte. Il l'atteint presque, main juste sur le point de se refermer sur la poignée, quand Hamilton le percute depuis le côté.

Thomas trébucha sous la poids d'Hamilton, et avant qu'il ne puisse se réorienter, il se retrouva pressé dans un mur. Ses mains s'élevèrent pour le pousser en arrière, mais il entendit le  _ click _ caractéristique de l'armement d'un flingue et Thomas s'immobilisa. Doucement, il tourna la tête et vit le museau d'un pistolet à quelque pouces de son visage, un Hamilton flou à l'air renfrogné derrière l'arme. Son nez saignait toujours, remarqua Thomas, de même qu'une nouvelle plaie sur son front.

Marrant, Thomas pouvait jurer qu'il sentait du sang goutter de ses propres cheveux et le long de son visage.

-Je jure devant Dieu que si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que  _ tressaillir _ , je t'explose jusqu'au pro-

Thomas n'entendit pas le reste de la menca d'Hamilton. L'explosion de la porte se faisant claquer masqua ses mots. Hamilton se tourna mais n'enleva pas l'arme. Thomas ne pensait pas avoir jamais été reconnaissant de voir un petit homme noir avec un flingu exploser une porte.

James prit un total de trois secondes pour prendre la mesure de la situation et tourna son pistolet déjà chargé sur Hamilton.

-Pose le pistolet au sol, commanda-t-il, mais la seconde d'après il fut obligé d'esquiver un coup que Lafayette lança dans sa direction.

James lança son épaule dans l'estomac de Lafayette, mais celui-ci avait désormais une main sur l'arme de James et ils se battaient pour elle. Ils sortirent du champ de vision de Thomas.

Thomas fit un peu de calcul mental ; James Madison maladif d'un mètre soixante-quatre contre Lafayette, gangster endurci d'un mètre quatre-vingt-neuf.

Quand James est projeté contre le mur à côté de lui, Thomas n'est pas surpris.

Il y a un moment de silence, uniquement perturbé par des respirations lourdes et un sifflement de James. Thomas considéra le risque de tourner la tête pour regarder son partenaire, mais Hamilton le regardait depuis le cannon de son flingue et Thomas ne voulait pas le pousser.

-Donc, heu, dit Thomas. L'un d'entre vous veux bien prendre l'inhalateur de James ? On dirait qu'il en a besoin.

-Ferme la  _ putain _ , cracha Hamilton.

Son visage était d'un rouge brûlant, et il paraissait  _ grésiller _ sous la colère. Thomas le regarda tambouriner des doigts sur la prise du pistolet. Il respirait lourdement, obligé d'utiliser sa bouche.

-Le français m'a frappé dans la gorge. Je vais bien, dit James, suivis par un grognement de douleur alors que Lafayette le frappait avec son arme nouvellement acquise.

-Ca ne va pas s'arrêter là Boss. Il y a probablement le SAWT dans le coin et-

Hamilton divaguait, ses yeux alternant entre Washington et Thomas. Du coin de l'oeil, Thomas pouvait juste voir que Washington n'avait pas bougé de son tabouret. Et il sirotait toujours la fin du vin de son verre.

-Très certainement, l'interrompit Washington. Lafayette, appelle Laurens. Il est bon avec ce genre de choses.

-Alors, uh, comment s'est passée ta journée James ? Demanda Thomas, gagnant un coup du fusil à la tête.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, dit Hamilton.

Mais Thomas était trop concerné par les ténèbres à l'extrémité de sa vision pour s'en préoccuper. Il tenta de compter combien de blessure à la tête ça faisait, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de combien de fois il avait frappé le bar.

Il jura devant chaque dieu existant que s'il vivait, il allait tuer Aaron Burr.

_ -Laurens, viens chez moi. Utilise la voix de derrière. On a un problème*. _

Lafayette parlait en français. Thomas retint un rire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre encore plus dans la merde, peu importe à quel point il se sentait étrangement étourdis.

_ -Mauvais dans le genre, flics en joue... Non, John, je n'exagère pas.* _

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Boss ? Demanda Hamilton. On est tellement putain de niqués. Niqués jusqu'à l'os. On peut pas les tuer, ce sont des  _ féds _ . Peut pas les laisser partir. Et  _ où en enfer _ sont leurs renforts ?

Washington regardait Hamilton parler, presque avec affection.

-Ca fait beaucoup trop longtemps. Ils devraient être ici maintenant.

_ A qui tu l'dis _ , songea Thomas. Il pressa son visage dans le mur, espérant que la pression était suffisante pour activer son microphone.

-Gentlemen, voyons, pourquoi ne pas tous nous asseoir, peut être prendre quelques  _ sucettes _ , discuter de tout ça ?

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans “la ferme” _ ? grinça Hamilton.

-On sait les gars, on arrive, dit Friedrich. On arrive aussi vite qu'on peut.

Il y eut un coup à la fenêtre. La tête d'Hamilton se tourna vivement dans cette direction et Thomas utilisa la distraction momentanée pour se tourner, planter son dos contre le mur. Il ne put aller plus loin, les yeux d'Hamilton de retour sur lui en un instant. Thomas  fit encore plus attention à tenir ses mains en hauteur, où Hamilton pouvait les voir. Pas d'intérêt à se prendre une balle s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Washington s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. John Laurens s'en extirpa, evitant de justesse de rencontrer le sol tête la première. Thomas renifla alors que le grand homme titubait sur ses pieds.

-Bienvenu, John, dit Washington. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

-Pas de problème, Boss, répondit Laurens, roulant des épaules. Alors, quel est le gros problème ?

Washington lança un regard à Thomas et James ; regard que Laurens suivit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Quand tu as dit "flics en joue", dit Laurens, fixant Lafayette, ne me dis pas que tu que tu disais ça littéralement.

Le sourire de Lafayette répondait parfaitement. Laurens soupira, pinçant le haut de son nez.

- _ Putain, dire que le grand est mignon* _ , murmura t'il en français.

Il regarda Washington.

-Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Quelles sont tes propositions ? demanda Washington.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont des renforts sur le chemin ?

Laurens s'appuya sur le dessus du bar, et Hamilton haussa des épaules.

-Ce mec a définitivement dit un mot de panique, fit Hamilton en agitant son pistolet en direction de Thomas.

Laurens lança un coup d'oeil à Thomas et James, bougeant sa machoire d'avant en arrière.

-Donc, je propose qu'on attende que leur soutient débarque, et on utilise ces deux là en tant qu’otages- négocier pour se sortir de là.

-Et si leur soutient ne se pointe pas ? Demanda Hamilton.

Laurens haussa des épaules.

-On les tue, il dit avec désinvolture.

Le sang de Thomas se figea à la façon dont Laurens semblait imperturbable ; c'était comme s'il décidait de ce qu'il mangerait ce soir, ou de quelles chaussures il porterait.

-Ce sont des agents fédéraux, siffla Hamilton.

Laurens haussa à nouveau des épaules.

-Alors tue les « fédéralement », qu'est ce que tu veux que j'te dise ?

-Donc on attend, dit Washington.

Laurens acquiesça. Washington étendit le bras au dessus du bar et sortit une autre bouteille de vin du mur. Il remplit son verre tandis que Laurens marchait jusqu'à Lafayette.

-Pourquoi t'es trempé de vin ? demanda Laurens.

Lafayette grimaça, avant de désigner Thomas d'un mouvement de tête. Celui-ci sourit, penaud.

-Tu vas me dire qu'il a cassé le nez d'Alex aussi ?

-Oui, grogna Hamilton.

Laurens roula des yeux.

-Laisse moi voir, dit il, se baissant au niveau d'Hamilton.

Il commença à toucher le nez d'Hamilton, qui commençait à tourner violet et clairement esquinté. Hamilton tressaillit alors que Laurens manipulait son nez, ses mains se crispant instinctivement autour du pistolet. Pendant une seconde, Thomas eut peur qu'Hamilton appuie accidentellement sur le déclencheur. Laurens claqua de la langue.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de te lancer dans des bagarres ?

- _ Pour être juste, Alexander a commencé* _ , dit Lafayette en français.

- _ Qu'est ce que tu as fait* _ ? demanda Laurens, qui sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour le presser contre le visage d'Hamilton.

- _ Ba, je suis entré ici -ow, putain, Laurens, du calme* _ , fit Hamilton en s'écartant de la main de Laurens, celui-ci le suivant et pressant plus fermement.  _ Je suis arrivé dans cet appartement, prêt à prévenir Laf à propos des féds, et je vois un mec que je connais pas avec un accent du sud parler à Washington. Comment j'étais supposé réagir* _ ?

- _ Tu as pensé qu'il était un flic* _ ? demanda Lafayette, presque incrédule.

_ -J'ai pensé que tout le monde que j'ai croisé dans la rue sur mon chemin jusqu'ici était un flic* _ , répondit Hamilton.  _ Il s'est avéré que j'avais raison* _ .

Laurens sourit d'un air à la fois ironique et désabusé.

_ -Ouais, je suppose que oui* _ , dit Laurens avec affection.

Il claqua l'épaule d'Hamilton, qui se détendit sous le mouvement. Ils partagèrent un sourire et Thomas sentit quelque chose lui tordre le ventre. Hé bien, si Laurens était l'ami d'Hamilton, qu'il aille lui aussi se faire enculer. N'importe qui pouvant apprécier la petite merde devait être au moins aussi mauvais.

_ -Vous deux voulez bien arrêter d'être aussi gay* _ ? dit Lafayette.

Laurens  lui fit un doigt d'honneur .

_ -Tu veux que je regarde ta blessure à la tête ou pas* _ ? demanda-t-il.

Thomas remarqua le sang qui coulait de la tête de Lafayette pour la première fois. Il y avait des éclats de verre brillant dans ses cheveux et il était complètement trempé de vin devant. Des mèches de ses cheveux continuait de goutter ce même vin. Thomas sentit la satisfaction l'envahir et ne put arrêter le léger gloussement qui lui échappa.

-Qu'est ce qui est si putain de drôle, uh ? Fit Hamilton en se tournant, plaçant le pistolet plus près du nez de Thomas.

-Oh, je pensais juste... -Thomas pouffa- J'ai fait le truc dans les films où tu expose une bouteille sur la tête de quelqu'un. Je l'ai fait et c'est plutôt cool.

Un des sourcils de Lafayette partit vers le haut.

-Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il à James, qui approuva avec un soupir.

-Oh, James. Oublié que tu étais là. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Thomas tourna sa tête contre le mur pour regarder son partenaire, celui-ci le regardant avec inquiétude.

-Thomas ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, ça va. Il y a un petit gangster qui tient un flingue devant mon visage mais ça va. Et toi ? dit Thomas.

Immédiatement, l'air inquiet de James se dissipa.

-Tu vas bien.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur.

-Je dirais pas non à une ou deux sucettes par contre.

-On  _ essaie _ , fit Martha dans l'oreille de Thomas. On arrive pas à trouver une bonne entrée et le propriétaire du bâtiment ne veux pas coopérer.

Pendant ce temps, Hamilton fixait Thomas à travers des yeux plissés.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous deux parlez de...

Les yeux d'Hamilton s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh  _ merde _ . John, tient le flingue.

Hamilton lança l'arme à Laurens, qui était occupé à regarder au travers des cheveux de Lafayette à le recherche d'autres blessures, et l'attrapa seulement de justesse. Thomas n'eut pas la chance de bouger que le canon était à nouveau pointé sur lui, et Hamilton faisait courir ses mains le long du corps de Thomas de toute façon.

-Woah, woah, fit Thomas. Invite moi à dîner d'abord.

Hamilton répondit en utilisant le haut de sa tête pour frapper la machoire de Thomas, envoyant la tête de Thomas en arrière, contre le mur. Il voyait des étoiles et grognait quand Hamilton tendit le bras derrière lui, et sortit la radio d'en dessous de la veste de Thomas.

-Enculés, grogna Hamilton.

Il attrapa les cheveux de Thomas et tira brutalement sa tête en arrière. Thomas eut une pensée à propos de faire payer Hamilton pour son prochain voyage à un salon de coiffure tandis qu'Hamilton sortait l'écouteur de son oreille. Hamilton jeta le tout au sol. En un éclair, les appareils de James rejoignirent ceux de Thomas et Hamilton attrapait le pistolet de John. Il tira quatre fois, deux dans chaque ensembles, et marcha sur ce qu'il en restait. Les coups de feu envoyèrent une douleur violente dans le crâne de Thomas, et ses oreille  continuèrent de résonner un moment après .

-Oh, sérieux, se plaignit Thomas. Ces trucs sont  _ chers _ !

_ -Est-ce que tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre _ , explosa Hamilton, se tournant vers Thomas fusil toujours en main.

- _ Merde* _ , Alex, dit Lafayette, décrochant ses mains de ses oreilles.

James saisit l'opportunité, se poussant du mur dans l'estomac de Lafayette. Celui-ci n'était pas prêt pour ça, et James parvint à arracher le pistolet de ses mains avant que John ne soit sur lui. Laurens attrapa le plus petit par la poitrine et le projeta au sol. James se retrouva face contre terre, Laurens élevant le flingue au dos de sa tête.

-Bel essais, dit Thomas d'une voix trainante.

James grogna en réponse. Il y eut un moment de silence, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Washington s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Est ce que vous avez finis, les garçons ? Demanda-t'il, agitant un verre à vin définitivement terminé d'une main. Parce qu'il y a de grands vans noirs dehors et des gens en armure qui en sortent.

Washington est appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la fenêtre, observant du côté des store qu'il avait fermés.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils ont entendus les coups de feu ? demanda Hamilton, quelque chose s'approchant de la peur dans sa voix.

Washington acquiesça :

-Je les ai regardés. Ils ont entendus les coups de feu.

- _ Merde _ ! cria Hamilton.

Washington leva un regard noir sur lui, mais Hamilton était trop préoccupé pour s'en soucier.

-Ils pensent surement que ces deux là sont morts et vont débarquer en explosant les fenêtre et-

Une sonnerie l'interrompit, le gazouillis de l'hymne national américain se jouant du côté de Lafayette. Les yeux de chacun était sur le français alors qu'il sortait son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon.

-Le numéro est bloqué, dit-il.

-C'est probablement eux, répondit Laurens, pointant James de la tête.

Lafayette regarda Washington. Il y eut un épais silence tandis que Washington considérait le téléphone tenu par Lafayette.  _ La Bannière Étoilée _ continua de jouer en des notes claires et enjouées, seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce. Juste alors que la musique approchait de sa fin, Washington acquiesça.

-Décroche, dit-il.

Lafayette appuya sur l'écran et leva le téléphone à son visage.

-Bonjour ? demanda-t-il, déglutissant.

Thomas et James échangèrent un regard alors que Lafayette écoutait la personne au bout du fil. Il baissa le téléphone et dit :

-Ils veulent être en haut-parleur. Ils souhaitent parler à tout le monde.

Washington acquiesça à nouveau, et Lafayette appuya sur l'écran avant de brandir le téléphone :

-Vous êtes en haut-parleur.

-Merci.

La voix de Louis, faible et assourdie, leur parvint. Lafayette appuya à plusieurs reprise sur le bouton du volume et plaça ses mains en coupe autour du son.

-Je suis Louis Capet, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Louis.

Louis prononça son nom à la française,  _ Louie _ .

-Premièrement. Comment vont Thomas et James ?

Washington hocha la tête et Thomas s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Hey Louis. On va bien tous les deux. Bon, on est au bout de fusils, James est au sol, et je saigne légèrement, mais à part ça, ça va.

-James ? demanda Louis.

-Je suis là, grogna Jams, sa voix assourdie du fait de sa position au sol.

-Okay, bien. C'est bien. Je parlais à Lafayette plus tôt, mais j'ai peur de ne pas connaître le reste d'entre vous ? Fit Louis en élevant sa voix.

Washington acquiesça et Lafayette répondit.

-John, Alex et George.

-George ? Demanda Louis.

Lafayette hésita à nouveau et Washington fit un pas en avant.

-Washington. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr. Capet.

-De même, Mr. Washington.

Si Louis était surpris de savoir que Washington était dans la pièce, sa voix ne le montrait pas.

-J'aimerais discuter de quelques choses en face à face avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-En fait, cela me dérangerait, dit Washington.

Louis produisit un éclat de rire joyeux, comme s'il écoutait la mauvaise blague d'un collègue.

-Alors ce sera à travers le téléphone. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous faire m'envoyer Thomas et James intacts ?

Washington plia ses mains devant sa tête.

-Je veux deux choses, dit-il, avant d'attendre.

-D'accord, qu-

-Un, dit-il, interrompant Louis. Je veux une garantie que moi et mes hommes sortons d'ici. Deux, une aide médicale pour mes hommes qu'agent Jefferson est parvenu à blesser.

Washington pressa ses lèvres à ses phalanges en attendant la réponse de Louis.

-Hé bien, on peut envoyer de l'équipement médical assez rapidement, mais un professionnel ne pourra pas monter, dit Louis. En ce qui concerne l'autre chose... Je vais devoir en parler avec mes supérieurs.

-Compréhensible, répondit Washington.

-Pourrais-je me renseigner sur l'état médical de Thomas et James ? Demanda Louis.

Washington regarda Laurens, qui commença ;

-Oh, heu, ils vont bien. Le grand -

-Thomas, corigea Louis.

-Thomas, ouais, dit Laurens. Il a une petite lacération à la tête, et il y aura surement une bosse ou deux, mais il va bien.

-Putain de honte, dit Hamilton.

Laurens lui lança un regard.

-Hamilton, avertit Washington.

-Il a cassé mon  _ putain _ de nez ! Fit Hamilton avec un geste pour son visage.

Thomas se demanda si Louis pouvait entendre l'éclat d'Hamilton.

-Calme toi, tu sera toujours beau, dit Laurens.

-Qui a le nez cassé ? Demanda Louis, feignant l'innocence.

C'était seulement parce que Thomas le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait entendre le rire contenu dans sa voix.

-Alex, répondit Laurens.

-Donc vous devez être John, dit Louis.

-Uh, ouais.

John baissa la tête, comme embarrassé d'avoir divulguer son identité.

-Donc nous avons le blessure de Thomas, le nez d'Alex, et... ?

-En quoi c'est important ? Lança Hamilton d'une voix forte, surement pour que Louis puisse l'entendre.

-Je veux juste envoyer tous les bons equipement, d'accord ? Dit Louis. Je parle à un médecins là. Ils sont en train d'assembler un paquet basé en fonction de ce que vous me dites.

-Alex a d'autres lacérations, et Laf en a un million de petites. Est-ce que vous pouvez envoyer des gants et des pinces ? Je vais devoir enlever des bouts de verre de ses blessures, dit Laurens.

Ils entendirent Louis répéter la demande, puis il y eut une pause.

-D'accord, voilà ce qu'on a pour l'instant...

Et Louis énonça une liste d'équipements médicaux tandis que Laurens écoutait intensément. Quand Louis atteignit la fin de sa liste, il demanda s'il leur fallait quelque chose de plus. Laurens réfléchit pendant un moment, mais dit non.

-Bien. Ravi que nous nous soyons occupés de ça, dit Louis. Comment est-ce que vous voulez les récupérer ? On pensait à envoyer un agent jusqu'à votre porte et vous pourriez simplement le récupérer.

-Non, dit immédiatement Washington. Pas de contact directe.

-D'accord. On pourrait le déposer et repartir.

-Comment saurait-on que vous allez vraiment repartir ? demanda Hamilton.

-La plupart des appartements ne viennent-ils pas avec une lucarne ? demanda Louis.

Lafayette s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Non, pas le mien.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, il y avait évidemment une lucarne de ce côté de la porte- oh. Le drapeau de l'autre côté devait la couvrir.

-Hé bien dans ce cas, vous allez simplement devoir me faire confiance, dit Louis.

- Fuck that , cracha Hamilton.

-Je suis incliné à agréer,  _ fuck that _ , dit Lafayette.

Laurens acquiesça son accord. Washington marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-A la fin, c'est votre choix, dit Louis. Mais si vous dites non... J'espère vraiment qu'Alex n'a pas une blessure à l'oeil ou au sinus.

-Quoi ? demanda Hamilton. Mon  _ nez _ est cassé.

-Oui, et parfois un nez cassé peut atteindre les cavités des sinus ou blesser tes yeux, dit Louis.

-John ? fit Hamilton.

-Ouais, il a raison, dit Laurens, voix soudainement rauque alors qu'il se tournait et commençait à examiner frénétiquement le visage d'Alex. Mais je ne peux pas dire, pas sans un rayon-x.

Les yeux d'Hamilton s'élargir, sa main libre s'élevant à son nez qui goutait toujours du sang. Thomas n'était pas un expert médical, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un saignement aussi long était une bonne chose.

-Ne le touche pas, réprimanda Laurens.

-Alors, est-ce que vous voulez les fournitures ? demanda Louis.

-Alex ? interrogea Washington après un temps de silence.

Celui-ci, la respiration quelque peu effrénée, tenait toujours son nez. Il déglutit, prenant une respiration tremblante.

-Je pense... J'irai bien. C'est bon, dit-il, baissant lentement sa main de son visage.

-Alors non, on s'en passera, dit Washington. Merci pour votre offre, Mr. Capet.

-Êtes vous sû-

-Si vous vouliez bien, interrompit Washington. Allez parler à vos supérieurs. J'aimerai dormir dans mon lit cette nuit, merci.

Et avec ça, Washington prit le téléphone de Lafayette et raccrocha. Un silence s'installa dans le groupe.

-Bon, c'était quelque chose, dit Laurens, baissant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je vous l'ai dit, niqués jusqu'à l'os, dit Hamilton, silencieusement. Ils ne vont pas simplement nous laisser partir. Ca ne se finira pas comme ça.

La bravade précédente de chacun disparut. Lafayette se dégonfla, se glissa derrière le bar et et commença à boire directement au goulot d'une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Laurens demanda un Sam Adams. Lafayette sortit trois bouteilles pour lui.

-On est tellement dans la merde, dit Laurens, ouvrant la bouteille d'une main et prenant une rasade.

-Je peux avoir de l'alcool ? Demanda Thomas.

Il ne reçut que des regards noirs. Washington ressemblait toujours d'une certaine manière à un mur de pierre. Thomas ne pouvait pas commencer à deviner ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Washington le vit regarder. Il soupire, secouant la tête.

-Je pensais que tu semblait trop bien pour être vrai, dit-il.

Thomas rit.

-Ca allait extrêmement bien de mon côté aussi, donc...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il espérait un rire. Amener ces hommes à l'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu pourrai aider Louis. Mais l'expression de Washington s'assombrit.

-Hamilton, commanda-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, sir.

Hamilton sourit vicieusement à Thomas. Pendant une seconde, Thomas est terrifié qu'Hamilton appuie sur le déclencheur, l'envoyant directement dans l'autre monde ; ne passez pas par la case « Départ », ne gagnez pas deux cents dollars. A la place, Hamilton envoya sa main armée en l'air, et la projeta. Elle entra en contact, le museau du fusil percutant la tempe de Thomas, juste en dessous de là où il saignait. Il y eut un éclat de douleur aveuglant, puis rien, à part les ténèbres d'encre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :  
> La fic est finie, rentrez tous chez vous. RIP Thomas.  
> Je blague, je blague. Je ne vais tuer personne si tôt.  
> On se voit samedis.


	7. How To Salvage A Relationship Destroyed By Lies? More Lies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James arrive a garder une tête sérieuse tout du long et j’en suis moi-même assez impressionné.e.

-Thomas, _Thomas_ !

Quelqu’un l’appelait.

-Oh merde, oh putain je- je- _merdemerdemerdemerde_ , fit une autre voix.

Était-ce vraiment une autre voix ? Thomas n’arrivait pas à savoir d’où elle venait. Tout paraissait venir de toutes les directions à la fois.

-Alex, calme toi, dit quelqu’un.

Les voix étaient étouffées.

-Je l’ai tué, _putain de merde_ , il est mo-

-Thomas, dit à nouveau la première voix.

Il savait que c’était la première, parce qu’elle était bien plus proche que les autres. Sa tête lui fait mal. L’odeur du vomis frappe ses narines. Quelque chose tapote son visage, gentiment. Thomas gémit, _juste cinq minutes_.

-Il a fait un bruit, _il a fait un bruit_ ! dit quelqu’un (le troisième ? Est-ce quelqu’un d’autre ?).

-Je ne l’ai pas tué ? fit le second, définitivement le second.

-Thomas, tu dois ouvrir les yeux. Thomas, s’il te plaît, dit la première voix.

Elle était gentille, mais inquiète. Même si la sensation était la même qu’un million d’aiguilles enfoncées dans son visage, Thomas obéit. Au début, la lumière fut aveuglante. Sa tête _hurla_ en agonie. Il voulait refermer ses yeux.

-Non, non, tu dois garder les yeux ouverts, allez.

Les tapotements sur son visages devinrent plus insistants. Thomas tenta de s’éloigner de la sensation. Les impacts envoyaient des ondes brûlante à son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, les forçant à s’ouvrir totalement. Pendant un moment il ne put voir que la lumière, puis une forme noire et floue commença à se former. Elle se sépara en deux, sa netteté augmentant lentement.

-Thomas, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? dit une des voix.

Thomas avait perdu le fil de qui était qui. Les formes se solidifièrent en visages. Toujours flous, mais Thomas reconnut...

-James ? demanda-t-il.

Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangement distante, malgré les réverbérations intenses qu’il sentait dans son crâne.

-Que- où est-ce que je suis ?

L’étranger fronça des sourcils. James avait l’air inquiet. _À propos de quoi_ , se demanda Thomas.

-L'appartement de Lafayette. Tu peux me dire quel jour on est ? demanda James.

Thomas réfléchit pendant un moment, mais il n’y avait rien dans son esprit à part un bruit de fond.

-Je… Quel jour on est ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Il ne savait pas. James saurait.

Le deuxième visage parla :

-Hey, là, est-ce que tu peux suivre mon doigt ?

Mais Thomas ne voit pas de doigt. Il fronça des sourcils. Quel genre de question est-ce s’il ne peux pas -oh, attend, il le voyait… qu’est-ce qu’il faisait déjà ?

-Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il.  
-Merde, dit à nouveau le deuxième visage, avant de disparaître. Il a une putain de commotion.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ? interrogea James.

-Il ne peut pas se concentrer, ses pupilles sont de deux tailles différentes, il a vomit, tu veux que je continue ?

-Tu as mis quelle force dans ton coup Alex ? demanda quelqu'un.

Les voix devenaient lentement plus claires.

-Je ne voulait pas- oh dieu, oh _putain_.

 _Cette_ voix s'interrompit, le son d’une respiration lourde et paniquée la remplaçant. Thomas s’inquiéta. Alex avait une commotion ou quelque chose comme ça. Thomas n’était pas sûr. Il était très fatigué. L’odeur de vomit devint plus forte et son estomac se souleva. La lumière blessait ses yeux. Il les ferma. Une sieste semblait une très bonne idée, là.

-Non, Thomas, hey ! dit James, presque criant. Ne dors pas. Tu dois rester éveillé.

- _Pourquoi_ , se plaignit Thomas. Je suis vraiment fatigué.

-Je sais Thomas, mais tu dois rester éveillé.

James le secoua gentiment. Thomas ouvrit les yeux et tenta de le foudroyer du regard. Fuck James pour ne pas le laisser faire la sieste. Mais James ne le regardait même plus.

-Il a besoin d’attention médical, immédiatement, dit il, parlant à quelqu’un d’autre.

La réponse fut étouffée, mais la voix profonde était légèrement familière.

-Je déteste devoir l’admettre boss, mais ouais, fit la voix du deuxième visage, qui était elle aussi familière maintenant ( _Lucy_ ? _Laren_ ? Laurens. C’est John Laurens. Qui est John Laurens ? Thomas ne se souvient pas vraiment). On pourrait avoir un homme mort sur les mains, sinon.

-Oh, alors je l’ai vraiment tué. T’entends ça Laf ? fit la deuxième voix. Je l’ai tué.

C’était… le nom est juste là… Ham ? Turkey ? Dieu, il était fatigué. Et nauséeux, mais surtout fatigué.

-James, est-ce que je peux faire une sieste, pitié ? demanda Thomas.

-Non, Thomas, fit James, tapotant à nouveau sa joue. Washington, s’il vous plaît, il a besoin d’aide.

Le murmure profond revint, et James baissa les yeux vers Thomas. Thomas n’aimait pas à quel point James semblait troublé. Si lui prenant une sieste dérangeait vraiment James à ce point, Thomas se figura qu’il allait devoir rester éveillé.

-Hé, James, dit Thomas. Je ne vais pas aller dormir si tu ne veux pas que j’y aille.

-C'est bien, Thomas. J’aimerai vraiment que tu fasses ça, dit James en souriant gentiment.

-Tu as juste à demander. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu le sais, hein ? demanda Thomas.

James prit sa main et la serra.

-Bien sûr que je sais, dit-il.

Laurens parlait à nouveau, mais Thomas ne lui prêta pas d’attention.

-Tu a été mon meilleur ami depuis… combien de temps ?

-Quinze ans.

-Quinze ans. Dieu. C’est long, pas vrai ?

-Très long Thomas, fit James.

Il serrait sa main très fort. Ce n’était pas vraiment confortable, mais James avait toujours l’air paniqué. Thomas sait à quel point ça peut être utile de s’accrocher très fort à quelque chose, alors il laisse James le faire. Soudainement, son estomac se contracta. James mit sa tête sur le côté et Thomas vomit, augmentant le tas qui était déjà là. Sa vision plongea et il grogna.

-James, je suis où ?

-L’appartement de Lafayette.

-Qui est Lafayette ?

-Celui qui possède cet appartement.

-Oh, d’accord, dit Thomas.

James serra une dernière fois sa main avant de la laisser tomber.

-On dirait qu’on va faire ça à la Richmond.

-Cool, fit Thomas en souriant. Qui est Richmond ? demanda-t-il juste après, mais James lui tournait déjà le dos.

-Washington, vous devez m’écouter, disait James. Non, ne m’interrompez pas. Je sais que nous avons démarré du mauvais pieds. C’est de notre faute. Mais nous voulons réellement vous aider. Vous avez déjà entendus l’adage “L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami” ? Ouais ? Hé bien on est dans ce genre de situation. Je vais être honnête avec vous, Mr. Washington. Nous -Thomas, mon équipe et moi- savons tous que le monde souterrain des gangs ne va pas simplement s’arrêter si on enlève quelques joueurs principaux. Des gens continueront de s’élever pour remplir ces rôles. T’arrête un mec, trois sont déjà prêts à prendre sa place.

-Et sur la liste des gens qu’on ne veut vraiment pas au pouvoir, George King etc numéro un. On apprécierait _vraiment_ qu’il disparaisse des rues. Mais se contenter d’arrêter King sans rien faire d’autre signifierait que _n’importe qui_ pourrait prendre sa place. Quelqu’un dont le commandement est pire que celui de King. Alors on choisit quelqu’un à soutenir, quelqu’un pour prendre la place de King. On vous a choisit _vous_ , Washington.

-C’est logique pas vrai ? Vous le détestez déjà. Vous savez ce que c’est de vivre sous sa loi et vous lui avez dit d’aller se faire. Tout le monde sait que vous l’affronter. Personne ne pense que vous allez gagner, mais imaginez que ce _soit le cas_. Réfléchissez-y. King est partit et vous et vos hommes gérez New York City. Thomas ici présent allait vous _aider_. Il allait vous donner tout ce que vous vouliez; drogues, argent, armes. Tout ce dont vous aviez besoin pour gagner votre petite révolution.

-Mais maintenant ? On veut toujours vous aider, notre plan n’a pas changé. Vous allez devoir nous fournir quelques trucs, maintenant que vous savez que nous sommes là et qu’on vous donne un coup de main, mais notre offre reste la même. Le gouvernement est volontaire pour vous aider à gagner, Washington. La seule chose que vous avez à faire est d’accepter.

-Et qu’est ce qui se passera si je refuse ? demanda la voix profonde.

-On part, on trouve quelqu’un d’autre à supporter. Quelqu’un acceptera notre aide. Vous les regarderez voler vers le pouvoir tandis que vous resterez au sol. Enfin si King ne vous a pas effacés avant. Il est arrivé très près d’avoir vos têtes sur un plateau d’argent. Washington, on vous offre un énorme avantage.

Il y eut un silence. Thomas n’était pas sûr de combien de temps il dura, sa tête tournait. James avait une main sur sa poitrine mais regardait quelque chose que Thomas ne pouvait voir. Il se demandait comment quiconque pouvait voir quoi que ce soit avec cette lumière aveuglante sur leurs visages.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y songer sérieusement, sire, dit Laurens.

-Je pense que c’est une bonne idée, dit quelqu’un d’autre, l’accent français le rendant un peu compliqué à comprendre.

-Laf ! dit Laurens avec incrédulité.

-De quoi auriez vous besoin ? fit à nouveau la voix profonde, grondante.

Thomas parvint finalement à lui donner un nom, Washing Machine. Non, pas ça. Quelque chose semblait... ne pas correspondre.

-Vous auriez à accepter l’un d’entre nous -Thomas, moi, _quelqu'un_ \- chez les Sons. On devra savoir ce que vous faites, et être partie prenante de vos prises de décisions. On aura aussi besoin d’une garantie que cette personne sera en sécurité. Et vous n’avez pas le droit de nous mentir. Et vous devez me laisser emmener Thomas à un docteur. Maintenant.

-Je n’ai pas besoin d’un docteur, James. Je vais parfaitement _bien_ , protesta Thomas.

James tapota sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr que tu n’en a pas besoin. Washington ? demanda James.

Thomas releva la tête pour voir à qui il parlait. Ça tournait, _tout_ tournait. Thomas se rallongea, regrettant sa décision de bouger précédente. Il y eut un silence. La main de James, tendue, regroupant le tissus du haut de Thomas en un poing.

-D’accord. Appelez votre Mr. Capet, trouver un médecin pour l’agent Jefferson. On va préciser les détails.

Laurens explosa en divers cris, mais James soupira de soulagement et laissa sa main se détendre. Il se tourna vers Thomas :

-Tu as entendus ça, Thomas ?

-J’ai pas besoin d’un médecin, grommela Thomas.

James sortait déjà son téléphone.

-Quelqu’un doit toujours vérifier le nez d’Alex, dit la voix française.

James acquiesça, téléphone pressé contre son oreille.

-Louis, ouais, tu ne vas pas croire ce qu’il vient de se passer ici, dit James sans dissimuler le soulagement dans sa voix. Non, non, tout le monde est toujours en vie. Ils sont d’accord pour nous parler, on va installer une situation Richmond… Ouais, mais écoute. Monte ici, emmène Martha et quelques paramédicaux. Thomas a une putain de commotion, et on a toujours ce nez auquel il faut jeter un coup d’oeil… ouais, tu le reconnaîtra. Il a peint un drapeau français géant dehors. Peux pas l’manquer.

Thomas sourit dans les lumières, commençant à pouffer.

-Il y a un drapeau français géant sur la porte, répondit-il au regard interrogateur de James. La France est tellement cool putain. Elle a _Paris_ et _Nice_ et-

-Je dois y aller, il radote à propos de la France. Emmène les médecins ici aussi vite que possible.

James fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, tandis que Thomas continuait de parler, ses mains commençant à s’agiter alors qu’il décrivait la Tour Eiffel. James les attrapa et les rabattit de force sur ses côtés.

-Et la _nourriture_ ! Mon dieu, les meilleurs macaronis au fromage que j’ai jamais eut, et la glace à la vanille -hey James ? On peut prendre de la glace ?

-Je suis sûr que tu pourra en avoir à l'hôpital, Thomas, fit James, cette fois en souriant alors que la porte s’ouvrait.

Thomas leva les yeux. Martha était à l’envers, le regardant de sa hauteur.

-Martha ! Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?

Les yeux de Thomas étaient collés à elle tandis que son médecin s’agenouillant à côté de lui. Il fronça des sourcils.

-Où on est, là ?

Un des médecins regarda James.

-Ouais, il a demandé, genre, quatre fois.

Le medic acquiesça et dit à l’autre de stabiliser le nuque et la tête de Thomas. Avant que Thomas ne puisse se plaindre que quelqu’un touche ses cheveux, il fut soulevé dans un brancard. Le mouvement envoie la douleur crier dans son esprit, et sa vision vira à nouveau au noir. Juste avant que Thomas ne s’évanouisse, il se demanda si James sera en colère contre lui pour s’être endormi.  
  
—————

Thomas se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête qu’il eût jamais eut -et il souffre de migraines. Il sait de quoi il parle quand il gémit auprès de James dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Crois moi, ne te fais jamais frapper par le côté lourd d’un flingue. Je ne recommande pas, disait Thomas en serrant les couvertures de son lit dans ses mains. Il était assis et attendait le repas. Il avait vraiment faim, il n’avait pas mangé depuis qu’il était entré dans le _Frenchman_ la nuit précédente. James rit.

-Pas besoin de me le répéter, dit-il.

Le rire de James était silencieux, un gloussement feutré. Thomas sourit, mais son sourire se tourna en grimace alors que sa tête pulsait. Le sourire de James s’effaça.

-Sérieusement, comment tu te sens ?

Thomas considéra la question.

-C’est la pire migraine que j’ai jamais eu.

James fut silencieux pendant un moment.

-Peut être que tu devrais rentrer en Virginie alors. Rentrer à la maison, prendre du repos.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

-Le doc a dit que je pouvais reprendre le boulot dès que je le sentais.

-Thomas, les commotions ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Une autre blessure majeure pourrait te coûter la vie.

-Alors je ne me blesserai pas, dit Thomas. Je reste ici James.

-Je dis juste que-

-J’irai bien. Considère le problème réglé.

-Si le directeur Farnese apprend-

-Si personne ne le lui dit, il n'apprendra rien.

James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand l’infirmière entra avec de la nourriture. Thomas entama le pudding alors qu’elle lui posait les questions de base. Elle lui fit répéter les exercices cognitifs de base qu’il avait déjà fait quand il s’était réveillé, hocha la tête avec approbation, et disparut.

-Ca a un gout de merde, dit Thomas, enfournant une autre cuillerée dans sa bouche.

-C’est la nourriture de l'hôpital Thomas. A quoi tu t’attendais ? demanda James.

-Seulement la meilleur cuisine pour nous malades, blessés et infirmes, dit Thomas en feignant d’être offensé.

James secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Peut être que je devrai appeler l’infirmière pour faire à nouveau ces tests de logique, dit-il. Tu as quand même trois commotions séparées.

-Mineurs James, mineurs, fit Thomas en agitant sa cuillère à son partenaire.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

-Tu commençait à radoter sur les splendeurs de la France.

-Je fais toujours ça. Tu aurais plutôt dû prendre ça comme un bon signe.

Thomas finit le pudding. Il jeta un coup d’oeil critique à la soupe, mais le grondement de son estomac vainquit.

-En parlant de ça, j’ai une question, dit James.

Thomas hocha la tête et il continua :

-Une fois que toi et Hamilton sortirent et que nous ayons tout mis en place avec Washington, Lafayette m’a demandé si tu avait en effet déjà été en France ou si c’était simplement la commotion qui parlait. Je lui ait dit que tu avait en fait étudié un an en France et que tu parlais couramment français. Et Laurens a eut cet air mortifié pendant que Lafayette se moquait de lui en français sans vouloir m’expliquer pourquoi.

-Thomas sourit dans sa soupe :

-Laurens a dit que j’étais mignon et a taquiné Lafayette à propos de m’emmener chez lui pour un coup d’un soir, tout ça en français.

Les yeux de James brillèrent.

-Tu dois parler de ça à Friedrich et Ben. Ils vont  en exploser de rire .

-Aw, mec, j’aurai tellement aimé voir la tête de Laurens.

Thomas imagina le choc et l’horreur de l’homme aux taches de rousseurs en apprenant que Thomas était bilingue. Il rit à l’image cartoonesque qui se forma dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, comme pour effacer l’image, et le regretta immédiatement. Sa tête tournait toujours à cause des mouvements brusques. Les docteurs avaient dit qu’il  _ devrait _ aller bien, que s’éloigner le plus possible des objets électroniques et ne pas conduire -Thomas était plus énervé par celui-là- additionnés à du temps soigneraient les blessures qu’il avait.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que ça ne faisait pas putain de mal en attendant.

-Alors, tu m'as pas dit, fit Thomas. Lequel d’entre nous est le bâtard chanceux qui va pouvoir bosser directement avec Washington ?

Le sourire de James s’effaça quelque peu.

-Personne, dit-il.

Thomas fronça des sourcils.

-Tu as dit que ce serait comme Richmond. Un gars dans le cercle rapproché du boss, qui les aide à descendre les grands garçons -Thomas prit une nouvelle cuillère de soupe- avant de semer la discorde chez les plus petits garçons.

James acquiesça.

-C’est le plan, ouais. Mais Washington ne nous fais pas encore complètement confiance.

-Alors comment ça va marcher ? demanda Thomas autour de la cuillère qui était dans sa bouche. Si on ne peut pas atteindre Washington, on ne pourra jamais détruire les Sons.

-On va rencontrer un des hommes de Washington qui va servir d'intermédiaire jusqu’à ce que Washington se sente assez confortable pour nous laisser entrer totalement.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux -Thomas sortit la cuillère de sa bouche-. On arrivera jamais à leur faire dire ce qu’ils font.

-Ils vont devoir le faire. Ils ont accepté : ils font quelque chose sans nous en avertir, le marché ne tient plus.

-Si on l’apprend jamais, tu veux dire, grommela Thomas.

James tapota sa main, un sourire résigné au visage. 

-On va juste devoir se faire confiance les uns les autres, dit-il. Tracer notre chemin jusqu’au sommet, puis commencer à semer le doute chez les Sons. Honnêtement, ça pourrait être mieux comme ça. Ils nous feront peut être plus confiance le temps qu’on remonte jusqu’au cercle rapproché de Washington par nous-même.

-J’aime pas ça, fit Thomas.

-Moi non plus, répondit James.

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence pensif, le seul bruit venant perturber ce silence étant le tic-tac de l’horloge sur le mur. Thomas grogna, éloignant sa main de James et retournant à creuser dans sa soupe, énervé. Elle était liquide, ne lui donnant pas la satisfaction recherchée en poignardant jusqu’au fond du bol.

-Alors, qui va rencontrer cet intermédiaire ? demanda-t’il.

James hésita.

-On -Washington et moi- espéraient que tu le ferai. Si tu étais en état de travailler, bien sûr.

Thomas s’étrangla sur sa soupe :

-Moi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

-Hé bien, commença James. Les gens t’ont vu quitter le _Frenchman_ avec Lafayette, déjà. Et je pense aussi que Washington t'apprécie secrètement.

-N’importe quoi.

-Non, sérieusement. Il a complimenté ta bravoure pour avoir pris le risque d’entrer seul dans l’appartement de Lafayette, et garder tes positions face à Hamilton. -James haussa des épaules- Il a dit que tu devais être un type intelligent pour presque réussir ce que tu as fait. Pas ta faute si Burr t’as balancé.

- _Putain_ de Burr, grogna Thomas, ce à quoi James acquiesça. Et putain de moi pour décider d’aller lui parler.

-Tu ne savais pas ce qui se passerait.

-Putain de moi quand même.

Thomas se frotta les yeux.

-Je vais le faire quand même. Devrait au moins être intéressant.

-J’pensais bien que tu dirais ça, dit James en souriant.

-Donc, qui est-ce que je vais rencontrer ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :
> 
> Je me demande bien qui Thomas va devoir rencontrer.  
> Vous avez pas idée de combien de recherches sur les commotions j’ai fait pour cette fic, putain de dieu.  
> Enfin bon : c’est le plan. Utiliser les Sons pour détruire King puis se retourner et trahir les Sons. On se demande comment ça va finir ?
> 
> Notes historiques :
> 
> Thomas Jefferson a eut de la glace pour la première fois en France, et adora totalement la vanille comme le connard simple qu’il était.  
> Farnese est Charles Farnese, soit le roi d’Espagne Charles III, aka le Roi Espagnol Qui Supporta Les Américains Pendant La Révolution. Personne ne parle vraiment de Charles III, mais il a fait quelques trucs cools. Il a été fait Duc de Parme à 15 ans, conquis et nommé Roi de Naples et de la Sicile en 1734 à 18 ans, puis hérité du trône espagnol de son demis-frère en 1759. Pendant son règne de trente ans, il est parvenus avec succès à aider les colonies américaines à renverser le gouvernement anglais, affaiblir l’Eglise et répandre les idées du Siècle des Lumières. Il a promus l’idée de liberté d’expression, de religions et soutenus la science et l’éducation supérieur. Sous son gouvernement, l’Espagne a été consolidée de plusieurs royaume séparés en une nation plus unique. La plupart des gens l’aimaient, sa vie personnelle était silencieuse et calme et c’était un mec plutôt sympa. Il ressemblait aussi à un personnage de cartoons en mode réel, je suis sérieux.se allez voir certains de ses portraits on dirait une animation humaine vivante. Il est tellement petit et précieux je veux le protéger et booper son nez. En tout, il est parvenu à garder le pouvoir pendant une période très tumultueuse et affirmait plutôt bien ses opinions se faisant.
> 
> On se voit Samedis.


	8. That Was Thomas' Favorite Shirt Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment est ce que quelqu'un a pu penser que ça allait réellement fonctionner ?

-Regardez ce que le vent nous apporte, dit Hamilton depuis le bloc dans lequel il était assis.

Thomas le fixa d'un regard noir, discutant d'à quel point il avait réellement besoin de s'assoir avec lui.

-Est-ce que les bandages sont le nouveau look chaud ? demanda Hamilton, un rictus aux lèvres.

Thomas avait toujours un grand patch de gaze en haut du front, venant du moment où Lafayette l'avez frapper contre le bar.

-Hé bien, si tu le porte, il est déjà mort, rétorqua Thomas.

Le nez d'Hamilton était couvert de bandages. Il le foudroya du regard, l'effet détruit par le fait qu'il devait garder sa bouche ouverte pour pouvoir respirer. La coupure qu'il avait au front était elle aussi couverte. Thomas ne put retenir la satisfaction qu'il ressentait en regardant les blessures d'Hamilton. Le bâtard les méritait bien.

-Tu vas t'assoir ou tu comptes rester debout comme un idiot ?

Hamilton fit un geste vers le banc libre en face de lui. Thomas balaya le restaurant du regard, mais personne ne leur prêtait attention. C'était vraiment un restaurant agréable, avec des  carrelages en lino et des sièges de cuir rouge, comme dans les vieux films des années 50. Il y avait de l'agitation au niveau de la fenêtre de la cuisine, où quelqu'un  remplissait les commandes de petits déjeuné. Thomas soupira et s'installa sur la banquette. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il combattit un étourdissement soudain. Il  plia ses mains sur la table en face de lui, la pression contre ses mains lui permettant de s'ancrer.

-Alors,  qu'est ce que c'est sensé être ? demanda Thomas.

-Tu n'es pas encore sur écoute, pas vrai ? demanda à son tour Hamilton, baissant sa voix.

Thomas haussa un sourcil.

-Comme si  _ j'allais  _ être celui qui briserait le contrat, dit-il.

Les yeux d'Hamilton s'étrécirent.

-Je ne le serai pas non plus, dit-il.

-Bien. Il ne sera pas brisé dans ce cas, sourit Thomas, d'un sourire visiblement forcé.

- _ Fantastique _ , cracha Hamilton.

Un silence tendu s'installa, les deux hommes mesurant l'autre du regard. Les yeux d'Hamilton fouillaient Thomas, à la recherche de qui-sait-quoi, peut être de l'indice d'une radio ou d'un autre appareil du genre.

-Tu ne trouvera rien. Tu as  _ tiré  _ sur ma radio, tu te souviens ? dit Thomas.

Hamilton se sourit à lui même et grogna. Il y eut à nouveau un silence, et Thomas décida que cette fois, Hamilton sera celui qui le brisera. Il attendit, dévisageant la brunette. Hamilton fut cependant épargné quand la serveuse s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Thomas réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d’œil au menu qui se trouvait sur la table, en face de lui, mais commanda quand même un café et des œufs au plat. Hamilton demanda un café et simplement quelques toasts. La fille aux cheveux noirs sourit poliment, écrivant sur son carnet avant de partir.

-Donc, fit Hamilton. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Qui est qui, comment est ce que vous êtes organisés,  _ pourquoi  _ est-ce que vous haïssez King à ce point... En gros, tout.

La serveuse revint et leur servit leur cafés. Hamilton attendit qu'elle parte avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ça va prendre un moment.

-Donne moi la version résumée, dit Thomas.

Il attrapa le pot à crème qui était sur la table et en versa plusieurs paquets dans son café. Le sucre suivit tandis qu'Hamilton levait le yeux au ciel, buvant son café noir.

-Washington est le boss, commença Hamilton. Il a des lieutenants, et un gouverneur par  catégorie . On déteste King parce que c'est un connard.

Une fois ceci dit, Hamilton croisa les bras et se renfonça dans son siège, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse. Thomas abaissa sa tasse de café lentement, l'entendant heurter légèrement la surface de la  table .

-Tu veux bien me donner plus de détails ? Fit Thomas, l'invitant à continuer.

Hamilton haussa des épaules.

-Pas vraiment, fit il avec un sourire en coin.

Thomas rassembla ses mains et les pressa contre ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre cet homme. Hamilton resta simplement assis là, avec la même expression, semblant presque innocent. Thomas laissa ses mains tomber de façon à ce qu'elles pointent dans la direction d'Hamilton, et secoua la tête.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que ce marché fonctionne. J'ai besoin de plus de détails.

-Et si je ne te les donne pas ? demanda l'autre.

-Je sors d'ici, offre mon support à un de vos ennemis, et tu ne me vois plus jamais avant ton arrivée derrière les barreaux d'une prison, le menaça Thomas.

Hamilton fit une pause, et pendant une seconde Thomas pensa que l'autre considérait cette option. Il y avait un angle contemplatif à sa tête, un éclat pensif à ses yeux.

-J'aime bien la partie où tu sors d'ici et je ne te vois plus jamais. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que ça se produise ? demanda Hamilton, et Thomas aurait pu jurer que l'autre était presque vraiment curieux.

- Ça me dépasse , fit Thomas. Cet arrangement ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup non plus, tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu l'as mis en place à la base ?!

-Je n'étais pas au courant que j'allais avoir à rencontrer Lexy "je frappe les gens à coups de pistolet pour m'amuser" Hamilton.

Thomas remua distraitement son café. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à devenir aussi énervé qu'Hamilton l'était, son visage prenant la couleur d'une teinte de rose que Thomas se souvenait avoir vu quand il avait appelé le plus petit "petite pile".

-Ouais, ba si t'avais pas cassé mon nez ou raconté de la merde, je ne l'aurai pas fait, cracha Hamilton. Quel genre de  _ connard _ imbécile nargue le mec qui le pointe avec un flingue ? Je suis honnêtement surpris que personne ne t'ai déjà tiré dessus. A mon avis, tu peux te prendre une balle dans l'cul et la rapporter jusqu'à l'Alabama ou n'importe quel autre putain d'endroit d'où tu viens.

Hamilton prit une inspiration avant de continuer.

-Et autre chose; tu te bas comme une dinde sans tête, ailes, ou pattes et ne peut pas prendre un coup d'une plume flottant dans une putain de brise. C'est un miracle que tu es dépassé le stade de l'enfance espèce de c-

-Oeufs ? interrompit la serveuse.

Thomas acquiesça et elle posa le plat en face de lui. Il lui sourit tandis qu'Hamilton faisait la moue, énervé d'être interrompu. Il lui jeta un regard sombre tandis qu'elle déposait le plat, mais elle se contenta de rendre son sourire à Thomas.

-Merci, darlin', dit Thomas, et elle pouffa.

-Pas d'problème. Appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! dit elle, sans regarder dans la direction d'Hamilton une seule fois.

Le regard de celui-ci la suivit, lançant des dagues dans sa direction alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

-Donc, nous avons établis qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'être ici, fit Thomas en prenant une bouchée de son petit déjeuné.

Les œufs étaient gras et absolument pas salés. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la salière en continuant de parler.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me dit pas simplement ce que je veux savoir, qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

La tête d'Hamilton  retourna brusquement face à lui, et il se rassit fortement dans son siège.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, grommela-t-il.

-Qui sont ces "lieutenants", et qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Et les gouverneurs ?

Hamilton soupira.

-Il y a cinq lieutenants, dit il. Moi -Alex leva son majeur, et Thomas fronça les sourcils- Laurens, Lafayette -Alex déplia alors d'autres doigts- Benny A et Benny T. Laurens et Lafayette dirige  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ ensembles, mais Laurens gère beaucoup de trucs du business, et Lafayette gère nos relations publiques, on peut dire. Benny A dirige la sécurité et contrôle nos hommes. Benny T et moi faisons... des choses, fit Hamilton sans laisser place à l'argumentation. Thomas argumente.

-Des choses ?

- _ Des choses _ , ouais.

-Quel genre de  _ choses  _ ?

- _ Des trucs _ , choses.

Thomas roula des yeux.

-Hamilton, écoute. Tu  _ dois  _ être honnête avec moi. On ne va jamais arriver nul part si tu ne l'es pas.

-Je suis honnête ! protesta Hamilton, claquant sa tasse déjà vide contre la table.

-Alors arrête d’omettre des faits importants !

-Ce ne sont pas des faits  _ importants _ .

-Alors arrête d'omettre n'importe quel fait, répliqua Thomas.

Hamilton lui lança un regard noir.  _ Si un regard pouvait tuer _ , se dit Thomas.

-J'aide à gérer les communications, dissimuler des choses, contrôler l'argent, tout ce qui a besoin d'être fait. Benny T...

Hamilton marqua une pause, jeta un regard autour d'eux et se pencha en avant. Il fit un geste à Thomas pour lui indiquer de s'approcher, ce que Thomas fit, se penchant avec précaution au dessus de son repas afin que son haut ne tombe pas dans ses œufs. Hamilton s'approcha à quelques pouces de Thomas. Il tendit le cou afin de mettre sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille de Thomas.

-Benny T fait plusieurs...  _ choses ! _

Hamilton cria le dernier mot, riant alors que Thomas se projetait en arrière et envoyait presque son café valser de la table. Thomas le foudroya du regard, sentant l’œuf liquide traverser son haut au niveau de son coude droit.

-Va te faire, dit Thomas en attrapant une serviette du distributeur qui était sur la table.

La blague d'Hamilton avait provoqué une augmentation conséquente de son mal de tête. Il foudroya l’œuf qui tachait son haut et commença à le tamponner, prétendant que c'était la tête d'Hamilton et usant par conséquent beaucoup plus de force que ce qui était probablement nécessaire. Hamilton continuait de ricaner, le rire le faisant se plier sur son siège. Les autres clients du restaurant les regardaient et Thomas s'étendit légèrement pour pousser Hamilton au niveau de son épaule.

-Oh mec, fit Hamilton, se redressant et essuyant une putain de larme de son œil. T'es totalement tombé dedans.

Thomas balaya le restaurant du regard. Tous les yeux les fixaient. Thomas dit à Hamilton d'arrêter, baissant le niveau de sa voix.

-La tête que t'avais,  _ oh putain. _

_ -Hamilton _ , Thomas grogna complètement.

Hamilton s'arrêta finalement, regardant autour d'eux en enregistrant les regards rapides de Thomas.

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas supporter un peu  _ d'attention  _ ? Fit Hamilton, un sourire désagréable aux lèvres. J'aurai pas pensé, vu ce jean que tu portait la nuit dernière. Tu avais  _ toouut _ -

-Hamilton est-ce que tu pourrai juste  _ la fermer _ .

Quelque chose dans son ton ramena finalement Hamilton sur terre.

-Tu est conscient de ce dont nous sommes en train de parler, n'est ce pas ? En  _ publique  _ ? murmura Thomas.

-D'accord, dans ce cas arrête de poser des question sur B.T, ok ?

La voix d'Hamilton tomba au niveau d'un chuchotement.

-B.T. N'est pas quelqu'un dont nous parlons en  _ publique _ .

Thomas réfléchit un moment à ça, toujours à pencher à moitié au dessus de la table. Il examina le visage d'Hamilton et décida que  _ oui _ , peut importe ce que Benny T. fait, il n'était pas conseillé d'en parler dans un restaurant. Avec des pensées de contrats d'assassinat et d'autres choses dont on ne parle pas, Thomas posa une dernière question :

-Son nom complet, au moins ?

-Benjamin Tallmadge, dit Hamilton, sa voix à peine au dessus d'un murmure.

Thomas acquiesça et se rassit, ramenant sa main à lui. Il pouvait toujours sentir les regards des autres clients sur eux. Hamilton balaya à nouveau le restaurant du regard.

-Pas besoin de vous inquiétez, fit-il. J'ai juste tenté de faire une blague à mon petit-ami. Pas allé si bien que ça, comme vous pouvez surement le voir.

-Hamilton gagna un ou deux rires et les gens retournèrent à leurs repas, ce qui n'empêcha pas Thomas de continuer à se sentir mal à l'aise. Peu importe que leurs têtes soient tournées, ou qu'ils discutent, il avait toujours l'impression que quelqu'un  _ écoutait _ . Il n'arriva pas vraiment à se débarrasser de ce sentiment, et ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un autre examen du restaurant. Il rencontre le regard de la serveuse qui lui donne un léger mouvement de sourcil. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le geste lui permet de se reprendre légèrement, assez pour se forcer à reporter son attention à Hamilton.

-Donc, fit Thomas, refermant fermement sa main autour de sa tasse. C'est quoi le nom de Benny A ?

-Benedict Arnold, dit Hamilton.

_ Arnold _ , dit le Père Monk dans la tête de Thomas, mais celui-ci l'ignora. C'était impossible. Washington était trop intelligent pour ça.  _ Quand même, une coïncidence étrange _ , fit le cerveau de Thomas.

Hamilton avait repris la parole -chose qui avait tendance à se produire plus que régulièrement, de l'avis de Thomas- parlant des gouverneurs. Un gouverneurs s'occupe d'un district ou d'un quartier mais doit faire un rapport à Washington, ou en tout cas c'est ce que Thomas compris. Il parvint seulement à attraper quelques noms,  _ Henry Knox _ ,  _ Philip Schuyler _ ,  _ Nathaniel Green _ , avant que les mots d'Hamilton ne se perdent entre son parlé rapide et la distraction de Thomas qui continuait d'augmenter. Le nom  _ Arnold  _ le distrayait toujours quand Hamilton claqua des doigts juste en face de la tête de Thomas.

-Salut ? La Terre à Mr. Belle du Sud, la Terre à-

Thomas attrapa la main d'Hamilton et l'éloigna de son visage. Il fronça du nez au sourire qui le nargua en réponse.

-Si tu ne compte pas m'écouter, quel est l'intérêt de ces rencontres ? demanda Hamilton.

-Je t'écoutais, protesta Thomas.

Hamilton haussa un sourcil.  Thomas eut l'envie de le frapper l'arracher à son visage.

-J'espère bien, parce que je ne compte pas répéter quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, fit Thomas d'un ton sec.

-Donne moi le nom des gouverneurs alors, renifla Hamilton.

Il  demande à Thomas de prouver son bluff , mais Thomas décida  de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

-Est-ce que t'es un gamin ? se moqua Thomas. Donne le nom des gouverneurs u tu n'es pas un vrai fan des Sons of Liberty ?

-C'est une question raisonnable.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Ouais, ba t'es un connard, alors ton avis ne compte pas.

-Tu es un bâtard, alors le tiens a encore moins d'importance.

Thomas ne disait ça que comme une réponse, juste une autre insulte. Mais l'expression sarcastique d'Hamilton disparait, son visage passant à une teinte de rouge assez laide et ses phalange à devenant blanches autour de la fourchette qu'il tenait.

-Je ne suis _ pas _ un bâtard, cracha Hamilton, yeux écarquillés par la colère. Tu n'as aucun putain de droit de m’appeler comme ça !

_ Touché une corde sensible, on dirait. _ Thomas rangea l’information dans un coin de sa tête. Il devrait laissait couler, mais la bouche de Thomas fonctionnait plus vite que son cerveau.

-M'est avis qu'il réagit un peut trop, fit Thomas avec un sourire retors tandis que le visage d'Hamilton se tordait de colère.

-Ferme ta putain de gueule, dit Hamilton d'une voix serrée.

-Essai de me forcer, le nargua Thomas.

Hamilton se raidit, ses épaules se contractant visiblement. Il baissa les yeux vers la tasse qu'il tenait toujours. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de se tourner sur sa blanquette.

-Hé, est-ce que je peux avoir un peux plus de café ? Demanda-t-il, et leur serveuse sourit.

-Bien sur darling.

Elle attrapa la carafe de café du comptoir, avant de s'approcher et de remplir le mug d'Hamilton, sourire amical aux lèvres. Thomas souriait toujours ironiquement, et Hamilton semblait toujours sur le point d'exploser.

-Voila, fit la serveuse après avoir remplis la tasse. Autre cho-

Hamilton attrapa son mug et renversa son café directement sur Thomas. Le liquide aspergea son visage et sa poitrine, le café bouillant brûlant sa peau. La serveuse bondit en arrière avec une exclamation, ramenant le café à sa poitrine comme si Hamilton allait l'atteindre pour attaquer une seconde fois. Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il claqua ses mains contre la table, l'utilisant comme appuie pour se lever.

- _ Va te faire enculer _ , cracha-t-il. Comment peut une personne être aussi  _ fondamentalement _ horrible ? Et dire que je m'inquiétais de t'avoir peut être tué accidentellement. C'est finis.

Avec ça, Hamilton balança sa tasse désormais vide vers Thomas, l'atteignant directement à la poitrine. Il s'extirpa du bloque, poussant rudement la serveuse pour s'éloigner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, fit-il d'un ton sec aux autres clients en sortant,  fermant violemment la porte derrière lui . Il fit un doigt d'honneur à Thomas par la fenêtre en le dépassant, avant de partir. Thomas le regarda disparaitre le long de la rue, sentant ses cheveux dégouliner de café.

-Serviette ? Proposa la serveuse, tirant le tissus blanc de son tablier pour le passer à Thomas.

Celui-ci le prit et essuya le café de son visage.

-Est-ce que tu es brûlé ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Pas sérieusement en tout cas, murmura Thomas, jetant un regard à son haut.

Celui-ci valait chère et était  _ vraiment  _ doux. Le bruit de fond habituel des restaurant repris et Thomas sortit son porte-feuille.

-Si j'étais toi je commencerai à chercher un nouveau mec, dit la serveuse.

Thomas renifla et posa environ trente dollar sur la table.

-Sans blague, dit-t-il. Ça devrait tout couvrir.

Il se leva, oubliant la tasse qui reposait sur ses cuisses. Elle roula et heurta le sol avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Il l'entendit exploser sous la table. Il lança un autre billet de dix dollars sur la table et s'extirpa prudemment du bloque, ignorant le bruit de poterie écrasée qui provenait de ses pieds.

-Dites à votre patron que je suis désolé.

Thomas tenta de ne pas réagir aux regards interrogatifs que lui lancèrent les autres clients. Il sortit du restaurant, une pointe de douleur explosant dans sa tête à chaque fois que ses pieds retombaient au sol. Immédiatement, la Crown Victoria rouge qui était sur le parking rugit à la vie, et avança jusqu'à la rue. Thomas ouvrit la porte du côté passager et s'assit.

-Alors, comment c'passé ? Demanda innocemment Louis depuis la banquette arrière.

James renifla en commençant à s'éloigner, tandis que Thomas envoyait un regard sombre à Louis au dessus de son épaule.

-Hamilton va payer pour mon nettoyage à sec, grommela Thomas, s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège.

Louis se pencha en avant pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Aww, ne boude pas mon grand garçon, on te trouvera un autre copain pour jouer.

-Oh, ta gueule.

Thomas ouvrit le compartiment à gant pour en sortir un flacon de Tylenol. Il en avala deux sans rien d'autre que sa salive et regarda sombrement par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, quand même ? demanda James, yeux fixés sur la route.

Thomas raconta ce qu'Hamilton lui avait dit tandis que James roulait trois bloques plus loin, faisait demi-tour et revenait au  _ David's Diner _ . Il se gara près du restaurant et Sally en sortit, débarrassée de son uniforme de serveuse. Elle lança un regard à Thomas avant d'exploser de rire.

-Ta gueule Sally. J'suis pas d'humeur, grogna Thomas.

Sally se contenta de rire plus fort tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le siège arrière. Elle sortit ses cheveux de leur chignon et les agita  pour qu'ils reprennent leur position habituelle.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'suis pas doué pour lire sur les lèvres, demanda Louis.

\--------------

-Il t'a balancé du café à la gueule ? dit Friedrich, riant à gorge déployée.

Thomas lançait des regards noirs à la ronde, son chemin bloqué par le commandant du SWAT et Ben.

-Oui, maintenant si je pouvais _s'il vous plait_ retourner dans ma chambre que je puisse me laver ? demanda Thomas.

Ni Friedrich ni Ben ne firent mine de bouger.

-Aw, est-ce que Tommy est triste que son nouveau petit-copain ait cassé avec lui ? le taquina Ben.

-Il n'est parvenu à tenir qu'un rendez-vous, pauvre garçon, fit Friedrich. Tu dois vraiment lui avoir fait peur.

-Je jure devant _dieu_... ! fit Thomas, les poussant sans ménagement pour passer entre eux.

Friedrich est un rocher immuable, mais Ben est bien plus faible, et fut obligé de reculer pour éviter une chute sur le mur.

-Ça l'a vraiment remué. Il devait l'aimer énormément, dit Friedrich.

Thomas l'ignora, passant furieusement sa clé d’hôtel et ouvrant sa porte à la volée à la vue de la lumière verte. James était déjà à l'intérieur, n'ayant pas eut à subir les taquineries de Friedrich et Ben. Thomas fouilla dans une de ses valises et en sortit sa trousse de toilette.

-... ouais, okay. Je vais lui parler... Non, je suis sûr que ça ira.

James leva un doigt en direction de Thomas alors que celui-ci était sur le point d'entrer dans leur salle de bain commune. Il parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone. Thomas laissa un soupir lui échapper et enleva son haut d'un geste. Il examina les taches de café et d’œufs d'un œil attentif.

-Je vous en prie. Je suis heureux que vous ayez appelé. Qu'on ait pu tout régler.

James se détourna quand Thomas lui fit signe de clore rapidement la discussion. Thomas roula des yeux et jeta son haut sur le lit. Il avait un produit pour les tâches quelque part. Il s'en occuperait après sa douche. Qu'est ce qu'était trente minute de plus quand les tâches étaient déjà sèches ?

-James, je sens comme du mauvais café. C'est dans mes cheveux, alors dépêche toi ou laisse moi allé me laver, se plaignit Thomas.

James roula à nouveau des yeux.

-... Non, il va bien. Pas de brûlure... J'en suis heureux aussi... mhm... On vous rappellera, d'accord ?... Heureux d'avoir pu vous parler, Mr. Washington.

James raccrocha et lança son téléphone sur son lit.

-C'était Washington.

-Ouais, j'avais compris.

-Il s'est excusé pour l'attitude d'Hamilton-

-Une chose à laquelle je suis sûr qu'il est habitué.

- _Et_ a demandé une deuxième chance, dit James.

-Dit lui d'envoyer n'importe qui d'autre et je suis plus que partant, fit Thomas en se déplaçant pour fermer la porte, s'arrêtant cependant au regard que lui lança James. Quoi ?

-Je lui ait dit que ce serait probablement ce que tu dirai. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre _à_ envoyer.

-Laurens ou Lafayette, contra Thomas.

-Il a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, pas si on veut des rencontres régulières. Ils sont trop occupés à faire d'autres choses.

Thomas prit une profonde inspiration, pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

-Laisse moi deviner, il ne veut pas non plus qu'on envois quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Thomas... dit James.

-C'est donc un oui.

-Il sait que c'est sont côté qui a merdé. Il tente d'arrangé les choses. On ne peut pas arrêter la communication.

-Mais-

-as de mais. C'est notre meilleur chance, pas vrai ? Si tu y retourne, c'est un signe de bonne fois. Nous sommes volontaire pour pardonner. _Et_ nous ne sommes pas ceux qui supplient pour une autre rencontre. Washington est désespérer, Thomas. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça tomber.

James avait raison, et Thomas le savait. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

-Laisse moi me laver d'abord, ok ?

-Je vais le rappeler, organiser quelque chose.

-Fais ça, dit Thomas, fermant la porte.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux emmêlés par le café. Il ressemblait à un caniche boiteux. La voix de James lui parvenait, étouffée, depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Thomas s'appuya contre le miroir et ferma les yeux.

Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était embarqué exactement ?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :
> 
> 100+ Kudos en sept chapitres ?? Merci beaucoup !
> 
> Story notes :
> 
> Maintenant qu'on commence à atteindre le nœud principal de l'histoire, je tenais simplement à vous faire tous savoir les retours et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. J'écris des fanfics pour m'améliorer en tant qu'écrivain et je ne peux pas faire ça sans retours ! Soyez honnête, ok ?
> 
> On se voit Samedis.


	9. Tylenol Can't Solve Your Problems Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Adams, Benedict Arnold, cartes, et une quantité copieuse de Tylenol.

Quand Thomas retourna au restaurant, c'était l'heure du repas et Hamilton n'était pas là. Sally – à nouveau dans son uniforme – lui apporta un sandwich et des frites. Il poussa un ses frites en rond dans son assiette et contempla l'horloge, comptant chaque minute de retard qu'avait Hamilton.

Quelqu'un lança Springsteen sur la jukebox. Thomas regarda dans la direction de la boîte, pour y voir Sally, souriante.  _ J'me disais que tu apprécierais _ , disait son visage, avant qu'elle ne retourne à son travail, servant des sodas à des adolescent qui la sifflèrent allègrement. Le besoin de la protéger tordit l'estomac de Thomas, qui dut se rappeler qu'il travaillait, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une scène.

_ Garde ça pour Hamilton _ , se dit-il. Il était assis dans le même bloc que la dernière fois -il y avait un appareil à enregistrement sous le panier à condiment qui était à côté de la fenêtre. Pas qu'il le dirait à Hamilton, ni qu'il en aurait le besoin. Il rendit silencieusement grâce aux lois de New York sur l'enregistrement par un parti. Mais la banquette sentait toujours comme du café renversé, ce qui donnait un mal de tête à Thomas.

- _ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter ! _

Thomas pouvait entendre Hamilton crier de la rue, à l'extérieur. Il grogna, sa tête le martelant. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Hamilton se disputer avec quelqu'un – qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? L'autre homme semblait serein en dépit d'Hamilton, qui le visage rouge, lui offraient de ses cris une douche de postillons. Ses cheveux ressortaient en un angle étrange du côté de sa tête, comme si un coup de vent le frappait directement au visage. Il marchait calmement derrière Hamilton, qui piétinais presque jusqu'à la porte du restaurant.

-Je jure devant  _ Dieu  _ que si tu me suis dans ce restaurant... ! cria Hamilton en ouvrant la porte.

-Alexander, je vais venir avec toi, dit l'homme, examinant le restaurant. Ordres de Washington.

-Dans ce cas fait demi-tour et va dire à Washington que je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitter, feula Hamilton.

-Ce que tu as dit. Plusieurs fois.

L'homme croisa le regard de Thomas et pointa de la tête dans sa direction.

-C'est lui ?

Hamilton regarda en direction de Thomas et se renfrogna.

-Et si c'est lui ?

Hamilton marcha lourdement en direction du bloc et se projeta dans le siège qui faisait face à Thomas. Il se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre et croisa les bras, regardant à l'extérieur en faisant la moue. L'autre homme soupira et s'assit à côté d'Hamilton.

-John Adams, le second de Washington, se présentât-t-il.

Il proposa sa main à Thomas, qui la saisit, pour trouver la poigne d'Adams étrangement faible.

-Will Clark, dit Thomas avec un sourire.

Adams retira sa main trop rapidement pour une poignée de main correcte.

-Je me suis laissé dire que votre nom était Jefferson, dit Adams.

-Oh ? fit Thomas en haussant un sourcil. Par qui ?

-George, dit Adams.

Thomas se détendit légèrement.

-Dans ce cas, votre information est correcte, Mr. Adams.

-John me va, mais ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

Adams regarda du côté d'Hamilton, qui était à ce moment occupé à lui envoyé un regard meurtrier du coin du bloc qu'ils partageaient.

-Je suis simplement supposé être un médiateur.

Hamilton grommela quelque chose à propos de ne pas avoir besoin d'un médiateur, particulièrement d'un médiateur  avec un bâton dans le cul . Il agitait ses jambes sous la table, paraissant sur le point de se lever pour ouvrir la gorge d'Adams. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'était le plan de Washington.  _ Entourer Hamilton de personnes qu'il n'aime pas ! Ça le mettra de bonne humeur.  _ Adams jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.

-Nous sommes en retard, fit Adams, mais il n'y avait pas d'excuse dans sa voix.

-En effet, répondit Thomas, mais il n'y avait pas de pardon dans sa voix.

- _ Sa  _ faute, grogna Hamilton, balançant un pouce en direction d'Adams.

Thomas en doutait, imaginant facilement Hamilton piquer une crise en apprenant qu'il devait retourner au restaurant. Adams roula des yeux et se renfonça dans la banquette. Thomas saisit l'opportunité pour sortir un carnet de sa poche.

-On a quelques questions, dit Thomas, posant le carnet sur la table.

-Balance, grogna Hamilton.

Ce que fit Thomas, extirpant lentement, douloureusement, chaque information d'Hamilton. C'était comme arracher des dents. Hamilton répondait volontairement aussi vaguement que possible à Thomas, ce qui signifiait que Thomas devait prendre le temps de le presser pour chaque petit détail.

-Quel est votre territoire ?

-Des quartiers à travers la ville.

-Où dans la ville ?

-Manhattan.

-Quels quartiers ?

-Harlem, quelques autres.

-Liste les moi.

-Où sont tes manières ?

- _ Aurait tu l'obligeance  _ de me les lister ? demanda-t-il, fausse sincérité imprégnant sa voix alors qu'il avalait une autre paire de tablette de Tylenol.

Quand Thomas parvint à finir la première page, il jeta un regard à l'horloge. Une heure et demi s'étaient déjà écoulée. La nourriture étaient arrivée et repartie, et Thomas était épuisé. Son mal de crâne s'était empiré progressivement, malgré le Tylenol, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de rester à l’hôtel pour quelques jours. Il avait l'impression que sa tête avait été passée au rouleau compresseur et recouverte d'asphalte. Deux fois.

-On a presque finis ? Demanda Hamilton.

Thomas hocha la tête.

-Plus qu'une question.

Hamilton souffla et sirota son milkshake.

-Benedict Arnold. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui.

Les yeux d'Hamilton s'étrécirent.

-Pourquoi ?

_ -Benedict Arnold, dit Ben, yeux fixés à l'ordinateur. _

_ La combinaison des trois ordinateurs portables avait été déployée sur le petit bureau de la chambre d’hôtel. Thomas se penchait au dessus de son épaule et regardait Ben passer d'une page de donner à une autre. _

_ -Est-ce que tu as d'autres informations que je pourrai utiliser ? _

_ -Il est avec les Sons, il pourrait avoir un casier judiciaire ? _

_ La tête de Thomas tournait, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas regardé l'écran LED, avec ses nombreuses commotions. Ben travaillait bien trop vite pour que Thomas puisse le suivre de toute façon, il se détourna donc. Il regarda Friedrich déballer ses dernières affaires et les ranger dans les tiroirs. _

_ -Nada, désolé, dit Ben en enfournant du pop-corn dans sa bouche. A moins que tu cherches un pollueur en série. _

_ Thomas jeta un coup d’œil à l'écran. Cet Arnold vivait dans les Queens de toute façon. Il soupira, tentant de bloquer son mal de tête grandissant. Ben fit tourner sa chaise, ses cheveux ondulés s'agitant dans les airs. Il était dans une des chambres d’hôtel. _

_ -Tu penses que "Benny A." est l'Arnold de Safe Harbors ? _

_ -James le pense. Je ne suis pas convaincu, dit Thomas, se redressant. _

_ -Une putain de coïncidence, si ce n'est pas lui, commenta Friedrich. _

-Parce que c'est mon boulot d'en savoir sur lui, dit Thomas, souffrant trop pour penser à une réplique pleine d'esprit.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Qui il est, ce qu'il fait, où est-ce qu'il vit, ce genre de choses, fit Thomas en haussant des épaules, tentant de paraitre nonchalant.

-Uh, il est passable, je suppose. Il s'occupe, genre, des gouverneurs.

Hamilton fit un vague mouvement de la main.

-J'lui parle pas beaucoup. Il tendait à beaucoup trainer avec Green, Knox et Schuyler, avant que Washington ne le promeuve. Comme je l'ai dit, il est passable. Assez silencieux.

Il se renfrogna légèrement.

-Assez nerveux, en fait. Ne parle pas beaucoup. Est d'accord avec tout ce que dit le boss.

-Donc il est loyal à Washington ? demanda Thomas.

-Ouais, bien sur, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? interrogea Hamilton, se hérissant immédiatement. On le saurait s'il ne l'était pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Thomas.

Hamilton  sursauta et Adams lui lança un regard noir.

-On le saurait, insista Hamilton. Il ne ment pas bien.

_ Et voilà James _ , songea Thomas.  _ J'avais raison.  _ Mais quelque chose le dérangeait toujours, au fond de lui.

-Où est-ce qu'il vit ? demanda Thomas.

Hamilton haussa des épaules. Adams roula des yeux -la chose qu'il préférait faire, pensait Thomas – et écrit une adresse sur une serviette de table. Thomas sortit son téléphone et envoya un message avec l'adresse à Ben. Ça devrait être suffisant pour que Ben puisse faire son tour de magie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Hamilton, ses yeux alternant entre Thomas et le téléphone dans sa main.

Thomas ouvrit un doigt, et un moment après Ben lui envoya un message. Thomas tourna son téléphone de façon à ce qu'Hamilton puisse voir la photo que Ben lui avait envoyé.

-C'est lui ? interrogea Thomas.

Les yeux d'Hamilton s'écarquillèrent.

-What the fuck ? respira-t-il. J'veux dire, ouais, c'est lui. Mais comment est-ce que tu as eut ça aussi vite ?

Base de donnée gouvernementale, Lexy, sourit Thomas. Archives DMV.

-Depuis ton téléphone ? demanda Hamilton, regardant le téléphone de Thomas comme si Thomas tenait une barre d'or pur entre ses mains.

Thomas hocha la tête, plus que partant pour laisser Hamilton croire ça. Thomas regarda la photo – un mec légèrement joufflu avec l'un des plus grands nez que Thomas ait jamais vu. Il le mit en veille et le rangea dans sa poche.

-Bien, gentlemen, ce fut amusant, dit Thomas en se levant.

Il était en train de sortir son porte-feuille de sa poche quand Hamilton attrape son bras.

-Attend, fit Hamilton.

Thomas haussa un sourcil.

-Et si j'ai des questions pour toi ?

-Tu en as ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Vraiment dommage, fit Thomas avec un sourire désagréable.

Hamilton vira au rouge.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "vraiment dommage" ? gronda Hamilton.

-Il est tard Hamilton, dit Thomas.

-On en a pas finis ici, pause ton cul sur cette banquette.

La prise d'Hamilton sur le poignet de Thomas se resserra. Thomas ne s'assit pas.

-J'ai des questions, insista Hamilton.

-Hamilton, dit Thomas. On est les derniers ici. Le restaurant va fermer.

-Je m'en fous. Combien est-ce qu'il y a de flics ?

-Je suis sûr que le staff et les cuisiniers ne s'en foutent pas, répliqua Thomas.

-Ils peuvent se la fermer. Ils savent qui dirige cette ville, dit Hamilton. Ils savent qui je suis.

-Ils savent qui  _ je  _ suis, Alexander, l'interrompit Adams, qu'Hamilton ignora.

-Répond à ma question, Jefferson, dit Hamilton. Combien d'agents fédéraux est-ce que vous avez ramenez ?

-N'aimerai tu pas savoir.

Thomas tira son bras hors de la prise d'Hamilton.

-Combien de feds ?

Hamilton cracha chaque mot comme s'ils étaient fait d'un poivre qui brûlait sa bouche. Thomas haussa des épaules et amorça un mouvement pour mettre de l'argent sur la table, avant de se raviser. Hamilton ou Adams pouvaient payer, il s'était déjà chargé du petit-déjeuné. Thomas se glissa hors du bloc et rangea son portefeuille dans sa poche. Il était à mi-chemin de la sortie quand Hamilton l'appela à nouveau.

-Je dirai à Washington que tu refuse de coopérer. Adams me soutiendra. Adieu tes précieuses rencontres.

Thomas s'arrêta et leva les yeux au plafond. Il était tenté de sortir, sans même répondre. Mais l'avertissement de James,  _ tu ne peux pas laisser ça tomber _ , résonna dans sa tête. Il soupira.

-Six. On est six, sans compter le SWAT.

Thomas est heureux que personne d'autre qu'Hamilton, Adams, Sally et le seul chef restant ne soit dans le restaurant. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'il veut avoir entouré d'inconnus.

-Est-ce que Jefferson est ton vrai nom ? demanda Hamilton.

-Non, parce que je vais donner  _ deux  _ faux noms, traina Jefferson, roulant des yeux.

Hamilton lui lança un regard tranchant.

-Est-ce que vous allez vraiment nous donner des drogues ?

- _ Donner  _ ? demanda Thomas. Non. Pas donner. Mais on va vous les  _ vendre _ .

Il lança un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il était presque 20:00.

-Demain, petit-déjeuner ? J'ai des choses à faire.

Thomas ne laissa pas une chance de protester à Hamilton, hors du restaurant en un éclair. Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à la voiture, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil au dessus de son épaule. Hamilton le foudroyait du regard tandis qu'Adams jetait un peu d'argent sur la table. Il y eut une vague de satisfaction dans la poitrine de Thomas quand il agita la main en salutation et qu'Hamilton se renfrogna. Thomas ouvrit rapidement la porte du siège passager de la Crown Victoria et s'assit à côté de James.

-A quoi est-ce que tu sourit ? Demanda James.

Thomas n'avait même pas remarqué que ses lèvres étaient toujours étirées.

-Rien, dit-il, regardant Hamilton faire la moue alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Ils allaient devoir rouler en cercle jusqu'à ce que Sally leur disent qu'ils pouvaient revenir la chercher en toute sécurité, et Thomas passe le temps en lisant à James tout ce qu'Hamilton lui avait dit. Sally lui envois un message à mi-chemin de sa description des routes de distribution de drogues et ils font demi-tour afin de la récupérer.

-Je pense qu'on a de quoi commencer une carte, dit Thomas.

James soupira.

-Toi et tes fichues cartes, murmura-t-il, ce qui arracha un rire à Sally.

——————

-Toi et tes cartes, dit James, berçant un café dans le commissariat le lendemain matin. E lles signeront ton arrêt de mort.

Thomas lui sourit au dessus de son épaule, ajoutant ce faisant une autre punaise rouge sur la carte dépliée sur le mur. Il avait forcé James à lui acheter une des cartes vieillottes de New York City, et une autre avec simplement Manhattan, tout ça pour le projet favoris de Thomas. Bien sûr, c'était une technique légitime qu'on leur apprenait à l'académie, mais Thomas la poussait dans l'extrême. Il avait un système qu'il connaissait par cœur, des punaises d'un million de couleurs avec lesquels il voyageait, et une couleur pour chaque évènement important ou information possible sur lesquels il pourrait tomber. Il gardait des rouleaux de fils, encore une fois multi-couleurs, pour son usage personnel. Il avait même plastifié des feuilles d'explication pour ceux qui n'étaient pas familiers à son système. Il avait une photo de chaque carte qu'il avait jamais fait soigneusement stockées –  triées  _ dans un ordre de _ _ perfection  _ _ objective _ .

Thomas et ses cartes, en effet.

-Alors est-ce que c'est "rouge brillant" ou "rouge sang"? demanda Revere, levant les yeux de la fiche d’information qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Thomas roula des yeux.

-Pourpre, évidement. J'ai ajouté des photos de référence pour une  _ raison _ , fit Thomas en pointant à un groupe de punaise rouge là où devrait être Safe Harbors.  _ Ç _ _ a _ , c'est rouge sang. Rouge sang pour  _ morts _ .

-Pourpre pour les territoire ennemis, ajouta Sally sans avoir besoin de regarder une des fiches répandues sur la table. Bleu clair pour amical. Clair avec des couleurs dessus montre les limites entre les gangs.

-Bleu foncé pour les forces de l'ordre, grommela James.

-Vert pour le blanchissage d'argent, dit Louis  sans un temps de retard .

-Violet pour les drogues, le type spécifié par la teinte, ajouta Friedrich, entrant dans la pièce en sirotant son café.

-Orange pour les échanges d'arme, fit Martha sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. Jaune pour les vols.

-Et rose pour la prostitution, chantonna Ben depuis le téléphone qui était sur la table.

Thomas prit une inspiration excitée.

-Ben ! T'as appris mon système ! fit Thomas, tout sourire. Il l'a appris, les gars !

-Nah, je connais seulement le rose. C'est tout ce que  _ j'ai  _ besoin de savoir.

-Tu es un agent fédéral, Benjamin Franklin.

-Pas quand je suis hors devoir, non.

Tandis que Thomas continuait de se chamailler avec Ben, Revere regarda chacun d'entre eux avec incrédulité.

-Vous avez appris tout ça ?! dit-il, frappant la fiche de papier de sa main.

-Hélas, dit James, aspirant la fin de son café. Attend juste qu'il commence à ajouter les photos, les documents, et les fils.

Les yeux de Revere s'écarquillèrent, apercevant le tas de dossier et photos que Thomas avait rassemblés sur la table.

-Merci de lui avoir donner un mur sans fenêtre, d'ailleurs. Il déteste que la lumière naturelle vienne modifier ses couleurs.

James fit tourner son café dans sa tasse. Revere fixa un moment Thomas qui plantait avec application des punaises pourpres dans la carte de Manhattan.

-J'ai besoin de plus de café, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Sally pouffa quand il partit, percutant presque Sybil alors que celle-ci entrait. Sybil examina le mur de haut en bas, observant la construction méticuleuse de Thomas.

-Cette carte est cool, dit-elle.

Thomas rayonna dans sa direction.

-Merci Sybil ! Je suis heureux que  _ quelqu'un _ apprécie une bonne carte, ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard renfrogné à ses compagnons agents.

Sybil attrapa une feuille et l'examina. Elle releva la tête avec un sourcil froncé. Elle vint à côté de Thomas pour tapoter l'épingle violette marquant  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ .

-Ça ne devrait pas être vert ?  _ The Frenchman  _ est évidement un moyen de blanchir de l'argent.

Thomas fronça des sourcils.

-Hamilton m'a dit qu'ils faisaient passer de l’ecstasy par là.

-Ouais, mais tu penses sérieusement qu'ils ne font pas aussi passer de l'argent sale par là ? demanda-t-elle.

Thomas réfléchit un moment à son idée et attrapa une punaise verte.

-Est-ce que tu veux un boulot Sybil ? Être un agent fédéral ?

Thomas enfonça la punaise verte sur  _ The Fighting Frenchman _ , à côté de la violette. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Paul a besoin de moi, désolée agent Jefferson, le taquina-t-elle.

Thomas rit :

-En effet, en effet.

Thomas reposa la boite de punaises pourpres presque vide et recula. Elle n'était pas encore finie, Thomas devaient encore ajouté les frontières de chaque gang sous le contrôle de King, mais il appréciait la façon dont les couleurs suivaient les lignes rigides des rues de New York City. Il sourit avec satisfaction.

-On devrait probablement y aller, Thomas, dit James. Hamilton est probablement en train de t'attendre au restaurant.

Thomas se rembrunit.

—————

Thomas sortit en furie du David's Diner pas même cinq minutes après la début du meeting avec Hamilton. Il y avait du sucre dans ses cheveux et il serrait fermement sont carnet ruiné.

-Je le hais ! Je le  _ hais _ , James ! Cria Thomas, agitant le carnet déchiré dans les airs.

James ouvrit sa fenêtre, soupirant.

-Thomas...

-Ne me " _ Thomas"  _ pas.

Thomas agrippa le rebords de la fenêtre de James.

-Je peux pas le faire. Il est insensé, insupportable, et c'est juste impossible de travailler avec lui.

-Allitération impressionnante, mais tu dois toujours y retourner, dit James.

Les phalanges de Thomas pâlirent.

-Tu ne comprend pas ! Je suis entré là dedans, me suis assis, et il a juste- il m'a juste _ balancé  _ du sucre à la gueule. De  _ nul part _ ! Et il est juste là à rire, entouré de  _ douzaines _ de paquets de sucres ouverts, et à me dire que c'est ma punition pour mon retard. Alors que lui était en retard de  _ treize _ minutes la nuit dernière !

Thomas criait désormais, attirant l'attention des passants sur le bas côté.

-On était en retard de vingt minutes, lui rappela James.

-Seulement parce qu'il avait été en retard en  _ premier _ !

Thomas frappa la porte de la voiture.

-Laisse moi entrer, on s'en va.

-Thomas, le prévint James, ce qui fit soupirer Thomas soupira. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton carnet ?

-Il a essayé de m'empêcher de partir en l'attrapant et il s'est déchiré, murmura Thomas.

-Bien, ça veux dire qu'il  regrette dans ce cas. Il a tenté de t'arrêter, dit James au regard incrédule de Thomas. Retourne-y et dit que tu lui pardonne. Agis en adulte.

-Je ne veux pas agir en adulte, gémit Thomas.

James roula des yeux.

-Au revoir, Thomas, fit James en remontant soudainement sa fenêtre, obligeant Thomas à retirer rapidement ses mains.

-James ! Laisse moi entrer dans la voiture ! appela Thomas, tapant contre la vitre teintée.

James ne répondit pas et Thomas souffla.

-Laisse moi au moins emprunter un carnet ? Et donne moi un peu plus de Tylenol ?

James abaissa sa fenêtre juste assez pour y faire passer un petit carnet  à la reliure en spirale , accompagné de deux cachets sur sa couverture. Thomas les attrapa et la fenêtre se ferma à nouveau. Grommelant contre les partenaires qui ne comprenaient pas les difficultés de travailler avec certains membres de gangs insupportables, Thomas commença à marcher lourdement vers le restaurant, avant de repenser son approche. Il jeta les médicament dans sa bouche, détendit ses épaules et délia ses enjambées, entrant d'un pas nonchalant, sans une préoccupation au monde.

-J'ai décidé- dit Thomas, claquant son nouveau carnet contre la table- de pardonner ta petite blague immature.

-Est-ce que c'était avant ou après que ton partenaire t'ai enfermé dehors ? demanda Hamilton.

Thomas pouvait sentir la vapeur s'échapper de ses oreilles alors qu'il facturait Hamilton le double du prix qu'il voulait à l'origine pour moitié moins de cocaïne. Le FBI n'avait qu'une quantité limité à vendre, se justifia-t-il à lui même, sans pour autant se nier la satisfaction qu'il obtint en regardant Hamilton vendre son âme.

——————

-Après Hamilton m'a demandé si j'avais apprécié de dormir avec ma sœur, dit Thomas trois heures plus tard, dans la voiture avec James.

Ils s'étaient installés juste à l'extérieur de l'immeuble de Benedict Arnold, papotant en tentant d’apercevoir l'homme. La photo des DMV était apparemment vieille de quelques années et il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop changé avant d'apporter la photo au Père Monk.

-Ouais ? fit James, sirotant la fin de son soda.

Martha leur avait apporté à manger une heure plus tôt. Le reste de l'équipe était dispersé à travers la cité, parlant une nouvelle fois aux survivants de Safe Harbors.

-Alors je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais du sud que j'étais un plouc, et que si j'avais une sœur, elle le frapperait dans les dents pour avoir suggérer ça.

James laissa un rire silencieux lui échapper - sa manière d'hurler de rire .

-Le truc qui est drôle c'est que je pourrai voir chacune des six le faire. Surtout Lizzie.

-Elizabeth continuerait de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de dents, ajouta Thomas, gagnant un autre rire léger de son meilleur ami.

-Anne le frapperait aussi fort que possible, avant de s'excuser et de lui donner de la glace.

-T'as pas faux, répondit Thomas en riant. En parlant de famille, tu as déjà appelé Dolley ?

-La nuit où tu étais à l’hôpital, répondit James. Elle m'a dit de te dire d'arrêter d'être un idiot.

-Tu ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, non ? demanda Thomas.

James secoua la tête.

-Bien sûr que non. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne te connais pas.

Thomas roula des yeux de bon cœur, sourire au visage. Dolley était trop gentille, vraiment, mais elle avait ce petit quelque chose bien à elle. Surtout quand cela concernait Thomas. S'il ne savait pas mieux, il dirait que Dolley ne l'aimait pas. Mais il avait passé trop de repas et soirées amicales avec la femme de James pour qu'il n'y ait du mauvais sang entre eux. Thomas regardait par la fenêtre, se rappelant la promesse de Dolley de leur envoyer des paquets de Virginie quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

Thomas leva la tête alors qu'un petit homme légèrement enrobé sortait du bâtiment. Il ferma fermement la porte derrière lui et balaya la rue du regard avant de virer à gauche et de s'éloigner vivement. Thomas agita gentiment l'épaule de James. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le nier, Benedict Arnold ressemblait exactement à la photo qu'ils en avaient. Il avait perdu un peu de poids depuis la prise de celle-ci, ses joues n'étaient plus aussi pleines, mais c'était lui. Thomas partagea ses pensées à James, qui acquiesça.

-C'est bon pour toi ? On peut aller voir le Père Monk maintenant ? Demanda James.

Thomas hésita. Arnold marchait rapidement, les épaules visiblement tendues. Il lançait des coups d’œil autour de lui, derrière son épaule et le long de chaque allée qu'il passait. Un homme le croisa dans la rue et Arnold s'éloigna prudemment de lui.

-Où est-ce que tu penses qu'il va ? demanda Thomas.

James haussa des épaules comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait pas, bien qu'il fixait Arnold avec la même intensité que Thomas.

-Est-ce qu'on le suit ? continua celui-ci.

Après un moment, James démarra la voiture et avança lentement le long de la rue derrière Arnold. Thomas prétendit être absorbé par son téléphone, de sorte que si Arnold lance un regard derrière lui, il ne soit pas suspicieux. Comme si quelqu'un ne serait pas suspicieux en voyant une voiture d'un rouge brillant les suivre lentement dans la rue. Thomas maudit la couleur de la voiture tandis qu'ils avançaient.

La lenteur est agonisante, même avec Arnold marchant rapidement le long de la rue dans sa hâte d'arriver là où il va. Thomas tapota des doigts sur sa jambe, regardant Arnold depuis sa vision périphérique. Arnold trotta à travers un carrefour et tourna à gauche. James le suivit, mais il accéléra un peu trop pendant le virage, et la tête d'Arnold se tourna sèchement pour les regarder.

James murmura un juron silencieux et agrippa le volant. Il continua cependant à avancer, alors même qu'Arnold les regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, marchant plus rapidement. Thomas mordilla ses lèvres tandis que James accélérait de même. Arnold fixa ses yeux au sol, commençant presque à courir. Il continuait de leur lancer des regards au dessus de son épaule, et Thomas arrêta de faire semblant de regarder son téléphone. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Arnold, et l'homme tourna sur lui-même.

- _Je sais_ _!_ Cria Arnold, la peur visible sur son visage. J'y vais ! J'y _vais_ !

Il se retourna et poussa un couple qui était sur son chemin. Iels lui lancèrent des regards confus, avant de se tourner vers James et Thomas. Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de l'homme, et il tira rapidement la fille dans une autre rue avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Thomas ne puisse plus les voir. Il lança un regard interrogatif à James. Celui-ci sera sa mâchoire, ses yeux suivant Arnold, devant eux.

Thomas balaya les environ du regard. La rue était loin d'être déserte, et les gens continuaient de le regarder étrangement. Les longs regards de côté et les têtes qui se détournaient rapidement alors que Thomas tentait de croiser le regard de quelqu'un commençait à le faire flipper. Des gens regardaient Arnold avec sympathie ou peur tandis qu'il les poussait de son chemin.

-J'aime pas ça, murmura Thomas.

James grogna son accord. Thomas ne savait pas quoi déduire de ça. Il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situation auparavant. Une vieille femme ferma rapidement les rideaux de sa fenêtre quand Thomas la regarda un peu trop longtemps.

-C'est comme s'ils avaient tous peur de nous, dit Thomas en diminuant les mouvement de sa bouche.

James pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et continua simplement à suivre Arnold.

Puis Arnold s'arrêta soudainement, ayant atteint la porte d'un petit appartement. Il respirait lourdement et regarda en direction de James et Thomas. James appuya sur les freins. Arnold montra la porte et prononça quelque chose - _vous voyiez_ ? James hocha brièvement la tête et Arnold se détendit visiblement. Il ressemblait toujours à un ressort bien trop tendu, mais il soupira et ouvrit la porte. Il lança un dernier regard à James et Thomas avant de disparaitre dans l'appartement.

Au moment où la porte se referma, James accéléra pour s'éloigner. Ils étaient quatre ou cinq blocs plus loin quand il ralentit et se gara sur le côté de la rue. Thomas laissa une respiration profonde lui échapper. Des gens leur lançaient toujours des regards étranges, mais Thomas ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il plaça son visage dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? demanda-t-il.

James approuva, tapotant des doigts contre le volant.

-On doit retourner au poste, répondit-il, commençant à nouveau à avancer dans la rue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> Notes historiques :  
> Thomas Jefferson aimait vraiment les cartes.  
> John Adams a été le deuxième président des États-Unis et une vrai merde. Lui et Jefferson étaient potes, si ça dit quelque chose de John 'mon-fis-ne-peut-pas-être-gay-c'est-juste-un-moins-que-rien' Adams. John 'je-ressemble-à-un-mauvais-déguisement-d'Einstien' Adams. J'ai une putain de haine pour John Adams, ok ? Genre, je me battrait contre John Adams sur le parking d'un Wendy à trois heures du mat'. La seule chose bien à propos de John Adams était Abigail Adams et il ne méritait pas une femme aussi magnifique qu'elle. Abigail Adams présidente 1796.  
> On se voit Samedis.


	10. And So Begins Thomas' Pattern Of Making Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict Arnold fait son apparition.

James fixait la carte de Thomas avec intensité, longeant des doigts les rues dans lesquelles ils avaient suivis Arnold. Il traça précautionneusement  les grilles des rues, faisant le virage et courant dans le mur de pins pourpres .

-Il était dans le territoire des Redcoats, médita James, plantant son doigt sur l'appartement dans lequel était entré Arnold.

Il avait raison, mais de peu. L'appartement d'Arnold était concrètement sur le gazon des Sons, mais là où il était allé était à l'intérieur des lignes Redcoats.

-Ok les garçons, fit la voix de Ben depuis le téléphone de Thomas, sur la table. Votre appartement mystère appartient à...  _ roulement de tambours s'il vous plait _ ...

Thomas tambourina obligeamment sur la table. Ben maintint le silence pour ce que Thomas considéra comme un temps d'arrêt dramatique convenable avant de finir.

-Edward Shippen !

-Qui est-il ? demanda Thomas.

-Le  _ merveilleux _ propriétaire de l'appartement agréable dans lequel vous êtes si intéressés est un étudiant en médecine, vingt-cinq ans, et complètement propre et ennuyeux. Il va au King's College et interne à un hôpital local.

-Oh, wow. Merci Ben, fit Thomas d'une voix trainante. J'ai presque cru que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait réellement nous intéresser pour une fois.

-Attend, mon cher Tommy-boy, Oncle Ben  est là pour toi . Le presque-docteur Shippen a une sœur, Margarita "Peggy" Shippen.

-Beaucoup de gens ont des sœurs, répondit sèchement Thomas.

-Ahh, c'est vrai, mais est-ce que beaucoup de gens ont des sœurs mariées à ce même Benedict Arnold que vous avez suivis si discrètement cet après-midi ?

Les sourcils de Thomas s'élevèrent, et il leva ses yeux vers James. Celui-ci mordait ses lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Donc Arnold rendait visite à son beau-frère. Et alors ? demanda Thomas.

-Il n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un qui rendait simplement visite à son beau-frère. Qui crie "Je sais, je sais, j'y vais" à des voitures randoms en allant rendre visite à sa famille élargie ? demanda James.

-Peut être quelqu'un dont la famille élargie à des liens avec un gang rival qui vient juste d'essayer de te tuer, toi et ton boss ? Suggéra Ben. Je veux dire, Arnold aurait du être dans cette église avec Washington, non ? Tous les lieutenants aurait du y être, Hamilton l'a dit. Hey, est-ce qu'on a appris pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à l'église ce matin là ?

-Ça a du me sortir de l'esprit, dit Thomas. Mais revenons à ça. Shippen a des liens avec les Redcoats ?

-Ouais, j'ai un témoignage en tribunal qu'il a fait pendant un procès de vol, à propos de l'attention médicale qu'il a donné à l'accusé Redcoat. Et aussi : son partenaire de chambre est un mec qui s'appelle John Andre, qui a passé du temps à l'ombre pour agression et s'identifie activement en tant que Redcoat, dit Ben.

-Hé bien, ça a dut mettre un frein à la cérémonie de mariage, dit Thomas.

Ben rit, mais James demeura silencieux, regardant l'appartement sur la carte.

-James, à quoi tu penses ?

James marqua un temps d'arrêt, son front plissé d'une manière que Thomas sait vouloir dire qu'il réfléchit, et vraiment.

-Je pense que plus on en apprend sur cet Arnold, plus je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il était l'Arnold de Safe Harbors.

-James, Hamilton a dit qu'Arnold était loyal.

-Et tu crois tout ce qu'Hamilton dit ? demanda James.

Thomas s'étouffa.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi ignores-tu le lien évident qu'on a là ? fit James en tourbillonnant vers Thomas.

-Ça n'explique pas tout, répondit Thomas en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que ça n'explique pas ? Si on suppose qu'Arnold a été convaincu de livrer Washington, alors on sait comment les Redcoats ont su où et quand Washington va à la messe. Monk nous a donné le nom "Arnold". Nous avons supposé que c'était un prénom, mais ça pourrait ne pas être le cas !

-Bien, alors pourquoi Arnold était-il aussi nerveux ? Pourquoi crier à de banales voitures ?

-Mais l'attaque a échouer, n'est-ce pas ? Et Monk a dit que le personnage de "James" en était plutôt fâché. J'aurai peur si je tentais d'assassiner mon chef de gang et que j'échouais.

James croisa les bras. Thomas fronça les sourcils. Plus il y pensait, plus James semblait avoir raison. Mais Hamilton avait été si convaincu. Et de ce que Thomas savait de Washington, il ne paraissait pas être le genre de mec à laisser entrer des possibles traitre dans son cercle rapproché. Mais si Washington ne savait pas, il était entièrement possible qu'Arnold se soit juste glissé dans les fissures.

-Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi Arnold ne savait-il pas que Washington n'allait pas à la messe ce jour là ? Arnold n'aurait-il pas du être au courant, puisqu'il est lieutenant et tout ? demanda Thomas.

James fronça des sourcils à son tour.

-De la chance, je suppose.

-Je n'aime pas les réponses qui incluent la "chance".

-La moitié d'entre elles le font, dans notre boulot, dit James.

-'Veut pas dire que je dois aimer ça, grommela Thomas, attrapant son téléphone et son manteau. Allons parler à Monk. Je veux lui montrer la photo d'Arnold.

\------------

Le Père Monk tourna les pages du livre de photographies, les examinant avec attention. Chacune des images semblait similaire à Arnold à cause d'un contour ou d'une forme, mais le visage d'Arnold était aussi caché dans les pages. Monk tourna une page et jeta à peine un regard au set de photo avant d'en montrer une.

-Lui. C'est celui qui s'était excusé, dit Monk.

James prit le livre et attrapa la photo.

-Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? Demanda James, brandissant la photo pour lui.

Monk acquiesça, agrippant les couvertures du lit d'hôpital.

-Je vois son visage dans mes cauchemars.

James tourna la photo et la passa à Thomas. Arnold.

Thomas soupira.

-Merci, Père.

\------------

-Enfin convaincu ? Demanda James alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le parking.

Thomas fronça des sourcils. Des questions sans réponses érraient toujours bruyamment dans sa tête, et Thomas n'aimait pas finir quelque chose avec des questions sans réponses. Pourquoi Arnold livrerait-il Washington ? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas que Washington n'allait pas à l'église ce matin-là ? Pourquoi Arnold avait-il eut peur d'eux aujourd'hui, dans la rue ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient croisées avaient-elles réagi de la même façon ?

Ils atteignirent la voiture, Thomas toujours perdu dans des théories à moitié formées. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte du côté passager avant que James ne la déverrouille, et baissa les yeux sur la poignée. Le rouge éclatant brillait contre sa peau sombre. Thomas prit soudain une grande inspiration, et commença à rire alors que James déverrouillait finalement la voiture et ouvrait sa porte. Il le regard d'un air interrogateur, et Thomas s'expliqua :

-La voiture est rouge James.

Il engloba la Crown Victoria d'un geste, toujours riant. James acquiesça lentement.

-Oui Thomas. La voiture est rouge.

-Non, non, non-, fit Thomas en secouant la tête. Pense-y. Arnold a vu une voiture rouge pétant le suivre le long d'une rue. Une  _ voiture rouge pétant _ , insista Thomas.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il compris.

-Il a pensé qu'on était des Redcoats envoyés pour le surveiller.

Thomas hocha la tête, toujours riant.

-"Je sais, j'y vais" ? Il était sur le chemin d'une rencontre avec des Redcoats, et on était juste là, à le suivre.

James secoua la tête et se glissa dans la place du conducteur.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es convaincu ?

Avant que Thomas ne puisse répondre, le téléphone de James sonna. James alla le pêcher dans sa poche arrière, avant de la passer à Thomas. Il démarra la voiture tandis que Thomas répondait.

-C'est Thomas, James conduit.

-Il est bon de savoir que nos représentants de la loi pratiquent des techniques de conduite sûres, fit avec un rire la voix accentuée de français de Lafayette.

-Monsieur* Lafayette ! S'exclama Thomas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Thomas espérait trouver un peu de l'amitié que lui et Lafayette avait cré la première nuit, mais Lafayette est poli, bien que froid, dans sa réponse.

-Ahh, vois-tu, notre ami Alexander semble avoir fait une promesse sans consulter le reste d'entre nous.

-De quelle promesse parlons nous ? demanda Thomas.

-Son marché pour la coke, dit Lafayette. C'est trop serré pour le reste d'entre nous.

-C'est le marché auquel Hamilton et moi sommes parvenus, Lafayette.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un marché que nous approuvons tous.

Thomas fut tenté de dire "dommage pour vous" et de raccrocher. James dut le voir sur son visage, et donna une légère pression à la main libre de Thomas. Celui-ci ravala un soupir, le grognement mourant dans sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Renégocier.

Lafayette devait sentir l'hésitation de Thomas, car il continua sans pause :

-Laurens, Benny A. et moi seront tous présents.

Les sourcils de Thomas se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce qui faisait penser Lafayette que le mettre en face de quatre membre de gang endurcis  mettrait Thomas dans de meilleurs dispositions ? Lafayette pensait-il que Thomas serait  _ plus  _ détendu avec eux tous ici ? Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour descendre l'idée, avant de se rappeler que Lafayette avait mentionné un "Benny".  _ Benny A _ . Benedict Arnold.

-Même restaurant ?

- _ Oui* _ , vingt minutes ?

-On se voit là-bas.

-Attend- fit Thomas avant que Lafayette ne raccroche. Est-ce que Benny sait que je suis du FBI ?

-Non, non, pas encore.

-Bien. Ne lui dit pas, d'accord ?

-Pou-

-Merci Lafayette. On se voit bientôt.

Thomas raccrocha en respirant avec soulagement.  _ Ça va être intéressant _ .

\---------------

Thomas portait son pistolet attaché au côté en entrant dans le restaurant. James avait protesté, lui ait dit de ne pas le prendre, mais Thomas -avec le soutiens de Steuben- avait insisté. Sally n'était pas dans son habituel uniforme de serveuse, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la faire entrer sans éveiller la suspicion des Sons. Il se rappelait bien trop bien de la force de la prise de Lafayette après avoir été fracassé contre le dessus du bar. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, le poids de son arme pressant dans son côté, et examina le restaurant. Heureusement, Hamilton et ses cohortes avaient choisis le même bloque que d'habitude.

Hamilton lui-même était assis à côté de la fenêtre sont haut blanc contrastant avec le cuire rouge du siège. Il parlait avec animation à Laurens, qui était à côté de lui, et Lafayette écoutait depuis l'autre côté de la table, ses longs bras étendus sur la table tels de fins rails. Arnold était perché au bord de la même banquette qu'Hamilton et Laurens, semblant décidément mal à l'aise avec la moitié de son corps suspendus dans le vide. Juste alors que Thomas se demandait si l'homme enrobé allait le reconnaitre, Arnold leva son regard. Ses yeux s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes, et Thomas en déduit qu'il l'avait, en effet, reconnut. Thomas se glissa dans la place à côté de Lafayette -le regard choqué d'Arnold le suivant.

-Donc, gentlemen, sommes nous prêts à parler ? J'aimerai me débarrasser rapidement de ça, j'ai donné mon accord pour  une rencontre par jour, pas  _ deux _ , fit Thomas, sarcastique.

Hamilton lui répondit d'une grimace de déplaisir.

-J'étais au milieu d'une histoire, dit-il.

-Oh ? demanda Thomas, parfaitement conscient de la lutte d'Arnold pour garder un visage impassible.

Il était réellement un mauvais menteur. Thomas ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu trahir Washington et s'en sortir jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ouais, à propos de la façon dont je t'avais recouvert de sucre ce matin.

Thomas émit un léger rire, comme s'il n'avait pas été rendu furieux par l'incident, et ajouta :

-Maintenant j'ai juste besoin de crème et tu aura fait de moi une tasse de café complète.

Lafayette rit tandis qu'Hamilton lui envoyait un regard noir. Laurens les regardait, refaisait sa queue de cheval et frappant in-intentionnellement le visage d'Arnold avec son coude. Il s'excusa, Arnold murmura quelque chose en retour et colla ses yeux au dessus de table.

-Will Clark, sinon. Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés, dit Thomas, sortant sa main pour la présenter à Arnold.

L'homme lui jeta un coup d’œil rapide, avant de retourner à la table.

-Benedict Arnold, murmura-t-il,  s'agitant sur son siège.

Lafayette fronça des sourcils dans sa direction, mais lança un sourire à Thomas.

Mais c'est long, pas vrai ? Appelle le Benny A., dit Lafayette.

Thomas acquiesça et sourit en retour.

-Comment allez vous tous, ce soir ? Demanda Thomas.

Hamilton lui lança un regard sombre et la réponse d'Arnold est à peine perceptible, mais Laurens et Lafayette sont plus avenants. Laurens lui posa des questions sur les commotion, mais Thomas  lui fit signe que ce n'était pas important . Hamilton était cependant toujours aussi sombre, dans le coin.

-Bien, puisqu'Hamilton par là bas semble être particulièrement perturbé d'avoir été interrompu, et que je connais déjà l'histoire, je vais le laisser finir. Je reviens tout d'suite, m'sieurs.

Thomas se leva et se dirigea jusqu'au toilettes des hommes, sentant les regards d'Hamilton et d'Arnold le suivre.

A l'intérieur, Thomas laissa un soupir lui échapper. L'agitation et les mouvements d'Arnold avaient laissés Thomas en une boule de nerfs similaire. Il considéra la situation : Arnold pensait qu'il était un Redcoat, les autres le savaient être un flic. Thomas était un courant de la trahison d'Arnold, mais il n'était pas sûr que les autres le croiraient s'il disait quoi que ce soit.

Thomas fit couler l'eau de l'évier et éclaboussa son visage d'eau. Son mal de tête grandissait à nouveau. Il était seul dans le restaurant ce soir, James était  éloigné d'un dangereux parking, et Sally cachée dans la cuisine.Il n'y avait aucun oeil directement sur lui, Lafayette bloquant la fenêtre et Sally étant obligée de restée dissimulée. Le poids de son pistolet pèse sur Thomas, son froid presque comme de la glace à travers son haut. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir sa veste et de jouer avec quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

En un instant, Arnold est sur lui. Thomas est poussé contre le mur près de l'évier, le petit homme se révélant être étonnement fort alors qu'il enroule ses mains dans le haut de Thomas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici  _ putain _ ? Feula Arnold, sa tête à quelques pouce de Thomas.

Il était obligé de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder Thomas dans les yeux. Ce fait sans importance fait résonner une corde étrange en Thomas, et il ne put retenir le petit sourire d'amusement de fleurir sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui est tellement  _ putain _ de drôle ?

-Toi, dit Thomas, et ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Arnold vira au rouge profond, et propulsa une nouvelle fois Thomas contre le mur.

-Est-ce que t'es là pour me remplacer ou un truc du genre ? Parce que je l'ai dit à Sa Majesté plus tôt,  _ j’essaie _ .

-Évidement pas assez fort, dit Thomas, plus que d'accord pour laisser Arnold continuer à parler.

-Comment étais-je supposé savoir qu'Hamilton avait convaincu Washington d'aller à une messe plus tardive ? J'étais avec Reynolds et Seabury quand Washington a fait cette décision, King le  _ sait _ .

Thomas enregistra les noms Reynolds et Seabury dans un coin, faisant une note mentale d'envoyer un message à Ben. Cependant, Arnold continuait à déblatérer.

-Je me suis foiré une fois, ok ? Mais ce  _ n'était pas ma faute _ . J'ai de nouvelles informations, un nouveau plan. Vous autres devez juste me faire confiance.

-Étrange demande venant de toi, dit Thomas.

Arnold trébucha autour de syllabes incompréhensibles avant de décider de pousser à nouveau Thomas contre le mur. C'est extrêmement faible, les nerfs d'Arnold disparaissant rapidement  à la seconde .

-Juste, dégage d'ici, ou je retourne me plaindre à Reynolds. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille.

Arnold laissa le haut de Thomas et se recula. Il sentit Arnold lui envoyer un regard sombre alors qu'il quittait les toilettes, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il reporta son regard sur les autres lieutenants des Sons, penchés au-dessus de la table en une conversation assourdie.

- _ Je dis simplement que je pense que Benny devrait savoir* _ , dit Hamilton, murmurant en français juste assez fort pour que Thomas entende.

- _ Thomas doit avoir ses raisons pour garder ça un secret* _ , répondit Lafayette.

- _ Demande lui lesquelles dans ce cas. Je n'aime pas le cacher à Benny* _ , fit Hamilton dans un soupir.

Thomas s'assit, se disant que la conversation allait s'éteindre, mais Hamilton reprend :

- _ Je ne fais pas confiance à Jefferson, Laf.* _

Lafayette lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

- _ C'est un porc, et le pire homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il m'a appelé un bâtard et m'a cassé le nez.* _

_ -Tu dois admettre qu'il est attractif, quand même* _ , fit Laurens, un éclat dans le regard.

Hamilton souffla.

- _ Le Connard du Siècle a de jolis yeux, et alors ?* _ se plaignit Hamilton.

Lafayette lui fit signe de se la fermer, amenant ses mains le long de son cou, mais Hamilton continue.

- _ Fuck lui pour être magnifique. Ça le rend juste pire, il est abrasif et condescendant. Il pense qu'il est si parfait, en débarquant ici avec le gouvernement derrière lui. Il ferait sûrement moins le fière s'il n'avait pas de soutiens. Il mérite chacune de ses trois commotions.* _

_ -Ça ne veux pas dire qu'on devrait y aller dans son dos. Il a spécialement demandé à ce qu'on ne prévienne pas Benny. On devrait lui demander* _ , dit ostensiblement Lafayette.

Thomas était assit là, observant l'échange. Il y avait un rire silencieux dans les yeux de Laurens, mais Hamilton semblait imperturbable.

- _ Hé bien j'men fous. Benny est notre égal et mérite de savoir. Je ne vois pas de problème à le mettre au courant.* _

_ -Si tu voulais bien attendre un moment* _ , fit Thomas en français,  _ je pourrai être capable de te dire pourquoi.* _

Hamilton sursauta, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

- _ Tu parles français ?!*  _ cri-t-il.

Laurens explosa de rire aux postillons d'Hamilton.

- _ Vous deux étiez au courant ?* _

Lafayette acquiesça, incapable d'empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage.

- _ Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?* _

_ -Parce que le Connard du Siècle ne voulait pas te le dire* _ , répliqua Thomas.

- _ Ca m'est sortit de l'esprit* _ , dit Laurens entre deux fous-rire.

- _ J'ai tenté de te prévenir, mon ami. Tu ne voulais pas la fermer* _ , fit Lafayette, à bout de souffle.

Hamilton parut mortifié.

- _ Tes yeux sont moches* _ , murmura-t-il.

Thomas sourit sous les aboiements de rire de Laurens.

- _ Mais je suis magnifique* _ , le taquina Thomas.

- _ Jamais.* _

Hamilton lui envoya un regard noir.

_ -M'est avis qu'il réagit un peut trop, Laf.* _

Thomas rit, gagnant une claque du français sur son dos

- _ Arrête de dire ça !*  _ protesta Hamilton.

La table entière riait de lui alors qu'il devenait d'une teinte d'un rouge brillant. Il se tourna sur son siège et bouda du côté de la fenêtre. Thomas entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et jeta un regard en arrière. Arnold les regardait, observant Laurens et Lafayette rire et plaisanter en français. Thomas lui fit un clin d’œil. Le regard d'Arnold s'obscurcit, et il marcha lourdement jusqu'à eux.

- _ Arrête de bouder, mon ami* _ , disait Lafayette alors qu'Arnold s'approchait.

-Je dois y aller, murmura Arnold, lançant un regard meurtrier à Thomas avant de sortir bruyamment du restaurant.

-C'est quoi son problème ? demanda Laurens.

Thomas sourit et sortit son téléphone. Il envoya un message rapide à James - _ quelqu'un le suit _ \- et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Arnold s'éloigna, croisant la fenêtre et disparaissant de leur vue. Louis et Martha sortirent de la Crown Victoria et prirent le même chemin après lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hamilton, observant les deux agents disparaitre.

Il regarda Thomas, de la suspicion dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu aimerai voir ? répondit Thomas.

Il comptait sur Arnold  pour suivre son cœur , et aller voir Edward Shippen ou un autre Redcoat pour se plaindre. Les yeux d'Hamilton s’étrécirent.

-Voir quoi ?

-Quelque chose pour te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :  
> Merci à tous pour votre soutien sans failles.  
> Notes Historiques :  
> Benedict Arnold était le général américain qui a trahi les colonies pour les anglais. Il a été attrapé avant d'avoir pu faire de ros dommages, mais s'est enfuis en Angleterre avant de faire face à sa sentence.  
> Margarita "Peggy" Shippen (qui n'est pas Peggy Schuyler) était l'épouse d'Arnold et la femme qui l'a convaincu de changer de côté.  
> John Andre était le contact de Benedict dans l'armé anglaise. Ils se sont rencontrés parce qu'Andre avait courtisé Margarita avant qu'Arnold ne la rencontre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Andre a été attrapé en train de passer des messages que le complot d'Arnold a été découvert, et Andre fut pendu par l'armé Continentale. Et aussi, il était très beau et méritait mieux. LoveJohnAndre2K16.  
> Edward Shippen était le frère de Margarita et n'avait rien à faire avec quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste trouver son nom et aimé l'idée de l'inclure. Il était docteur, quand même, et vivait en Angleterre.  
> On se voit Samedis.


	11. James Is Just Sitting In The Car Cursing To Himself And Wondering Why He Signed Up For This Job Or Why He Chooses To Associate Himself With Thomas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je vous rappelle qu'on parle de Thomas "Je Peux Travailler Avec Trois Commotions" Jefferson.

Thomas, Hamilton, Laurens et Lafayette rattrapèrent Louis et Martha, s'étant aventurés profondément dans le territoire des Redcoats. Le voyage avait été silencieux, mais Hamilton avait piqué une crise quand Thomas avait tenté de les mener à travers les lignes ennemies.

-Tu essais de nous faire  _ tuer _ , avait grincé Hamilton. Si on traverse cette rue, on est des hommes morts.

-Hamilton.

-Non, je  _ refuse _ .

Hamilton avait croisé ses bras et s'était planté sur le bas côté comme un enfant boudeur. Lafayette et Laurens avaient semblé hésiter de la même manière à quitter le territoire des Sons, même si Laurens avait proposé de tabasser n'importe quel Redcoat qu'ils croiseraient. Thomas et Hamilton s'étaient chamaillés, Thomas  _ insistant  _ à y aller et Hamilton  _ insistant _ à rester.

La dispute s'était achevée quand Thomas avait appelé James et proposé de dissimuler les hommes dans la voiture. Eux quatre s'étaient alors empilés dans la Crown Victoria, Hamilton écrasé dans le siège du milieu entre Laurens et Lafayette. Cette fois encore, tandis que James conduisait à travers les rues contrôlées par les Redcoats, les passants évitaient leur voiture, mais Thomas s'y attendait désormais. Il pouffa lorsqu'une jeune femme détourna les yeux et accéléra le pas, tentant de détruire la boule de nerfs que la situation  créait en lui . Hamilton lui lança un regard mauvais, mais Thomas l'ignora.

James se gara sur le côté du trottoir où Louis et Martha les attendaient. Thomas descendit sa fenêtre et Louis monta jusqu'à eux.

-Comment se porte-t-on, gentlemen ? demanda Louis, jetant un coup d’œil à la banquette arrière. Comment va le nez cassé, Alexander ?

-Toujours cassé, grommela Hamilton, les épaules rentrées, entre ses deux plus grands amis.

Louis rit doucement, comme s'ils discutaient de la météo ou d'un  match sportif local .

-Où est Arnold ? Fit James.

Louis  montra le bas de la rue, du doigt une allée quelques bâtiments plus loin.

-Il a suivi un couple de mec en manteaux rouges pétant dans  cette direction .

-Merci, répondit Thomas, avant d'ouvrir sa porte.

Louis se recula alors que Thomas sortait de la voiture. Les membres des Sons ne sont pas très loin derrière, Laurens s'écrasant presque en s'extirpant de la banquette arrière.

-Allons-y, dit Thomas, commençant à avancer en direction de l'allée.

-Woah, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Hamilton, trottant un peu pour rattraper Thomas.

-Voir Benny et quelques-uns de ses amis. Je crois que l'un d'entre eux s'appelle Reynolds ? offrit Thomas.

Hamilton pâlit.

-Reynolds ? dit Lafayette, incrédule. Impossible.

Thomas haussa des épaules.

-C'est celui qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait voir.

Thomas continua à avancer, agissant aussi casuellement que possible tandis qu'il marchait en direction d'une allée menant à de dangereux criminels, avec des dangereux criminels en première ligne de soutien. Il portait une arme discrète, sortant d'un marchandage de drogues, pour espionner de possibles  meurtriers de masse 1 .

Oh, si sa maman pouvait le voir maintenant.

Hamilton continuait de jeter des regards furtifs autour de lui, et à fixer suspicieusement quiconque semblant plus jeune que trente environ. Thomas roula des yeux.

-Si tu tentes d'être discret, tu n'y arrive absolument pas, dit Thomas. Reste détendu. Arrête de regarder autour.

Hamilton souffla, mais cessa de s'agiter. Sa main tapotait sa jambe, mais Thomas le laissa faire. Au moins il n'agitait plus sa tête dans tous les sens comme un putain d'oiseau. Laurens et Lafayette parlaient tout bas, marchant juste derrière. Laurens avançait comme s'il était prêt à sauter hors de sa peau, et Lafayette continuait de bouger sa mâchoire comme s'il tentait de rendre ses dents lisses en les frottant les une contre les autres.

Ce n'étaient pas les hommes que Thomas aurait du choisir pour une mission d'infiltration.

A quelques pas de l'allée, Thomas leva une main. Hamilton s'arrêta brutalement, sa poitrine appuyant contre la paume de Thomas. Pendant la seconde avant que Thomas ne l'écarte vivement, il put sentir le cœur d'Hamilton battre comme un marteau-piqueur.

-Ne me suivez pas, mais restez assez près pour pouvoir entendre sans être vus. Restez silencieux, n'attirez pas l'attention, demanda Thomas.

Il entendit vaguement Martha dire quelque chose à propos d'une fenêtre ouverte dans une boutique de crème glacé, mais il n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il atteignit l'allée et y jeta un coup d’œil depuis le coin. Du milieu de l'allée, contre le mur, provenait plusieurs voix, brusques et colériques. Arnold se disputait bruyamment avec un homme bien plus grand que lui, qui avait deux ou trois hommes pour le soutenir. Le visage d'Arnold était rouge, et il tremblait visiblement, bien que Thomas ne put discerner si c'était de peur ou de colère. L'autre homme était calme, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches de manière détendue. Thomas pouvait voir le cul d'un pistolet dépasser d'en dessous de la veste rouge.

-Je suis  _ malade  _ et  _ fatigué _ de répéter à vous tous que  _ je suis de votre côté _ , cria Arnold. Vous refusez de me  _ croire _ . Si vous ne réfléchissez pas un peu et ne me faite pas confiance, je  _ vais _ dire à Washington qui  _ exactement  _ a tiré-

Arnold laissa un petit " _ eep _ "lui échapper lorsque l'autre homme se précipita soudainement en avant et projeta Arnold contre le mur de brique. Il y eut un crunch, et Arnold cria, ses mains serrant ses côtés. Tandis que les autres Redcoats applaudissaient bruyamment, le plus grand attrapa Arnold par la gorge, le soulevant dans l'air avant de le fracasser contre le mur. Le Redcoat n'eut besoin que d'une main pour attraper Arnold par sa gorge, et les mains de celui-ci  ne purent que agripper faiblement au poignet de son opposant. Ses pieds s'agitèrent pour frapper, mais chaque coups qu'ils effectuaient était reçu sans fléchir par le Redcoat.

-Re- commença Arnold en s'étouffant avant que le Redcoat ne coupe son air.

-Écoute bien, petite pute, fit le Redcoat avec un air de dégoût. Est-ce que t'as oublié qui je suis ? Qu'est c'qui te fais penser que tu peux  _ me  _ marcher dessus et livrer des menaces creuses ?

- _ Air _ \- articula Arnold dans un souffle, et le Redcoat le frappa dans l'estomac.

-J'ai dit  _ écoute  _ !

Le Redcoat secoua Arnold.

-Tu n'est qu'une petite trainée qui pense qu'il est tellement mieux que les autres en tournant sa veste. Espèce de petit putain de lâche, n' _ essaye  _ même pas de  _ me  _ menacer. Je peux te  _ briser _ . Toi ou cette petite pute de femme qui est la tienne. Je ne te fais pas confiance parce que tu es un petit traitre  qui m'a déçu .

Les yeux d'Arnold ressortaient, la façon dont il tirait la main qui l'épinglait au mur s’affaiblissait. Arnold tenta de parler sa bouche se mouvant en une supplique silencieuse.

- _ Parle plus fort _ , petite merde. Je ne peux pas t' _ entendre _ ! se moqua le Redcoat, bien qu'il diminua légèrement la pression.

Arnold aspira une gorgée d'air.

- _ Pitié _ _ \-  _ supplia Arnold, ses yeux s'humidifiant. Reynolds, pitié !

Reynolds rit, et réappliqua la pression.  La bouche d'Arnold était grande ouverte , luttant pour respirer. Ses lèvres tournaient bleues quand Thomas réalisa que Reynolds allait vraiment le tuer. Il s'élança dans l'ouverture de l'allée et commença à faire son chemin le long du mur. Malgré l'urgence qui résonnait dans son corps de sortir son arme et de sauver Arnold, Thomas força son corps à se détendre, de sa balader le long de l'allée comme s'il faisait une promenade du Dimanche.

-Laisse le partir, Reynolds, dit-il, sa voix bien plus assurée qu'il ne se sentait.

Reynolds regarda au dessus de son épaule et croisa le regard de Thomas. Il y eut de la confusion dans son regard, qui se dissipa rapidement en colère.

-Et qui t'es, toi ? cracha Reynolds.

Les autres Redcoats lancèrent des regards sombres à Thomas, et l'un d'entre eux pris un menaçant pas en avant. Les trois autres étaient plus petits que Reynolds, mais plus grands que Laurens. Un avait un tatouage juste sous son œil, trois points sur sa joues gauche. Un autre avait les lettre A.C.A.B. dépassant du col de son haut. Trois Points était celui qui s'était avancé vers Thomas.

-Clark, dit Thomas, comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose. J'ai dit de le lâcher.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi je devrais ?

Reynolds se tourna, garda toujours Arnold épinglé au mur. Son visage était surprenamment calme alors que les coups de pieds d'Arnold s'arrêtaient lentement.

-Parce que je le dis, le provoqua Thomas.

Reynolds renifla en réponse.

-Apparemment tu n'écoutais pas ce que je disais à Benny là.  _ Personne  _ ne me menace.

Les amis de Reynolds avancèrent plus près de Thomas, mais celui-ci resta sur ses positions. Il regarda les trois hommes l'approcher avec sur le visage quelque chose ressemblant à de l'ennui.

-Donc lequel d'entre vous veux expliquer à Seabury pourquoi j'ai été obligé de vous botter le cul ? demanda Thomas, espérant pour le mieux.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent, hésitants. Trois Points regarda vers Reynolds, dont les yeux brillaient dangereusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Reynolds, s'écartant légèrement d'Arnold.

Thomas haussa des épaules.

-Seabury me semble être le genre de type à poser des questions à propos de n'importe quelle correction je pourrai recevoir... ou distribuer, ajouta Thomas, comme après-coup. Surtout quand il apprendra que tu sais qui je suis.

-Rappel moi, grogna Reynolds.

-Will Clark ? fit Thomas. L'homme que Seabury a envoyé pour  _ le  _ surveiller, continua Thomas en hochant la tête dans la direction d'Arnold. Il a dut t'en parler...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Reynolds regarda Thomas et ses propres hommes, et parvint à une décision.

-Ah, je me souviens maintenant, dit Reynolds, un air de réalisation feint sur son visage. Ouais, Clark. Sam à parlé de toi une fois.

-Bien, bien, sourit Thomas. Donc, lâche notre ami avant qu'il ne meurs, ouais ?

Reynolds regarda Arnold, dont la gorge s'agitait pour prendre de l'air, ses yeux se fermant. Il dé-serra sa prise sur son cou et Arnold glissa jusqu'au sol. Il toussa et crachota, avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Arnold se recroquevilla et s'appuya contre le mur, toujours toussant. Reynolds renifla dans sa direction, avant de se retourner vers Thomas.

-Donc t'es la petite pute coincée en devoir de babysitting ? demanda Reynolds.

C'était une tentative d'établir une forme de domination, Thomas le savait, mais il se sentit tout de même légèrement offensé. William Clark est un puissant seigneur de la drogue,  _ putain _ , pas le petit garçon de course de quelqu'un.

-Non, ça c'est Lewis, dit Thomas, inventant "Lewis" de nul part.  _ Je  _ suis supposé éventuellement remplacer Benny ici, dit Thomas en pointant l'homme qui commençait à récupérer de la tête. Arnold leva la tête vers lui, l'expérience de quasi-mort ayant coincé la peur sur son visage.

-Oh, donc on se débarrasse du petit déchet, dit Reynolds, lançant un coup d’œil à l'homme apeuré.

Thomas fronça des sourcils.

-"On", non. Moi.

Thomas franchit la distance restante entre lui et  Arnold , mais fut stoppé par le Redcoats hulkien.

-Qu'est-c'tu veux dire, "toi" ? Et qui est Lewis ? demanda Reynolds.

- _ Lewis  _ est le mec qui suit Benny depuis Safe Harbors. Et  _ je _ -Thomas pointa à sa poitrine du pouce- vais me débarrasser du petit déchet. Pas  _ toi _ -Il enfonça un de ses doigt dans la poitrine du Redcoat- pas  _ nous _ -il fit un geste englobant les autres Redcoats-  _ Moi.  _ C'est mon boulot.

Le visage de Reynolds se tordit de colère, un rictus le déformant. Les yeux de Thomas papillonnèrent jusqu'à l'arme qui dépassait du bas de Reynolds, mais il détourna son regard. Il prit un risque -enfin, un autre risque, si on y pense- et se déplaça afin que Reynolds puisse voir qu'il était aussi armé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? fit Reynolds.

Thomas se contenta d'un " _ T'sss _ ", contournant Reynolds pour avancer jusqu'à Arnold. L'homme au sol leva les yeux vers lui, effrayé, une prière de pitié peinte sur son visage.

-Tu ne sais pas comment te débarrasser correctement de quelqu'un ou quoi ? Ne jamais dire comment tu t'y es pris.

Thomas tira Arnold jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ses jambes, sa prise serrée comme un étau autour de son bras.

-Mais -hypothétiquement- j’emmènerais ce petit homme jusqu'à Washington, lui dirai ce que j'ai, entre guillemets "entendu", et cette petite merde avouerait, parce qu'il sait ce qui arrivera s'il ne le  _ fait pas _ . N'est-ce pas, Arnold ? dit Thomas d'un air méprisant, se penchant inconfortablement près du visage d'Arnold.

Celui-ci acquiesça, son visage virant au blanc.

-Bien, bien. Maintenant, tout ça n'est qu'hypotèses, bien sûr.

-... donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Reynolds, la confusion visible sur son visage.

Thomas soupira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, mon grand.

Il roula des yeux et mena Arnold le long de l'allée, là où les lieutenants des Sons l'attendait, ayant avec un peu de chance entendu et maintenant  _ excéda-ment  _ énervés.

-Hey, hey ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Appela Reynolds.

Thomas ne se retourna pas, se contentant d'agiter la main.

-A la prochaine, Reynolds, dit Thomas, tirant Arnold par un bras.

Arnold trébucha à côté de lui, tremblant légèrement. Thomas ne savait pas si c'était de faire ou un dommage possible dut au manque d'oxygène.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de travaillé avec un  _ idiot  _ pareil ? demanda Thomas, sa voix assez basse pour que Reynolds ne l'entende pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de travailler avec la petite pute de King ? Répliqua Arnold, sa voix tremblant malgré ses protestations.

Thomas haussa des épaules.

-Je suppose que tu m'as eut.

Thomas était en permanence impressionné par ce que les gens vous disaient s'ils pensaient que vous saviez déjà. Il supposait qu'Arnold parlait de Seabury, dont le premier nom était possiblement Sam. Arnold murmurait, quelque chose à propos de stupides Redcoats sudistes. Il réprima un éclat de rire. L'autre allait se rendre compte d'à quel point il s'était trompé. Il jeta un regard en arrière, seulement pour croiser le regard de Reynolds, qui s'éloignait de l'autre côté de l'allée, loin de Thomas. Reynolds lui fit un petit signe de la main et se retourna. Thomas sourit et se détourna des Redcoats en retraite.

Thomas mena Arnold hors de l'allée et tourna à gauche, vers l'endroit où les Sons est son équipe devraient être en train de l'attendre. Pendant un court instant, Thomas s'immobilisa, confus. Personne en vu. Puis Hamilton sortit en trombe de la boutique d'ice cream à gauche de Thomas, les yeux brulants, suivi de près par Lafayette et Laurens. Les yeux d'Arnold s'écarquillèrent, et il tira sur le bras de Thomas -s'il tentait de le tirer avec lui ou simplement de s'enfuir, Thomas ne le savait pas.

Hamilton attrapa Arnold et l'arracha à la prise de Thomas. Il tira le traitre pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et termina avec un coup de point directement dans la mâchoire d'Arnold. La tête de ce dernier partit vers la droite, et Hamilton lui envoya un genoux dans l'estomac.

-Hey ! appela Thomas, se faisant cependant ignorer alors qu'Hamilton commençait à rugir dans l'oreille d'Arnold.

-Espèce de  _ connard _ ! Tu as essayé de nous  _ tuer _ putain ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, t'as eut trop peur ? T'es allé te rouler au pieds des Redcoats dès qu'ils ont commencé à nous menacer ? Huh ? Ou alors c'était cette femme que t'as marié ? Réponds moi espèce de  _ merde _ !

Hamilton criait, secouait Arnold, et attirait l'attention de tous les passants. Thomas jeta un regard en direction de l'allée, mais aucun des Redcoats n'avait débarqué dans la rue en courant, pour l'instant.

-Hamilton, pas  _ ici _ , dit Thomas, plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Hamilton.

Mais Laurens était aux côtés d'Hamilton.

-Laisse le moi, Alex, dit-il. Moi et Laf, on s'cupe de ça.

-Certainement pas, protesta Thomas, se faisant encore une fois ignorer.

Hamilton lança Arnold à Laurens, qui s'abattit immédiatement sur lui. Lafayette passa de l'autre côté, empêchant parfaitement Thomas de venir en aide à Arnold. Il lança un regard alentour et vit Louis et Martha, immobile au pas de la porte de la boutique.

-Ne restez pas  _ plantés _ là ! leur cria Thomas, et Martha passa à l'action.

Elle descendit les marches et tenta de se placer entre Laurens et sa victime sans-défense. Louis suivit avec un petit "huff".

Hamilton tourna brusquement pour faire face à Thomas, le fixant d'un regard meurtrier.

- _ Toi _ , cracha-t-il. De quoi est-ce que tu parlais ? Travailler pour  _ Seabury _ ? Est-ce que t’essaie de nous avoir ?

-Calme toi, Hamilton, dit Thomas, tentant de voir ce qui se passait avec Laurens, Lafayette et Arnold. Je ne sais même pas qui  _ est  _ Seabury. J'ai juste entendit le nom, avant de le sortir et d'espérer pour le mieux.

Thomas se tordit le cou pour trouver Arnold, qui était enterré derrière le combat de cri qui explosait entre Laurens et Martha. Iels étaient presque nez-à-nez, et Lafayette tentait de les séparer. Thomas perdit Louis de vu pendant un moment, mais il reparût, tirant Arnold  du combat par les épaules.

-Je l'ai, fit Louis, tirant Arnold pour se tenir à côté de Thomas.

Le traitre possédait désormais une lèvre éclatée, et un oeil gauche enflant très rapidement. Hamilton semblait être sur le point de sauter à nouveau sur Arnold, mais Thomas se positionna entre les deux.

-Merci, Louis. Menotte-le et fous le dans la voiture, dit Thomas.

Les yeux d'Arnold s’agrandirent.

-Menottes ? demanda-t-il, des éclaboussures de sang partant de ses lèvres.

Louis sortit une paire de menotte et s'applique à liés les poignets d'Arnold entre eux. Celui-ci tenta de s'écarter, mais il était coincé entre Louis et Thomas.

-Hey, il est à  _ nous _ , protesta Hamilton, tentant de pousser Thomas pour passer.

-Non, il est à nous, répliqua Thomas.

Arnold les regarda alternativement, sa confusion transparaissant sur son visage.

- _ Descend _ , Laf, cria Laurens quelque part derrière Thomas.

Il se tourna pour trouver Lafayette retenant Laurens loin de Martha, qui s'était éloignée de l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs et avait levée ses bras en l'air de manière défensive.

-Laurens,  _ mon ami* _ , tu ne peux pas frapper un agent fédéral, dit Lafayette, serrant fortement Laurens au niveau de la poitrine même si son ami se débattait.

-Agent fédéral... ? articula Arnold.

Il leva les yeux vers Thomas.

-T'es pas un Redcoats. T'es un flic, murmura-t-il, les yeux de la taille d'une planète.

Thomas grimaça. Il avait voulu emmené Arnold jusqu'au poste avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu bosses avec des  _ flics  _ ? Demanda Arnold à Hamilton.

Hamilton fronça des sourcils et baissa les yeux vers le trottoir.

-Les ordres du boss, répondit-il.

Arnold s'immobilisa, le choc le paralysant complètement.

- Bon, vient maintenant . Dans la voiture, dit Louis, poussant Arnold en direction de la Crown Victoria qui les attendait.

Le mouvement sortit Arnold de sa surprise, et il multiplia ses efforts pour s'échapper de Louis. Ce dernier resta imperturbable, gardant une prise serrée sur le gangster qui se débattait.

- _ Putain !*  _ cria Lafayette en français.

Il partit en arrière, Laurens s'échappant de sa prise affaiblie et se déplaçant vers Martha. Thomas se retourna et bondit sur Laurens, le percutant de côté, avant de le pousser sur le sol et d'épingler ses bras à ses côtés. Laurens se tordit sous le poids de Thomas afin qu'ils se trouvent face à face et balança sa tête en avant. Thomas recula juste à temps pour éviter le coup de tête et Laurens grogna. Il y avait une rage non-contenue dans ses yeux, le genre qui menait des hommes à des décisions stupides, et un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Thomas.

Lafayette, pendant ce temps, se pliait en deux au niveau de la poitrine, tenant son estomac de ses deux bras. En un flash, Arnold s'écarta vivement de Louis, de façon à ce que leurs bras soient étirés, et il utilisa l'espace pour se déplacer afin que Lafayette soit courbé entre eux deux. Avec la main de Louis agrippant toujours son poignet, Arnold monta son bras avant de le descendre violemment au dessus du dos de Lafayette. Il continua à tirer son bras vers le bas jusqu'à ce que les bras de Louis soient pliés à l'envers et qu'il soit forcé de le lâcher. Arnold, désormais libre, ramena ses bras à sa poitrine et courut, détalant dans les rues occupées de New York. Des voitures klaxonnèrent avec colère alors qu'Arnold les évitait et passait entre elles. Louis, jurant, tenta de le suivre, mais Lafayette tomba à genoux et parvint tout juste à faire trébucher l'agent blond à l'envoyer s'étaler sur le sol.

Thomas, se relevant légèrement, aperçut un éclat d'Arnold à mi-chemin de la rue. Il dansa hors du chemin d'un taxi, articulant une excuse et lançant des regards rapides autour de lui. Thomas vit une tache blanche floue -Hamilton s’élançant à la poursuite d'Arnold- avant que Laurens ne se dresse en dessous de lui et n'échange leur position de façon à ce que Thomas lève les yeux pour voir le meurtre dans les yeux de l'autre. Laurens leva un poing et Thomas ferma les yeux, dit adieu à son beau visage, et se prépara mentalement à l'impact.

Qui ne vint jamais. A la place, Laurens s'agita au dessus de lui, jurant. Thomas ouvrit les yeux pour voir James balancer Laurens au sol, ses mains menottées dans son dos. Laurens s'agita et lutta jusqu'à ce que Lafayette arrive et s'asseye sur son dos. Épinglé, Laurens leva les yeux vers son ami et tenta de lui cracher à la figure. Lafayette donna une tape derrière la tête à Laurens et commença à le réprimander en français. Thomas laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper et saisit la main que James lui proposait.

-Merci, dit-il alors qu'il l'aidait à tenir sur ses pieds.

James lui lança un regard cinglant, et Thomas se recroquevilla sous celui-ci.

-Ne me remercie pas encore, fit James, froid et sans pitié.

Thomas déglutit et regarda autout de lui. Louis était assis au sol, examinant ses coudes, Lafayette et Laurens étaient toujours dans la même position, Martha tentait de disperser la foule qui s'était fermée et ni Hamilton ni Arnold n'étaient en vue. La nuque de Thomas le fit souffrir lorsque sa tête pivota, et il tressaillit avant de frotter le point douloureux. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les caméras -spectateurs qui avaient sortis leurs téléphones et commencé à filmer depuis qui sait combien de temps. Thomas aspira un juron et tenta de ne pas regarder directement aucun d'entre eux, ce qu'il trouva être presque impossible, à cause de leur nombre. James fronça des sourcils et fourra les clés de la voiture dans sa main.

-Va t'assoir dans la voiture et attend, siffla-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour sur un talon et commença à disperser la foule avec Martha.

-'ardon, pardon, dit quelqu'un dans la foule derrière Thomas. _Pardon connards j'essaie de passer_ , grinça Hamilton, tirant un grognement de Thomas.

Il se tourna, espérant voir Hamilton traverser le cercle de témoin, trainant Arnold derrière lui. A la place, c'est seulement Hamilton luttant et poussant pour se frayer un chemin à travers d'innocents civils, les insultants au passage. Il s'en extirpa finalement, les épaules tendues et l'air renfrogné.

-Le connard s'est tiré, cracha-t-il.

Il luttait pour avancer, appuyant bien plus sur sa jambe droite que sa jambe gauche.

-Évidement, traina Thomas, tout en sachant qu'il déversait sa frustration et son embarras sur Hamilton.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir accompagné d'un doigt d'honneur. Il boitillât jusqu'à la Victoria, ouvrit la porte à la volé, et se jeta sur le siège passager. Thomas était sur le point de marcher lourdement là bas et de tirer Hamilton hors de _son_ siège quand le téléphone de Thomas vibra dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit, grimaçant en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ben. Il accepta l'appel et plaça l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allo ? demanda Thomas, espérant.

-Tommy, mon garçon. Pourrait tu m'expliquer pourquoi une vidéo de toi te faisant presque botté le cul par John Laurens vient d'apparaitre dans mon fil Twitter ?

-Comment ça peut être sur Internet aussi vite ? demanda Thomas, ébahi.

Il jeta un regard à la foule, tentant de voir s'il pouvait trouver la personne responsable.

-Et je n’appellerai pas ça botté le cul.

-Hé bien, c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble pour moi, des plusieurs angles que je trouve. Parce qu'il y a plusieurs vidéos Thomas, _plusieurs vidéos venant de plusieurs personnes_.

-Comment est-ce que tu l'as seulement trouvé ?

-Je suis certains hastags et utilisateurs liés aux Sons. Ce qui me fait penser, d'ailleurs, quelqu'un vient juste de lancer un nouveau hastag pour ça. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Pas vr-

- _Les Sons ont repris le combat chéri.e._

-Ben-

-Thomas, je propose que que tu ramène ton cul à l’hôtel avant que ça finisse aux news et que le directeur lui-même ne m’appelle, parce que je vais te l'envoyer directement et que je ne pense pas que tu ais envie de te retrouver lynché en _publique._

Ben raccrocha. Thomas agrippa son téléphone et pensa à l'écraser contre les pavés.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 L'auteur avait écrit „meurtres de masse“ à cet endroit, mais on trouve tout.es deux que „meurtriers“ avait plus de sens dans ce contexte. C'est peut être juste une erreur, mais on a pas vraiment eut le temps d'aller demander.
> 
> NdA:
> 
> *slow claps all around*  
> Merci pour les 200 Kudos !  
> On se voit Samedis.


	12. Listen To Your Best Friend Thomas, James Knows What He's Talking About.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans l'après-coup de la fuite d'Arnold, James prend position.

-C'est votre dernière chance, Jefferson, l'avertit le directeur, Charles Farnese.

-Oui monsieur, je comprends, répondis Thomas entre ses dents serrées. 

Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, massant ses tempes pour tenter d'alléger la migraine qui l'assaillait. C'était le lendemain matin, et Thomas n'avait pu attraper que quelques heures de sommeil.

-Au revoir, dit-il en éloignant son téléphone de son oreille.

Il laissa un soupir lui échapper. James leva les yeux de l'endroit où il regardait les nouvelles qui passaient sur la télé de la chambre d'hôtel de Ben.

- Mauvais à quel point ? demanda James.

-Il a crié un moment, puis est devenu hyper calme quand il m'a dit qu'il devra nous désavouer si quelqu'un trouve qu'on fait parti du FBI.

Thomas se jeta sur le lit à côté de James. Le changement de position soudain provoqua un léger étourdissement, mais Thomas s'était suffisamment habitué à ceux-ci ces derniers temps.

-Ensuite il m'a dit que je suis une disgrâce pour l'agence, et que si je foire à ce point encore une fois, je suis viré.

James tapota Thomas sur le genoux.

-Farnese ne te  _ virerai  _ jamais, fit il.

Thomas releva la tête et lança un regard dépérissant à l'autre.

-Il te ferai démissionner.

Thomas laissa sa tête retomber sur le lit.

-Il me hait tout simplement, à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Lincoln. Il n'a pas arrêté de chercher une raison de se débarrasser de moi depuis.

-Ce n'est pas poss-

-Il m'en veut pour avoir laisser Booth entrer dans le théâtre cette nuit-là James.

James resta silencieux pendant un moment.

-C'était un peu de ta faute.

-Comment est-ce que  _ je  _ devais savoir qu'il était  _ armé _ ? cria Thomas au plafond. C'est pas comme s'il était entré en agitant un flingue à tout le monde.

-Tu devais protéger Lincoln Thomas. Tu était juste là, lui rappela James.

Thomas souffla, et roula de son côté, s'éloignant de James. De ce point là, il voyait mieux la télé. Le présentateur passait en revu la vidéo du combat de Thomas et tout les autres lentement, analysant chaque élément et dessinant de petits diagrammes.

-Et là, celui-là lève la tête pour trouver Arnold et Laurens prend cette opportunité-

-Éteins ça, tu veux ? demanda Thomas.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à dire à propos d'Hamilton, répondit Friedrich.

Thomas fronça des sourcils et tenta de lui arracher la télécommande, mais le plus grand s'éloigna avec une grâce surprenante. Friedrich rit tandis que Thomas retombait sur son ventre, marmonant quelque chose sur son envie de nouveaux co-équipier.

-Hé, Tommy, l'appela Ben depuis son bureau. J'ai trouvé un truc qui devrait te remonter le moral.

-Dis moi que t'as trouvé Arnold, dit Thomas, se détachant du lit et marchant jusqu'à l'autre, ignorant volontairement la télé lorsque que Friedrich augmenta le volume.

-Bien mieux, dit Ben, le rire perceptible dans sa voix. Regarde ça.

Ben s'éloigna de son ordinateur portable et Thomas baissa les yeux. Il plissa les yeux, lisant le texte et examinant l'image qui lui faisait face. Il marqua une pause, peu assuré, et-

-Tu es un meme, Thomas, fit Ben,  _ couinant  _ presque. Tu es réellement un  _ meme _ !

-Quoi ? fit Thomas.

L'image sur l'écran de Ben était un arrêt d'une des vidéos que Thomas avait déjà vu. Lafayette était assis sur le dos de Laurens, écrasant sa tête, et Thomas, toujours au sol, les regardait avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude, de la confusion, et un brin de dégoût. Quelqu'un avait légendé " _ "Rejoins les Sons", qu'ils disaient. "On est virils", qu'ils disaient. "On est un gang sérieux", qu'ils disaient. _ "

Ben fit dérouler l'écran, et la même image apparue avec un autre sous-titre : " _ Alright, I'm kinkshaming _ ". Puis un autre- " _ Mon moi alternatif est intéressé par des trucs étranges _ " -et un autre- " _ *record scratch, freeze frame* yep, that’s me. You’re probably wondering how I got in this situation. _ _ " _

-Oh mon dieu, fit Thomas dans un souffle.

Ben rit.

-T'as pas encore vu les gifs.

Ben ouvrit un autre onglet et Thomas eut droit à une vidéo en boucle de lui-même taclant Laurens au sol, sauf que quelqu'un avait photoshoppé un masque de Batman sur son visage, et le maquillage du Joker sur Laurens. Thomas baissa la tête, ne regardant même plus tandis que Ben en passait de plus en plus, éclatant de rire.

-Oh mon dieu tu dois absolument voir celui là !

Thomas releva la tête à contrecœur. Celui-ci était une prise de côté d'Hamilton courant à travers la rue après Arnold. Les mots "Mes rêves" étaient écris au travers de la poitrine d'Arnold, et Hamilton était labelé "Moi" de la même manière. Thomas était légèrement confus, jusqu'à ce que la voiture -labelée "Vie"- arrive en rugissant dans le cadre, roulant droit dans Hamilton. Celui-ci fut projeté vers la droite, Arnold courant jusqu'à sortir du cadre, et le gif reprit. Contre son grès, Thomas sourit un peu. Hamilton allait bien, physiquement, il le savait, mais le regarder disparaitre en une petite seconde était satisfaisant, et plus que légèrement drôle.

-Je savais que t'aimerai celui-là, dit Ben.

Thomas claqua son épaule amicalement.

-Envois le moi. Je veux qu'Hamilton le voit, dit Thomas.

Ben acquiesça en riant.

-En parlant d'Hamilton, dit James, baissant son téléphone. Revere dit qu'il est au poste, et qu'il te cherche.

Thomas laissa un grognement dramatique lui échapper et glissa au sol en un tas de membres.

-Thomas, fit James.

-Dit lui que j'ai glissé dans le sas de l'ascenseur et que j'en suis mort, répondit Thomas, fermant ses yeux.

Il entendit des pas lourds et de grandes mains arrivèrent soudainement à ses épaules.

-Ton petit-copain t'attend princesse, répondit Friedrich.

Il passa ses bras sous Thomas et le souleva avant que Thomas n'ait une chance de lutter contre lui. Il balança Thomas sur son épaule, le maintenant aisément à un bras. Sa tête tournant, Thomas martela le dos de Friedrich de ses poings, jurant et demandant à être reposé. Friedrich ignora ses menaces, fit un clin d’œil à James, et porta Thomas jusqu'à l’ascenseur.

\-------------

Hamilton était assis à la table de conférence dans le bureau improvisé de Thomas, les yeux rivés sur la carte affichée contre le mur. Il balançait ses jambes, chantonnant pour lui même, quand Thomas entra. Celui-ci se composa rapidement avant de franchir la porte.

-Hamilton, dit Thomas en entrant dans la pièce.

Sa tête le martelait derrière ses yeux et il _savait_ qu'il y avait du Tylenol quelque part là, sous les divers papiers et dossiers.

-Cette carte est vraiment cool, fit Hamilton, sans même regarder Thomas. Dit à la personne qui l'a faite que je l'aime bien.

Thomas leva un sourcil.

-Hé bien, merci Hamilton. J'apprécie le compliment, répondit simplement Thomas.

Hamilton tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui avant de froncer des sourcils, le nez plissé.

-Dans ce cas je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle est horrible.

Thomas roula des yeux et tira une chaise. Hamilton se déplaça légèrement, de façon a être assis en tailleur sur la table, et Thomas le vit tressaillir lorsqu'il souleva sa jambe droite avec raideur.

-Comment va ta jambe ? demanda Thomas.

Hamilton cligna des yeux, avant de les baisser vers sa jambe.

-Parfaitement bien. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? rétorqua-t-il, plissant des yeux.

-Tu as été percuté par une voiture.

Thomas croisa ses bras, presque surpris de devoir se défendre sur ce point là. Après, Hamilton semblait en effet prendre tout comme un défis.

-Elle n'allait pas si vite.

-Tu a volé sur au moins cinq pieds.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'a blessé.

-Tu boites, Hamilton !

-D'accord, ma jambe est abimée, et alors.

-Est-ce que tu l'as au moins fait vérifié médicament ?

-John a jeté un coup d’œil.

-Parce que John est un docteur, ouais.

-Il étudie pour être infirmier, excuse toi.

Thomas, légèrement surpris, cligna des yeux.

-Hé bien, il n'est pas encore infirmier, si ?

-Si John dit que ça va aller, je lui fait confiance.

Hamilton frappa la table avec la paume de sa main. L'éclat têtu qu'il avait dans son regard souffla à Thomas qu'il était inutile de discuter avec lui sur ce sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute façon ? demanda Thomas.

Hamilton fronça des sourcils.

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi ici-

-C'est le cas, interrompit Thomas. Le restaurant est sensé être notre point de rendez-vous. Des gens te voyant entrer et sortir d'une station de police pourrait lancer des questions.

Hamilton ouvrit la bouche, s'arrêta, la referma, et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

-En fait, je ne voyais pas comment te contacter.

-Washington sait comment, souligna Thomas.

Hamilton serra la mâchoire.

-Alors, le Générale n'est pas vraiment de très bonne humeur, là, dit Hamilton.

Thomas haussa un sourcil. Si Washington n'était pas heureux de ce qui s'était passé, il n'était pas surpris que la première réaction de Washington n'avait pas été d'appeler James.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand tu découvres qu'un ami a tenté de te tuer, dit Thomas, et Hamilton se renfrogna.

Donc il avait raison, Washington n'était pas seulement en colère à cause d'Arnold.

-Vous l'avez déjà trouvé ? Demanda Hamilton, le changement de sujet presque trop évident pour que Thomas le suive.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je serai assis ici si c'était le cas ? répondit Thomas.

Le visage d'Hamilton prit une teinte proche du Rose Prostitution de la carte derrière lui.

-Je voulais juste savoir, fit Hamilton en croisant ses bras et en regardant vers le bas, détournant le regard. Pas besoin d'être un connard à propos de ça.

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre. Il y avait quelque chose, en regardant Hamilton bouder comme ça, qui n'allait pas à Thomas.

-Hey, fit-il d'une voix sincère. Merci d'avoir courut après Arnold.

S'il y avait un éclat de gentillesse dans les mots de Thomas, il le nierai jusqu'à sa tombe. Hamilton avait dut l'entendre, par contre, à en juger par l'expression de confusion avec laquelle il leva la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Thomas écrasa rapidement ses mots.

-Même si tu l'as laissé s'échapper, ajouta-t-il, tuant n'importe quelle inflexion positive qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Le visage d'Hamilton se transforma presque instantanément en une grimace déplaisante, et le moment disparut.

-J'ai été _percuté par une voiture_ ! Cria-t-il.

Thomas sourit. C'était mieux.

-Tu es celui qui assure que ça n'a pas fait mal, traina-t-il.

Hamilton souffla et descendit de la table.

-Attend, attend !

Thomas sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

-Est-ce que tu as vu-

- _Oui j'ai vu le gif_ ! siffla Hamilton. John veut pas arrêter avec ça.

-Il y en a quelques uns dans lesquels il est, aussi, si tu veux voir ?

Thomas proposa son téléphone à Hamilton. Les yeux de celui-ci s'illuminèrent en voyant le Joker-John percuter les pavés.

-Oh mon dieu, fit-il dans un souffle, en lui rendant le téléphone.

Thomas s'en saisit, ses doigts effleurant la main d'Hamilton pour un bref moment avant qu'Hamilton n'écarte sa main et ne la fourre dans sa poche. Thomas fut laissé à tenir le téléphone entre eux d'une façon gênante. Hamilton baissa les yeux vers le sol et Thomas rangea son téléphone.

-Si tu ne sais pas où est Arnold, Il n'y a pas d'intérêt à ce que je sois là, dit-il, comme s'il tentait de justifier son départ.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

-Attend, Hamilton, fit-il.

L'autre, à mi-chemin de la porte, s'arrêta immédiatement. Il se tourna avec un regard interrogateur. Thomas hésita, pas exactement certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté Hamilton pour commencer, mais trouva rapidement un bout de papier et un stylo. Il y inscrivit son numéro de téléphone et tendit le papier à Hamilton pour que celui-ci le prenne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hamilton.

-Mon numéro, répondit Thomas, agitant légèrement le papier. Histoire que tu n'ait pas à revenir au poste.

Hamilton regarda le papier, une expression illisible sur le visage, avant de le prendre lentement. Il le plia avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

-T'attend pas à un appel, connard, fit-il.

Thomas se renfrogna.

-Dégage de mon bureau, Hamilton, répondit-il, d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne la voulait.

Hamilton lui tira la langue et partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Thomas écouta le bruit de ses pas se fondre aux bruits de la station de police. Il tomba dans la chaise qu'il avait tiré, et soupira.

-Toc Toc, fit James, frappant doucement à la porte.

Il entra avant que Thomas n'ait l'occasion de répondre.

-On doit parler.

-Vraiment ? demanda Thomas.

James tira une chaise de la table et s'assit. Il soupira tandis que Thomas fouillait dans les papiers dispersés sur son bureau. Il trouva la petite bouteille de pilules blanches, et balança un couple de Tylenol dans sa bouche.

-Oui, vraiment. A propos de _ça_ , dit James, regardant le bouteille de pilules dans la main de Thomas. Celui-ci avala sa dose. Il regarda James avec curiosité, avant de proposer la bouteille.

-Tu en a besoin ? demanda-t-il, mais James secouait déjà la tête.

-Thomas, tu devrais aller à la maison

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait trois jours, et ta commotion ne s'est pas améliorée.

-Si, elle-

-Tu as été irrationnel, as fait des choix _stupides_ , as consommé du Tylenol comme si c'était du sucre, as été irritable-

-Je ne suis pas irritable ! protesta Thomas.

James arqua un sourcil, mais continua :

-Tu as pris des décisions irréfléchies et illogiques. Tu as marché droit sur James Reynolds et bluffé pour t'en sortir. Tu as été tellement _chanceux_ , Thomas. Tu as mené trois hommes dangereux à une confrontation avec quelqu'un contre lequel tu _savais_ qu'ils seraient énervés. Tu les a laissés l'attaquer, ce qui a inévitablement permis à Arnold de s’échapper. Je veux dire, dis moi ce à quoi tu pensais quand tu as enclenché ce merdier aujourd'hui ? Ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ?

-Je- bégaya Thomas. J'essayais juste de...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire_? Attraper Arnold la main dans le sac ? Prouver sa valeur aux Sons ? A _Hamilton_?

-Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait mal.

-C'est vrai, Thomas. Tu n'as pas pensé.

James croisa ses bras.

-Si tu avais passé ne serait-ce que _trois_ secondes à réfléchir à _n'importe quoi_ que tu ais fait aujourd'hui, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Tomas... fit James, laissant sa voix disparaitre dans un soupir. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Je te _connais_. Tu es un irresponsable monsieur je-sais-tout, mais tu n'es pas irréfléchi. Tu n'es pas illogique. Thomas, tu prends des risques stupides, mais au moins tu réfléchis avant de les prendre. Tu penses à des plans de secours, examine caque possibilité. Mais depuis les commotions, tu as arrêter de _réfléchir_. Tu te contente... d'agir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Vraiment ? Parce que le Thomas que je connais n'aurait _jamais_ avancé dans cette allée sans savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à entrer après toi. Le Thomas que je connais n'aurait _jamais_ essayé de s'attaquer à John Laurens. Et il aurait certainement trouvé un moyen d'être au moins _civil_ avec Hamilton, depuis le temps.

James se penchant en avant, au dessus de la table.

-Je pense que tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi. Te reposer, récupérer. Dans un couple de semaines, quand tu te sentira mieux, tu me remerciera.

-Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison, James, dit Thomas. On a besoin de moi ici. Qui d'autre va rencontrer Hamilton ?

-On peut s'arranger-

-J'ai dit non, James. Je suis en charge ici, et je ne rentrerais pas chez moi.

-Je pense juste-

-Ma décision est finale. Je ne veux plus t'entendre en parler.

Thomas savait qu'il était un peu déraisonnable, mais il verrouilla sa mâchoire et soutint le regard de James jusqu'à ce que l'autre détourne les yeux. Thomas n'avait jamais abandonné une mission auparavant, et une petite commotion n'allait _pas_ le mettre hors service.

-Dans ce cas... on va envoyé quelqu'un d'autre sous couverture à ta place, dit James. Tu es d'accord avec ça, pas vrai ? Tu n'aura plus à gérer Hamilton.

Thomas marqua une pause, clignant des yeux de surprise.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment intelligent de risquer d'énerver Washington maintenant ?

-Peut-être pas, mais Washington va devoir vivre avec.

James se leva, mais Thomas attrapa son poignet.

-Qui ? Qui est-ce que tu va envoyé ? Sally ne peut pas y aller, Hamilton la reconnaitrait. Martha n'est sûrement pas sur la liste des "favoris" de Laurens, Louis est trop occupé à gérer RP et l’interférence des médias. Steuben ne peut pas, pas plus que Ben.

-Il reste moi, pas vrai ? demanda James, sourcils arqués.

Thomas le fixa, réalisa que James était mortellement sérieux, et explosa de rire.

- _Toi_ ? demanda Thomas, voyant l'expression de James devenir dangereusement neutre. Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois que tu as tenté d'aller sous couverture ?

-Si, je m'en souviens, répondit James entre ses dents serrées.

-Ça ne t'as pas pris dix minutes pour être attraper. Puis tu as finis à l'hôpital avec une balle dans le-

-C'était il y a deux ans.

-Et tu n'es pas devenu plus doué pour le mensonge depuis.

James grinça des dents.

-Mais tu ne peux pas y retourner. Pas avec la façon dont tu agis.

-Je n'agis _pas_ différemment de d'habitude, James ! Tout va bien.

Thomas campa sur ses positions. Il pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner dans la tête de James.

-... au moins prends moi avec toi. Tu ne peux plus y aller seul.

-James-

-Je ne plierais pas sur ce point là. Voilà le compromis. Je viens avec toi... ou j’appelle Farnese et je lui dit que tu as des commotions.

Cette fois, quand Thomas tenta de faire James se soumettre du regard, il ne reçut rien que de la pierre en retour. Il soupira, ses épaules tombant.

-On va travailler ton histoire d'abord. Et tu vas _me_ laisser faire la plus grande partie des interactions. Tu sera quand même avec moi -répondit Thomas aux protestations en cours de formation de James- mais je dirigerai.

-Bien, acquiesça James.

Thomas le regarda un moment, avant de se renfoncer. Il balança un pied sur la table et fit sa meilleur imitation de "dur-mec-de-gang-attaque-moi".

-Et qui t'es ? demanda-t-il, bourru et inflexible.

-Lewis, dit James, sans aucune hésitation.

Thomas arqua un sourcil et passa son regard de haut en bas.

-T'as un nom complet, Lewis ?

-Heu, fit James, trébuchant sur ses mots.

Thomas retint un soupir. Si James n'était même pas capable de passer le nom, il allait passait un sale quart d'heure à traverser un passé inventé.

-Ma-Meriwether Lewis.

Thomas se figea. James le regardait avec un embarrassement et une culpabilité à peine dissimulés, comme s'il savait à quel point sa réponse était terrible.

-Meriwether Lewis , demanda Thomas, de l'incrédulité dans la voix. _Meriwether Lewis ?_

-Je n'avais que pensé à la partie Lewis ! J'ai paniqué.

- _Meriwether_? Pourquoi pas "Mathew" ou "Mike" ? Meriwether sonne comme si tu avais traversé le temps depuis le dix-neuvième siècle.

-Je trouve que Meriwether Lewis sonne parfaitement bien.

-Ouais, hé bien. Tu es Matt Lewis maintenant, dit Thomas. D'accord, et d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Charlotte, comme toi. Matt était-

-Non, _tu_ étais. Matt est toi, _tu_ es _Matt_.

-Bien.

James laissa un soupir lui échapper, et pétris sa main contre la table.

-J'étais ton bras droit, bossais dans la distribution. J'ai suivis quand tu es parti.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que c'était une bonne histoire-

-Non, pourquoi tu es parti de Charlotte avec moi ? Demanda Thomas.

Les yeux de James s'allumèrent de compréhension.

-Parce que tu es mon boss.

Thomas secoua la tête.

-Pas assez bon. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait laissé tout et tous ceux que tu connaissais pour une maigre chance à New York ?

James resta assis en silence, réfléchissant. Thomas attendit, sachant que cette question ferait ou briserait James aux yeux des Sons qui ne connaissaient pas sa vrai identité.

-Je t'en dois une pour m'avoir sauver la vie pendant la nuit du Massacre, dit James.

Thomas acquiesça.

-Bien. Quoi d'autre ?

-Je n'ai plus de famille ou d'amis à Charlotte.

-Et ?

-J'ai besoin d'un moyen de me nourrir.

- _Et_?

_-_ _ Jésus Christ, j'ai besoin de combien de raisons ? _

_ -D'assez pour que personne ne doute de ta loyauté envers moi, et par extension, envers les Sons of Liberty. _

James baissa les yeux vers la table, la même expression pensive que Thomas avait vu sur son visage un million de fois. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que James lève les yeux, soupir, et dise :

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Les sourcils de Thomas se haussèrent et pendant une seconde, il fut transporté dans le temps au jour où _il_ avait dit ces mots à James. Université, deuxième année. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de développer un personnage, Thomas avait dit la vérité. James dut voir le souvenir sur son visage, ou y penser lui-même, car il ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour s'excuser ou retirer ses paroles. Avant que James puisse parler, Thomas prit la parole.

-Hé bien, je pensais "Meilleur Amis Depuis l'Enfance", mais "Amour à Sens-Unique" fonctionne aussi. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourra le gérer ?

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, chacun évaluant le visage de l'autre d'une façon dont seuls les mailleurs amis sont capables. James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le téléphone de Thomas sonna depuis sa poche. Un message d'un numéro qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

**De : NUMERO INCONNU**

**Le Boss tient un meeting. Il te veut là. Fighting Frenchman, dans une heure. -A.HAM**

-Je suppose qu'on va le découvrir, dit Thomas, présentant son téléphone à James pour qu'il puisse voir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:
> 
> *regarde dans la direction d'Alex et hum pensivement.*
> 
> Pour changer de sujet, j'ai une image claire comme du cristal de ce gif "Hamilton se fait heurter par une voiture" dans ma tête, mauvaise qualité de caméra de téléphone et tout. Ça me fait rire à chaque fois que j'y pense. Je pense que c'est probablement la meilleur chose à laquelle j'ai jamais pensé.
> 
> Notes historiques :
> 
> Meriwether Lewis était l'autre moitié du duo "Lewis and Clark", mais "Meriwether" est un nom putain de ridicule pour une histoire moderne donc maintenant c'est Matt Lewis. Aussi, ne me dites pas que L&C n'étaient pas gay l'un pour l'autre, ils l'étaient totalement laissez moi avoir mes figures historiques gay, s'il vous plaît.  
> On se voit Samedis.
> 
> NdT : 
> 
> Vraiment désolae pour le retard, on a tout.es les deux un peu oublié ce chapitre. Mais le côté positif c'est que le prochain est prêt (ou presque), donc j’essaierai de penser à le sortir pour vendredi, en guise d'excuse.
> 
> Tant que je suis là (j'ai tendance à préféré vous laissez avec la version inaltéré du texte, donc sans NdT, pis j'y pense simplement pas), vous avez du remarquer que je laissais pas mal de trucs en anglais ? En plus de la couleur local que ça donne (l'histoire se passe quand même à NYC, que les personnages jurent en anglais de temps à autre me semble envisageable), c'est aussi parce que certains termes, quand traduisibles, ne rendent absolument pas le même effet en français. Ces deux raisons s'appliquent aussi pour les memes de ce chapitre, que j'ai personnellement trouvés très drôle à la lecture. Je n'avais juste pas le cœur de les écorchés (et je me dé-culpabilise en me disant que de toute façon, les gens du fandom sont plus ou moins tous bilingues, donc la traduction en elle-même ne vous sert pas vraiment). Néanmoins, si vous voulez que je traduise totalement le texte, ou au moins que j'ajoute une note de bas de page pour vous traduire tout ce qui ne sont pas des insultes, n'hésitez pas !


	13. Lieutenant Battle #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'un côté : Thomas Jefferson, combattant sous l'alias William Clark.  
> De l'autre côté : Alexander Hamilton.  
> Avec l'apparition surprise d'un combattant qui a été au loin pendant un an.  
> Qui va gagner la première Bataille des Lieutenants ?

Le  _ Frenchman  _ était sombre, aucune des lumières néons brillant dans le milieu d'après-midi. Thomas dut forcer pour ouvrir la porte contre le vent fort qui s'était levé. James entra et Thomas le suivit, laissant la lourde porte claquer derrière lui. Maintenant que les lumières du club et les machines à fumées étaient éteintes, Thomas pouvait voir le sol presque vide. La piste de danse était bien plus petite, et il y avait plus d'isoloir  partageant l'espace que ce qu'il aurait deviné. Le cuir bleu des sièges étaient très visiblement peu coûteux sous le lumière crue. C'était vraiment un endroit différent sous une lumière fluorescent et libérée de la fumé.

Au milieu de la piste de danse, il y avait un cercle de dix-huit chaises, toutes sauf quatre occupées par de jeunes hommes. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et regardèrent Thomas et James alors qu'ils entraient, chacune de leurs expressions soigneusement gardée et suspicieuse. Washington était assis au banc du DJ, Adams à côté de lui. Washington baissa les yeux vers Thomas, son regard passant à James, confus. Laurens et Lafayette étaient tous deux dans le cercle, et Lafayette sourit et agita la main. Thomas sourit largement en réponse et passa autour de James pour arriver au cercle.

-Hé bien, bonne après-midi, gentlemen, dit-il, s'appuyant fortement sur son accent.

Il choisit le siège libre à côté de Laurens et s'assit. Le regards de tous le monde étaient sur lui et il dut faire un effort pour rester calme, croisant les jambes et reposant sa tête en arrière. James s'avança et se tint derrière lui, ses mains se fermant sur le dossier de la chaise. Thomas fit le tour du cercle du regard, tentant d'ancrer rapidement chaque visage dans sa mémoire.

-Les garçons, voici William Clark, dit Washington. Je crois l'avoir mentionné à tous le monde ici.

Il y eut des acquiescement de toutes parts, et Washington reprit :

-Il nous rejoindra dans chaque meeting à partir de maintenant, mais on parlera plus de ça une fois que tout le monde sera là.

Thomas regarda Washington, les sourcils levés en signe de surprise. Washington hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement, et Thomas se détendit un peu plus dans son siège.

-Et qui c'est ? demanda l'homme à la droite de Lafayette, pointant James d'un geste de la tête.

-Matt Lewis, dit Thomas. Mon second en commande. Mon vice-dealer, si tu veux.

Il rit de lui-même, mais personne ne suivit. La prise de James se resserra sur la chaise.

-Bien pour lui. Il peut attendre dehors, dit l'homme.

Le sourire de Thomas s'altéra.

-Il reste.

-Il devrait vraiment y aller, Mr. Clark, dit Washington de manière significative.

Thomas secoua la tête.

-Vous me voulez, il est là aussi.

Thomas ne rompit pas le contact visuel jusqu'à ce que Washington ait saisi le message, puis baissa les yeux. Washington était le "boss" après tout. Les autres hommes regardaient Thomas avec de la surprise et méfiance. Il sourit aussi chaudement que possible, avant de reposer sa tête sur les bras de James. Il sentit James se tendre sous lui, mais résista au besoin de le regarder. Il devait faire confiance à James pour jouer son rôle.

Adams s'éclaircit la gorge, récoltant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bien, alors. Nous attendons seulement Schuyler, Tallmadge et Hamilton.

-Seulement Schuyler, fit quelqu'un depuis le fond du club.

Thomas releva la tête et vit Hamilton et autre homme, plus grand, venir de ce que Thomas supposait être la porte de derrière. Laurens sourit.

-Hey, B.T., appela-t-il, ça fait un moment, mec.

_ C'est donc l’inaccessible Benny T,  _ songea Thomas. Tallmadge entra dans la pièce, Hamilton suivant juste derrière lui. L'homme était d'une construction excessivement moyenne, bien qu'assez magnifique, avec de hautes pommettes. De fines dreads pendant de manière ordonnées le long de son dos et ses épaules, et il des tatouages lui couvraient le cou. De petites flammes d'encre léchant jusqu'à ses joues. Les entrailles de Thomas se serrèrent.  _ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce mec fait  _ ?

-Salut, John, dit Tallmadge, hochant la tête dans sa direction.

Tallmadge s'arrêta juste en dehors du cercle de chaises et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Alors, Alex m'a dit que  _ quelqu'un  _ avait enfin décidé de m'écouter à propos d'Arnold.

Thomas cligna des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il jeta un regard entre Tallmadge et Washington. Il y avait une légère grimace sur le visage de Washington, mais il acquiesça.

-Oui, Tallmadge. Tu étais vrai dans tes soupçons, dit Washington.

Tallmadge sourit, mais sans les dents. Il semblait presque amère.

-Désolé, boss, proposa Tallmadge, avant de regarder dans la salle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Thomas et James et son sourire se dissipa.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-William Clark.

Thomas offrit sa main. Tallmadge la saisit, sa poignée de main ferme mais flexible.

-Clark, oui, fit Tallmadge, presque à lui-même, avant de reprendre plus fort. Ben Tallmadge. Appelle moi Benny T.

-Tu peux être simplement Benny maintenant, dit un des autres hommes dans le cercle.

Tallmadge rit légèrement. James présenta sa main et s'introduit lui aussi. Tallmadge prit le siège à la gauche de Thomas, ce qui laissa Hamilton se tenir au milieu du cercle, seul. Il plissa les yeux en direction de Thomas et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent tandis que la porte s'ouvrit lentement. De l'extérieur arriva une jeune femme, maintenant la lourde porte presque totalement ouverte d'elle-même. Elle laissa la porte repartir et traversa la pièce, talons claquant contre le sol. Son regard était dur et déterminé jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Hamilton, et sourit.

-Angelica ! s'exclama Hamilton, se fendant en un large sourire.

-Salut, Alexander, dit Angelica, atteignant le cercle.

Elle plaça ses mains sur le dos du siège libre à côté de Tallmadge.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

-Je savais que tu étais de retour en ville, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serai dans le coin aussi tôt ! dit Alexander. Comment vont Betsy et Peggs ? Et Phillip ? Et ton père ?

-Ils vont bien, ils vont tous bien. On discutera bientôt, Alex. J'ai besoin de parler au boss.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit Alexander, penaud.

Ses yeux étaient toujours  ardents , regardant la femme franchement magnifique en face de lui. Angelica leva les yeux vers Washington.

-Miss Schuyler, bienvenu chez vous, dit Washington, un sourire léger mais chaleureux sur le visage.

-Ça fait du bien d'être de retour, boss, répondit-elle.

Angelica se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Si je puis me permettre, vous ne paraissez pas un jour plus vieux que quand je suis partie.

-Où est ton père, Angelica ? Demanda Washington, un rire discret dans sa voix.

Angelica sourit et commença à marcher, suivant la courbe du cercle.

-A la maison.

Sa main trainait sur le dossier des sièges tandis qu'elle avançait, et chacun tournait la tête pour la regarder bouger.

-Il envois son affection.

-Pas exactement la réponse que j'espérais, Miss. Schuyler.

Angelica sourit. Ses cheveux bouclés bondissaient au rythme de ses pas. Thomas était presque hypnotisé. Elle respirait la confiance en sois, et chaque pas sec envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Je sais, boss. Mais le fait est que, Papa a tellement apprécié ces vacances que nous avons prises, il veut les rendre permanentes. Il m'a  passé sa gouvernance .

Un murmure se répandit le long du cercle. Angelica n'y prêta pas attention, s'arrêtant finalement derrière le siège vide entre deux hommes, de l'autre côté du cercle par rapport à Thomas. Elle gardait son regard fixé sur Washington, évidemment refusant de reculer. Washington parut pensif, ses doigts tapotant contre les tourne-disque en face de lui. Adams se rembrunit et se leva afin d'être au même niveau que Washington.

-Boss, je ne sais pas,  fut Thomas capable d’entendre murmurer d'Adams . Une  _ femme _ ?

-Angelica Schuyler ferait un meilleur chef que toi, Adams, fit Hamilton d'un ton sec. Elle devrait être à ta place.

Adams lança un regard noir à Hamilton, du dégoût au travers de son visage. Cependant, il semblerait qu'Adams ne soit pas le seul à partager cet avis, à en juger par les expressions sur les visages de quelques uns des autres hommes. Les lèvre d'Angelica formèrent une fine ligne, mais elle ne détournât pas le regard de Washington.

Finalement, Washington prit la parole :

-Regardons comme elle s'en sort. Prenez un siège, Miss. Schuyler.

Angelica s'assit, les jambes croisées. L'homme à sa droite la regardait d'un air mauvais, mais si elle s'en rendit compte, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta de sourire et de plier ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Est-ce que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il s'est produit avec Benedict Arnold aujourd'hui ? demanda Washington.

Angelica secoua la tête, et Adams se lança à contrecœur dans une explication. Thomas promena son regard sur la salle. Il semblait y avoir une séparation en cinquante-cinquante entre les hommes qui regardaient Angelica d'un air sombre et ceux qui semblaient un peu plus accueillant.  _ Intéressant _ , songea Thomas. Ce genre de  séparation d'opinion , il pouvait les utiliser, lancer quelque gens les uns contre les autres. Ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois d'Adams à Angelica, en pleine réflexion.

-Tu es sur mon siège.

Thomas cligna des yeux, poussé hors de ses complots par les mots d'Hamilton. Il regarda l'autre, qui tentait de son mieux de  se pencher sur Thomas de façon menaçante .

-Hm ? répondit Thomas.

-Tu es sur _mon_ _siège_ , dit Hamilton, frappant chaque mot en un rude staccato.

Thomas se tordit dans sa chaise, regardant le dossier.

-Il n'y a pas ton nom dessus.

Il reporta son regard sur Hamilton, qui se renfrogna.

-Je m'assieds à côté de John et B.T.

-Et ?

- _ Et  _ ? C'est le siège sur lequel  _ tu  _ es.

-Il y en a un de libre juste là Hamilton, fit Thomas, avec un geste vers le dernier siège libre.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas  _ mon  _ siège. C'est celui d' _ Arnold _ . Ou c'était. En fait, ce serait approprié que  _ tu  _ t'assois là. Tu es le grand héro, pas vrai ? Prenez le siège de l'homme conquis, sire. Tu  _ mérite _ de t'assoir dans le siège d'un traitre. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce que tu es même assis dans le cercle ? Tu n'as pas ta place là. Tu n'es pas un gouvernant  _ ou  _ un lieutenant, donc tu ne devrai pas  _ du tout  _ avoir de siège. Et pour une autre cho-

Washington s'éclaircit la gorge et Hamilton devint silencieux, continuant de foudroyer Thomas du regard.

-Hé bien, à propos de ça, commença-t-il. Puis-qu’Arnold a si gentiment fournis un poste vacant, je vais promouvoir Mr. Clark à une position de lieutenant.

- Pardon ? demanda Thomas, mais sa question fut perdue sous les murmures des autres hommes.

Immédiatement, Hamilton pivota et se trouva devant le podium de Washington en un clin d’œil.

-Vous ne pouvez pas  _ faire _ ça Boss ! dit-il, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de regarder Washington dans les yeux.

Le visage de celui-ci resta impassible tandis qu'Hamilton lui crachait presque ses mots.

-Il ne peut pas être un lieutenant !

-Il peut, et il l'est, répondit Washington. On peut parler de ça plus tard.

-Sire, je ne pense pas que vous avez complètement réfléchis à ça !

Hamilton agrippa le haut du podium de Washington assez fort pour que ses phalanges tournent au blanc.

-Est-ce que vous avez oublié qui il est ? Qu'il-

-Je pense que  _ tu  _ es en train d'oublier qui je suis, interrompit Thomas, faisant Hamilton tourner vivement la tête pour le regarder, de la rage luisant dans son regard. Will Clark.  _ Dealer de drogue _ .

Thomas plaça autant d'emphase qu'il l'osait sur ces mots. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Hamilton était sur le point de dire, mais il ne voulait pas être dévoilé comme un flic à tout le monde.

-Je suggère que tu te surveilles.

-Alors devine quoi,  _ Clark _ , fit Hamilton, crachant le nom comme s'il était une injure. Tu es dans  _ ma  _ maison maintenant. Pas ta petite office chicos, ou le restaurant, ou même le  _ coin de la rue _ .

Hamilton fit de lents pas en travers du cercle jusqu'à Thomas.

-C'est mon domaine, et ce que je dis advient. Donc _je_ suggère que tu n’essaie _pas_ de me menacer ici. Reconnais qu'ici, dans cet endroit, je peux te botter le c ul et avoir au moins quatorze personnes pour me soutenir. Si tu ne vas pas partir, assieds toi, ferme la, et- Hamilton se pencha sur le visage de Thomas- rend moi mon _siège_.

Les mains de James se crispèrent derrière Thomas. Le cercle entier était silencieux, et Thomas pouvait sentir les regards de chacun sur lui. Washington observait de haut, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion. Angelica était assise de l'autre côté du cercle, un sourire curieux sur son visage. Lafayette paraissait préoccupé, mais ne bougeait pas. Thomas se prépara mentalement, fixa Hamilton droit dans les yeux, et dit :

-Non.

Le mot tomba comme brique dans le silence. Thomas aurait juré qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre résonner dans le club vide. James serrait le siège si fort que Thomas avait peur qu'il ne se casse entre ses mains. L'expression de colère d'Hamilton se tourna en de l'incrédulité et du choc pur. _Ton tour_ , provoqua Thomas dans sa tête. Presque comme si Hamilton entendit le défi, son visage s'assombrit et il tourna sur lui-même. Avant que Thomas ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, Hamilton se projeta sur les cuisses de Thomas et s'installa sur lui comme si Thomas n'étais qu'un simple coussin.

Le poids soudain força un peu d'air hors des poumons de Thomas. Certains des hommes pouffèrent et Angelica sourit largement. Hamilton s'agita sur les cuisses de Thomas et regarda John.

-Est-ce que Lafayette a pris de nouvelles couvertures pour les sièges ? Elles ne sont pas très confortable, dit-il.

Les gloussement se transformèrent en rire tandis que Thomas toussait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Hamilton ? dit-il, crachant une bouchée des cheveux d'Hamilton de sa bouche.

-Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose, John ? demanda Hamilton. J'crois avoir entendu un insecte ou quelque chose.

-Alexander, dit Washington.

Hamilton leva les yeux vers lui et, même si Thomas ne pouvait pas le voir, il parierait toutes ses économies que l'expression d'Hamilton était complètement innocente.

-Quoi, Boss ?

La plupart des hommes riaient à gorge déployée maintenant. Le visage de Thomas commença à se réchauffer. James changea de posture derrière lui tandis que Thomas pesait ses options. Il devait penser à quelque chose, _vite_ , avant qu'il ne perde tout respect des hommes qui l’entouraient. Il aperçut Lafayette du coin de l’œil. Lafayette hésita, avant de tendre la main et de tirer à ses propres cheveux. Quand Thomas ne comprit pas, Lafayette reproduisit son mouvement, désigna Alex, et cligna d'un œil.

 _Oh,_ pensa Thomas, regardant le dos de la tête d'Hamilton. _Je me demande ce que ça va faire, alors._ Thomas tendis la mains, passant ses doigts dans le bords de la queue de cheval d'Hamilton. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient étonnamment doux entre ses doigts, et Thomas dut serrer fort pour les tirer. Il tira fort -pas assez pour faire mal, mais assez pour tirer durement le scalp d'Hamilton. La tête de celui-ci tomba en arrière, contre la poitrine de Thomas, et avant que Thomas ne puisse vraiment se demander ce que c'était sensé faire, Hamilton produisit ce _bruit_.

Cela prit un moment à Thomas pour réaliser que c'était un gémissement. Et pas un de douleur non plus. Le cercle tomba silencieux un moment pendant que tout le monde enregistrait ce qui venait de se passer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tira une deuxième fois, expérimentalement. Cette fois Hamilton l'étouffa, ne produisant qu'un petit grondement, avant de s'écarter précipitamment. Il trébucha pour se tenir debout tandis que le groupe éclatait de rire autour de lui. Il jeta un regard à Thomas et il rougissait _fort_. Thomas mordit un de ses doigts pour arrêter le rire de lui échapper. Hamilton lança un regard sombre autour du cercle, mais même John riait de lui.

Une part de Thomas se demandait comment Lafayette savait que cela arriverait, mais une autre part réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse à sa question. B.T. claqua Thomas dans le dos et effaça une larme de ses yeux.

-Holy shit mec, respira-t-il. Holy shit.

Thomas sourit en retour, et haussa des épaules.

-J'ai eut un coup d'chance.

Alors que le groupe -moins Angelica et Washington- riait à gorge déployé autour de lui, Hamilton marcha lourdement jusqu'à l'ancien siège d'Arnold et se laissa tomber dedans. Il se renfrogna, croisa ses bras et se vouta sur sa chaise.

 _Premier point, pour moi_ , songea Thomas. Il fit une note mentale de remercier Lafayette plus tard, mais il se contenta d'un sourire dans la direction de l'homme pour l'instant. Lafayette lui lança un "thumbs up" et un sourire. James ne s'était toujours pas détendu derrière lui, et Thomas tapota une de ses mains gentiment. Il étira son cou pour parler à James à l'oreille. James abaissa sa tête pour l'entendre.

-Tu vois, dit-il. Je gère.

James émit un grognement évasif et se redressa. Thomas roula des yeux. Si James voulait être un rabat-joie, il pouvait l'être. Thomas passait un bon moment.

Puis Thomas sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit juste alors que Washington calmait tout le monde. Ensuite il fronça des sourcils devant le message qu'il lisait.

**De MommaMartha :**

**Il y a un mec au poste qui veut te voir. Dit qu'il sait quelque chose sur Arnold. Veut pas parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. T'as demandé par ton nom.**

-Mr. Clark, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Washington.

Thomas leva les yeux de son téléphone, avant de montrer le message à James.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit-il. Je dois juste y aller. Un problème à... à la réserve.

Thomas se leva et reprit son téléphone des mains de James.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, dit John. On a même pas commencé.

-Lewis peut rester, dit Thomas.

James sursauta, le regardant avec attention.

-Il sera mon représentant, d'accord ?

Thomas regarda James, faisant un geste vers son siège désormais vide.

-Je veux un rapport complet. Détaillé. Et je te fais confiance pour parler pour moi, okay ?

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Il acquiesça, mais on pouvait lire _Je ne suis pas près pour ça_ dans ses yeux.

 _Tu dois l'être_ , répondit Thomas. James prit une respiration et sourit.

-Bien sûr, Will. Tout ce que tu veux, dit-il, semblant sur le point de fondre sur place.

C'est vrai. "Lewis" est amoureux de "Clark". Thomas avait presque oublié.

-Appelle moi quand c'est finis, répondit-il, froid et désinvolte.

Il pivota sur un talon et traça son chemin hors du cercle. Lorsqu'il passa Hamilton, l'autre lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Thomas se contenta de sourire et de sortir.

Thomas commença à avancer le long de la rue, essayant ce faisant d'appeler un taxi. Tandis qu'il marchait, cependant, son esprit continuait de voyager jusqu'à certaines... choses. Le visage d'Hamilton juste à quelques pouces du sien, la sensation d'Hamilton sur ses cuisses, le _gémissement_ -parce que c'était un gémissement qui était tombé de la bouche d'Hamilton- le sentiment de cheveux doux dans ses mains-

Thomas écarta les pensés et agita plus fort ses mains pour un taxi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :
> 
> *regarde dans la direction de Thomas et hum pensivement.*
> 
> Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois, mais j'en suis satisfait.e.
> 
> Notes Historiques :
> 
> Benjamin Tallmadge était quelqu'un et on parlera de lui plus tard
> 
> NdT : 
> 
> See ? Chapitre en avance !


	14. Do You Want To Play A Game Thomas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planant sur la lancée de sa première victoire face à Hamilton, Thomas se confronte à quelque chose pour lequel il n'est absolument pas préparé.

 

Thomas sortit du taxi et donna un petit extra au conducteur pour la vitesse de sa course. Le taxi s'éloigna et Thomas entra dans le poste. Lea réceptionniste lui fit signe d'entre et il s'aventura dans un étage occupé et pleins de flics se pressant de tous côtés. Des téléphones sonnaient sans interruption et des gens de toutes les tailles et formes étaient assis partout, certains avec des menottes, tous semblant légèrement perdus. Martha le repéra de l'autre côté de l'espace clos. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il, obligé de monter le volume de sa voix à cause du vacarme. 

Une douleur familière commençait à réapparaitre derrière sa tempe.

-Une nuit de vendredi à New York, répondit-elle en guise d'explication. 

Elle paraissait calme, mais il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux qui soufflait à Thomas que le capharnaüm et le bruit du poste commençait à peser son poids sur elle. Louis, de l'autre côté, était installé tranquillement dans une chaise d'attente, et tournait les pages d'un magazine. Ses jambes était passée au dessus de la jambe de sa chaise et il les faisait s'agiter au même rythme que la musique qu'il fredonnait.

-Donc, où est ce type qui m'a fait demandé ? fit Thomas.

Louis fit un vague mouvement de main en direction de la salle de réunion qui contenait la carte de Thomas.

-On l'a foutu là, dit Louis, sans lever les yeux de son magazine. 'Lui ait dit de toucher à rien.

-Merci, les gars, traina Thomas. Laisser le mec complètement seul.

Louis laissa le magazine tomber sur ses cuisses.

-On a laissé Sally là dedans avec lui ! protestât-t-il. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Cet endroit est remplis de flics. C'est une _station de police_ , après tout.

Thomas roula des yeux, et claqua Louis sur la tête en le dépassant sur le chemin de la salle de réunion. Il pouffa alors que Louis protestait sans grande conviction contre ce traitement et entra dans son office/salle de réunion improvisée.

A l'intérieur, une fois la porte fermée, le bruit du poste se retrouva d'une certaine manière assourdis. Thomas profita du silence un moment alors qu'il sortait la bouteille de Tylenol de sa poche. Sally se tenait contre le mur, son regard passant de Thomas à l'autre homme qui était dans la pièce. Il lui tournait le dos, examinant les cartes sur le mur, la tête penchée. S'il avait entendu l'entré de Thomas dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas réagis. Thomas plaça deux tablettes dans sa bouche, avala avec un peu de salive, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bonne soirée, monsieur... ? fit Thomas.

L'homme ne se tourna pas, ne tressaillis pas. Ses mains étaient jointes dans son dos, peu blanche et montre dorée accentuées par le rouge brillant qu'il portait.

Thomas fronça des sourcils.

-Sir ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, sans recevoir de réponse.

Thomas lança un coup d’œil à Sally, qui haussa des épaules.

-Il a pas parlé à par pour demander à te voir, expliqua-t-elle.

Ceci sembla finalement éveiller quelque chose chez l'homme, qui regarda au dessus de son épaules en direction de Thomas. Des yeux verts-noisette transpercèrent Thomas, un froid étrange dans le regard. Des boucles d'oreilles en pierres précieuses brillaient sous l'éclairage luminescent. Puis l'homme sourit, un sourire lent et insidieux, qui semblait prendre plusieurs moments à se former complètement.

-Agent Thomas Jefferson, dit-il, une légère inflexion britannique perceptible dans ses mots. 

Il prononçait le nom de Thomas comme si c'était une nouveauté en soit.

-Je vous ais attendu.

-Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'étais de l'autre côté de la ville, dit Thomas.

L'homme émit un "hum" et reporta son regard sur la carte. Il leva une main et planta un doigt sur la petite punaise bleue indiquant le poste dans lequel ils étaient. L'homme glissa son doigt le long de la rue, puis tourna à une intersection, et suivit la grille jusqu'à ce que son doigt s'arrête finalement sur l'ensemble de couleur qu'était  _The Fighting Frenchman_ .

-Je suppose que c'est vraiment un trajet, surtout avec le trafique, dit-il légèrement. Je vous excuse, dans ce cas.

Il se retourna vers Thomas avec le même sourire blanc et étincelant, bien que ses yeux de sourient pas avec lui. Un frisson courut le long de l'épine dorsale de Thomas. L'homme se tourna finalement complètement, ses cheveux bruns bondissant légèrement, et appuya ses mains contre la table.

-On va parler, vous et moi.

-Hé bien, oui, c'est la raison de votre présence, fit Thomas avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

L'homme le regarda mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'étira, et Thomas sentit le besoin de s'agiter ou de détourner le regard. A la place, il fit signe à l'homme de commencer à parler. L'homme continua tout de même de rester silencieux, bien que son regard s'éloigne de Thomas pour la durée d'un battement de cœur. L'homme lança un regard à Sally, avant de reporter ses yeux sur Thomas. Il inclina sa tête et un de ses sourcils s'arqua très légèrement.

Thomas reçut le message. Sans détourner les yeux, il dit :

-Sally, pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir si Martha ou Louis ont besoin de quelque chose ?

-Hm ? répondit Sally, s'écartant du mur. Je devrai peut-être rest-

-Écoute ton chef, Agent Hemmings, interrompit l'homme.

Sally sursauta et regarda Thomas, inquiète. Celui-ci déglutit.

-Vas-y, Sally. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

Sally hésita, puis acquiesça. Elle tapota l'épaule de Thomas à son passage. Thomas voulait la regarder, mais il avait l'impression que briser le contact oculaire qu'il avait avec l'étrange homme reviendrait à perdre ce jeu qu'ils avaient commencés à jouer. Car Thomas pouvait sentir que c' _était_ un jeu, d'une certaine façon. Il devait simplement trouver comment gagner.

La porte se ferma derrière Sally et l'homme se redressa. Il fit tourner sa tête, et Thomas pu entendre les os craquer dans son cou, mais ne brisa le contact visuel qu'un bref moment avant que son attention, précise comme un laser, ne se reporte sur Thomas. Celui-ci s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

-Vous avez dit que vous aviez des informations sur Benedict Arnold ? pressa Thomas.

Il ne s'assit pas, refusant de donner l'avantage de la hauteur à cet homme. Thomas n'était peut être qu'un pousse ou deux plus grand, mais il prenait chaque avantage qu'il pouvait contre l'autre. Si cet homme voulait jouer, Thomas jouerait. Il jouerait pour gagner.

L'homme acquiesça.

-J'ai été ami avec Benedict pour un moment maintenant, voyez vous, dit-il, le bout de ses doigts faisant des aller-retour le long de la table. Le colocataire de son beau-frère est un  _très_ bon ami à moi, et il nous a présenté. Je savais que Benny était engagé avec quelques... personnalités douteuses, mais je n'avais jamais penser que quelque chose comme ça pourrait arriver.

-C'est ce qui se passe quand tu frayes avec des criminels et des brutes, dit Thomas, portant un coup à l'aveugle.

Ce ne devait pas être la bonne chose à dire, car l'homme cligna des yeux et plaça une main sur sa poitrine.

-Enfin, Agent Jefferson. Certains de ces "criminels et brutes" sont mes meilleurs amis, je vous ferai savoir, fit-il avant de claquer de la langue. Et ce n'est même pas ce que je voulais dire, de plus.

Il détourna le regard, comme s'il était déçu en Thomas. Celui-ci déglutit, sachant qu'il avait désormais du terrain à rattraper.

-Hé bien, dans ce cas. Vous devriez savoir que les gens comme ça se confrontent occasionnellement à la loi.

Mais l'homme soupirait déjà, et secoua la tête.

-Non, non, non. Vous êtes plus intelligent que ça, agent Jefferson. Réfléchissez, dit-il, le mot roulant de sa langue avec un  _click_ . Réfléchissez à ce que je vous dis.

Thomas ravala une remarque agressive et serra les mâchoires. Il perdait déjà. L'homme continua de parler.

-Dans tous les cas, Ben vient me voir, hier, tout dérangé, pas dans son assiette, et me demande s'il ne pourrait pas m'emprunter un peu d'argent. Il me dit qu'il est dans une situation serrée, et que lui et sa femme ont besoin de dégager de la ville. Je lui dis que je peux mieux faire : assez d'argent pour le sortir lui, sa femme,  _et_ son beau frère. Il me demande si je suis sérieux, et je lui dit "Bien sûr, mon cher ! Tu as été un si bon ami, voici l'argent, va te chercher des tickets de train." Il me remercie et s'en va. Imaginez mon choc quand j'allume la télé et il y a une  _chasse à l'homme_ en cours pour mon cher Benny. Je  _savais_ , simplement, que je devais venir ici et dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il y avait une expression et un accent innocent à la voix de l'homme qui se fit dresser les poils de la nuque de Thomas. C'est presque comme si l'homme n'essayait même pas de cacher le fait qu'il mentait.

-Donc vous ne saviez pas qu'Arnold était un homme poursuivis quand vous lui avez donné cet argent.

-Bien sûr que non, dit-il d'un ton à la fois moquer et offensé. Je l'aurait mené droit à la police moi-même si j'avais su.

_ Bien sûr, ouais,  _ songea Thomas, sans le dire. A la place, il répondit :

-Est-ce qu'Arnold vous avait dit où est-ce qu'il allait ?

L'homme soupira, presque -mais pas exactement- avec regret.

-Non, j'ai peur que non. Mais peut importe où il est -l'homme regarda Thomas avec l'éclat d'un sourire et d'un regard conspirateur- je suis sûr qu'il est en parfaite sûreté, avec de bonne personnes pour le surveiller et le protéger. Et si je devais mettre de l'argent dessus, je dirai que Benny et sa famille ne seront  _jamais_ trouvés.

Le souffle de Thomas se bloqua dans sa poitrine. S'il avait bien compris, l'homme avait soit aider Arnold à s'échapper... soit tuer. Thomas se força a rester en apparence calme. Il rendit son sourire à l'homme.

-Et je prendrai le paris, dit-il.

L'homme arqua un sourcil.

-Oh, confiant pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? d l'homme, un rire dans sa voix. Dites moi, est-ce que vous pensez être doués à trouver de personnes disparues ? 

Il se moquait de Thomas, et celui-ci décida de ne pas le laisser passer.

-Je dirai que moi et mon équipe somme très bon pour les gens que nous voulons trouver.

Thomas regarda ostensiblement la carte derrière l'homme.

-Nous avons trouvé Arnold une fois, après tout, non ?

L'homme regarda vers la carte au dessus de son épaule et approuva d'un son. 

-Je suppose que oui, d'une certaine façon...

Il se retourna vers Thomas.

-Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à se faire avoir les mains encore rouge, en l’occurrence.

L'homme pouffa, mais Thomas resta silencieux.

-Les mains rouges ? Parce qu'il travaillait avec des Redcoats ? Non ? Fit-il avant de soupirer. Trouvez-vous un sens de l'humour, agent Jefferson. Celle-ci était bonne.

-D'accord pour ne pas l'être, dit Thomas.

L'homme soupira encore, ses épaules s'élevant et s'abaissant dramatiquement.

-Si vous insistez... fit-il, laissant sa voix s'éteindre et baissant les yeux sur la table.

Thomas se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et croisa les bras.

-Hé bien merci d'être venu, monsieur...

-C'est avec plaisir, agent Jefferson. 

L'homme traça des cercles sur la table d'un de ses doigts.

-Mais j'ai une dernière chose. Une petite... requête, si vous voulez ?

Il réfléchis à l'intérêt de faire plaisir à l'homme. La lui refusez pourrait signifier la victoire de Thomas, mais il avait l'impression que l'homme se contenterait de l'ignorer et de continuer à parler. Thomas se fixa sur un "Dépends de la faveur.".

Immédiatement, l'homme leva la tête. Le sourire énervant n'était plus là, remplacé par une expression suppliante, comme si l'homme était sur le point de fondre en larme. Le changement d'attitude soudain fit Thomas cligner des yeux, choqué, se penchant en arrière et s'éloignant. Comme tout ce que l'homme avait fait, c'était juste du mauvais côté de l’authentique ou du convaincant.

-Agent Jefferson, je ne sais pas quoi faire, commença-t'il, sa main se fermant en un point sur la table. Un de mes bons amis a disparu et je suis juste si inquiet !

-Est-ce que vous avez remplis un report de personne disparue ? demanda Thomas, terrifié bien que plus qu'un peu curieux de voir où ça allait finir.

L'homme remua la tête tristement.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça avant qu'il ait disparu pour trois jours, et ça ne fait qu’approximativement un jour. Mais il ne veut pas répondre aux appels et messages, et il est normalement tellement disponible ! Je suis même allé chez lui un peu plus tout et  _tout l'appartement_ est détruit. On dirait vraiment qu'il a été cambriolé ou attaqué et j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé.

Des larmes se concentraient dans les yeux de l'homme, bien que Thomas pensait qu'elles étaient plutôt de crocodile.

-S'il n'a disparu que pour un jour, il pourrait aisément réapparaitre dans peu de temps, dit Thomas.

Le visage de l'homme devint encore plus pathétique.

-Mais... mais... je... s'il vous plait ! Vous devez m'aider à le retrouver ! Supplia l'homme, ses main refermées sur le bord de la table comme s'il était prêt à en arracher une pièce et à fracasser Thomas avec.

L'agent le regarda avec précaution, avant de demander :

-Quel est son nom ?

Le visage de l'homme s’éclaircit, ses mains se détendirent et il chercha dans sa poche. Il en sortit une photographie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rasé que Thomas reconnut comme étant-

-Aaron Burr Jr, annonça l'homme, passant la photo à Thomas. 

Celui-ci la fixa dans la main tendue de l'homme. Il la prit lentement, c'était une copie du permis de conduire de Burr. L'homme dut voir quelque chose sur le visage de Thomas, car il prit une inspiration rapide.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez Burr ? demanda Thomas au lieu de répondre.

L'homme cligna des yeux.

-L'amitié et l'inquiétude ne sont-ils pas des réponses assez bien pour vous ? répondit-il.

Thomas leva les yeux vers l'autre avec la meilleur expression de "arrête de te foutre de ma gueule" qu'il avait. L'homme lui rendit son regard un moment, avant de laisser tomber l'expression faussement affectée et de pouffer.

-Vous commencez à comprendre, agent Jefferson. Bien.

\--Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez Burr ? Répéta Thomas, plus insistant cette fois.

Il lança un coup d’œil à la photo dans sa main, espérant que Burr n'était pas déjà au fond de la Hudson. 

-Si je suis honnête avec vous, Thomas, commença l'homme -et Thomas tiqua à l'usage de son prénom, bien que l'homme continua comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué-. Aaron... m'a volé quelque chose que j'aimerai _vraiment_ récupérer.

Thomas savait qu'il aurait été stupide de demander à l'homme s'il avait remplis une accusation de vol ou quoi que ce soit, donc il demanda simplement "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour ça ?". L'homme sourit.

-Et bien, je me disais... vous et moi pourrions nous faire une faveur mutuelle. Vous et vôtre équipe commencez à chercher Aaron, et moi et mes amis aussi. Si je trouve Burr, je me contenterait de récupérer ce qui est à moi avant de vus appeler. Je ferai en sorte que vous trouviez Aaron avec toutes les évidences dont vous avez besoin pour savoir qu'il était derrière le Massacre de Safe Harbors

-L'était-il ? demanda Thomas.

L'homme rit franchement.

-Il peut l'être, dit-i, souriant largement. Il peut l'être très facilement. Cependant, si vous et vôtre équipe le trouvez en premier,  _vous_ m'appeler,  _moi_ . Je viens, récupère mes trucs, et vous dit où sont les évidences dont vous avez besoin. Personne n'a a savoir. Je récupère simplement quelque chose qui était déjà à moi. Diable, ça diminuera vos papiers à remplir. Réfléchissez-y, Thomas- l'homme marcha lentement autour de la table, ses doigts trainant derrière lui -j'ai mes affaires, vous avez votre tueur, et on rentre tous les deux à la maison heureux, en bonne santé, et en  _sécurité_ . 

Thomas eut un frisson sur ce dernier mot, l'homme le regardant directement dans les yeux. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre désormais.

-Et si je ne le fais pas ? demanda Thomas. Si je trouve Burr mais que je ne vous le dit  _pas_ ?

Le sourire de l'homme ne disparut pas, mais il changea. A la place d'un sourire presque affable, il se transforma en quelque chose de décidément malveillant. Quelque chose de dangereux. Les pas de l'homme ne diminuèrent pas, mais devinrent plus claquant.

-Hé bien, Thomas, tu fera de moi ton ennemis.

Il fit un dernier pas, de sorte qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à un cheveux de distance, leurs poitrines se touchant presque. Thomas ne vacilla pas, tandis que l'homme approchait son visage de Thomas. Son sourire disparut et son visage devint neutre.

-Les gens qui deviennent mes ennemis ne restent pas mes ennemis très longtemps.

-Est-ce une menace ? demanda Thomas, combattant l'envie de s'écarter, de céder.

L'homme rit, un sourire doux retournant sur son visage.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Les épaules de l'homme se détendirent et il fit un simple pas en arrière.

-Je ne  _te_ menacerait jamais, Thomas.

-Intelligent, remarqua Thomas.

-Je suis, en revanche -l'homme pencha sa tête en arrière, de sorte qu'il levait les yeux vers Thomas, le regardant à travers ses sourcils- apte à menacer Mr. William Clark.

L'estomac de Thomas tomba. Il atterri sur le sol à ses pieds, et l'agent pria que l'homme ne puisse pas le voir. Ses prière ne furent pas répondues, car l'homme inclina sa tête, pressa un doigt à son menton, et dit :

-Enfin, ça pourrait aussi bien être la même chose.

Thomas déglutit, incapable de former le moindre mot. L'homme pouffa, et fouilla dans sa poche à nouveau.

-Ma carte, dit-il, passant à Thomas un petit papier carré.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une carte de contact, seulement un petit bout de papier déchiré avec un numéro et une couronne griffonnée. Thomas ne bougea pas pour s'en saisir, ne voulant pas laisser l'homme voir le tremblement de ses mains. L'homme claqua sa langue, baissa sa main, et glissa le papier dans la poche avant de la veste de Thomas. Il releva la tête, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Appelle moi un de ces quatre, mon sucre.

L'homme leva la main et tapota doucement Thomas sur la joue.

-Demande Georgie.

Avant que Thomas ne puisse réagir, l'homme le contourna et atteint la porte de la salle de réunion. Thomas se tourna, incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre à cet homme. Il atteint la porte, regarda Thomas au dessus de son épaule, sourit, et lui souffla un baiser. Après ça, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dehors.

Juste alors que Thomas décidait qu'il était possible de se remettre à respirer, il entendit l'homme parler de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte.

-Oh, agent James Madison, dit-il.

Thomas passa à l'action, joignant la porte et l'ouvrant d'un geste. James se tenait là, regardant l'homme avec une expression confuse sur le visage. L'homme, en revanche, souriait et tapotait gentiment des doigts sur l'épaule de James.

-Vous avez l'air absolument ravissant dans cet ensemble. Vous devriez vraiment le garder de côté, le porter à un enterrement.

L'homme s'éloigna, les chaussures cirées claquant cotre les carreaux. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, il ajouta :

-Ou peut-être que vous pourriez être enterré dedans.

Après ça, il fixa Thomas une dernière fois, le regard qu'il avait rien moins qu'une promesse.

Quand l'homme eut finalement disparut au coin du couloir, James se tourna vers Thomas.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Thomas fixa l'espace qu'avait occupé l'homme, ne respirant toujours pas.

-James, dit-il, lentement. Je pense que George King vient juste de menacer ta vie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :  
> Apparemment je vais être hyper occupé.e demain, donc voici une update en avance !  
> D'accord, mais j'adore simplement ce chapitre, même s'il est encore assez court. King George était drôle à écrire (et aussi, les tailles des chapitres sont sur le point d'augmenter de fous).  
> Notes Historiques :  
> George William Friedrich, alias King George III, était le roi de l'Angleterre et de l'Irlande de 1760 à 1811, quand il fut obligé d'abandonner le trône à cause d'une maladie, peut être le prphyria. Il développa de la démence vers la fin de sa vie, le laissant incapable de comprendre beaucoup des événements qui suivirent. "When you're gone, I'll go mad !", oui, oui il l'est devenu, mais pas avant des années, bien après la révolution. Malgré sa mauvaise réputation en Amérique, beaucoup des Britanniques l'aimaient, surtout vers la fin de son règne. Il fut le troisième monarque Anglais avec le plus long règne (59 ans), juste après la reine Victoria et la reine Elizabeth II, et le plus à son époque. Il était honnêtement un dirigeant assez bon, et ne s'est battu pour garder les colonies américaines car son Parlement devrait avoir eut le droit de lever des taxes et d'aider à maintenir l'économie britannique, pas parce que c'était un connard de tyran. Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher d'utiliser la version la plus "instable, un peu flippant, plein de tension sexuelle, presque fous" de la comédie musicale. Ce n'est pas taggé sous le RPF du 18e siècle, après tout.  
> On se voit Samedis.
> 
> NdT :  
> Bon, je suis affreusement en retard et j'ai aucune excuse pour ça, mais faisons comme si il était tout à fait prévu que je prenne deux semaines de vacances, ok ?


End file.
